Un nuevo viaje, una nueva esperanza
by Buho01
Summary: ¿Como es que decidimos ayudar a alguien que ni siquiera conocemos? ¿A caso estamos todos conectados sin saberlo?, El increíble viaje de un par de chicos que quieren volver a casa ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Solo un juego

¡¡¡Ohaiogozaimas a todos!!! este es mi primer fic, espero les guste y comenten, dejen reviews, mensajes y lo que quieran.

Muy bien, ¡Empesemos!

**nota: **Ni Fullmetal Alchemist ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Solo un juego**

Nunca pensé que todo acabaría de la forma que acabo, creíamos que seria divertido, un juego, pero no fue así. Mi nombre es Iván, estaba a punto de cumplir 18 años cuando todo pasó.

Todo empezó creo que en las vacaciones, cuando en una venta de libros usados encontré ese libro, era muy viejo, de tamaño mas bien pequeño, con cubierta de cuero y un símbolo extraño en la pasta, sin titulo y escrito a mano, parecido mas a un diario personal que a un libro común. Lo que mas llamo mi atención fue el símbolo de la portada, estaba ya medio borrado por el tiempo, pero se distinguía bien, era como la silueta de una cruz envuelta por una serpiente, arriba de estas había una corona de tres picos y a los lados de la vara superior de la cruz un par de alas pequeñas, que no llegaban a tocar la cruz.

El dependiente me explico que ese era el diario de investigación de un alquimista, y yo al ser tan apasionado de esos temas, decidí comprarlo sin demora. Cuando regrese a casa con mi nueva adquisición, le dije a Jorge, mi hermano mayor, que seria divertido tratar de descifrar el código en que escribía el autor de aquel diario, pues sabia que los alquimistas codificaban sus investigaciones.

-¿Entonces, que dices? ¿Me ayudas?

-No creo, tal vez otro día - dijo con tono de no interesarle - estoy ocupado.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes – Y me fui a mi habitación a empezar con el dichoso libro.

Dos días después, solo había descifrado las primeras paginas, con lo que supe que el dueño original del diario fue alguien llamado Edward Elric (entre otras cosas), pero no mucho sobre la investigación, estaba decepcionado, pero como si algo me forzara a continuar, seguí trabajando con el diario, estaba decepcionado, sabia que seria difícil, pero no que seria _tan_ difícil, cuando de repente escuche que alguien a mi espalda decía:

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¿Eh? Nada, solo leía

Al voltearme mire a mi hermano parado al pie de la puerta, con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro.

-Aun no tenes nada ¿verdad?

-Si tengo algo; pero es más difícil de lo que creí – Esto último lo dije en voz baja.

-Pues veamos que podemos hacer.

Y empezamos a trabajar juntos para descifrar aquel texto.

El trabajo en equipo facilito mucho la tarea, y en un par de semanas teníamos descifrado poco mas de la mitad del texto, era extraño que el autos mesclara cosas de las que vivía en esos días con su investigación; descubrimos con sorpresa que el autor trabajaba con su hermano menor, lo cual solo sirvió para aumentar nuestra curiosidad por descifrar el resto del diario.

Leímos que su investigación era para encontrar un camino de vuelta a su hogar (aunque no entendíamos a que se referían con eso), desciframos que buscaban diseñar algo que llamaban "circulo de transmutación", con el cual poder volver a su hogar; y los diseños de varios de estos círculos, cada uno mas intrincado que el anterior.

Un día, entre broma y broma, se nos ocurrió probar uno de esos círculos de transmutación para ver que pasaba. Esa noche fuimos a una bodega abandonada cercana a nuestra casa, y dibujamos en el suelo el círculo mas complicado que teníamos hasta el momento, pero al tratar de activarlo no hubo reacción alguna.

-Parece que no funciona,- Le dije a mi hermano- creo que mejor lo dejamos así.

-Tal vez falta algo,-dijo sin siquiera notar lo que le dije- deberíamos terminar con el diario antes de tratar otra vez.

Luego de nuestro primer intento fallido nos esforzamos más para traducir el libro aquel; era como si algo nos forzara a tratar de descifrar ese texto extraño.

Al cabo de tres semanas ya habíamos terminado de decodificar el libro, y si, nos hizo falta algo, nos disponíamos a tratar con el último círculo de transmutación allí descrito.

Me pareció extraño que el dueño del diario dejara de escribir así de repente, sin explicar el éxito o fracaso del experimento, pero por lo menos el último círculo estaba completo y podíamos tratar; al final una nota decía "Solo la sangre del alquimista y su ferviente deseo abrirán la puerta", en ese momento no teníamos ni la menor idea de lo que eso significaba.

Tres días después, regresamos a la vieja bodega y dibujamos el nuevo círculo, este medía aproximadamente unos ocho metros de diámetro, con distintos escritos y símbolos alquímicos por todos lados.

-¿Y ahora que? – le pregunte a mi hermano.

-Dame tu mano – contesto, mientras sacaba una pequeña navaja del bolsillo.

-¡¿Qué estas pensando?! – le grite apartándome un poco.

-Aquí dice "la sangre del alquimista", estuve pensándolo y creo que se refiere a que debemos agregar nuestra propia sangre para que funcione.

-Pues eso creo – dije algo dudoso – pero vos primero, ya te conozco.

-Gallina – dijo mientras se animaba a cortarse en la palma; después de pensarlo un momento, tomo aire y se hizo una cortada en la palma.

-Te toca, y no te eches para atrás ahora – dijo mientas tomaba mi mano y me hacia una cortada como la suya.

-Ahora debemos apoyarnos en el circulo y concentrarnos en activarlo, a ver que pasa – dije disimulando el dolor.

Ambos nos ubicamos junto al circulo y nos inclinamos poniendo las manos en el, luego nos concentramos en activarlo cuando, de repente, una cegadora luz blanca empezó a salir de las líneas que habíamos dibujado, cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos de pie ante una enorme puerta negra con símbolos que nunca había visto, y antes de poder yo articular palabra se escucho un horrible chirrido de la puerta que se estaba abriendo, y pude ver una multitud de rostros en las sombras que sonreían, justo antes de que una multitud de rostros se abalanzaron hacia nosotros y nos arrastraran al interior de la puerta; luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero fue inútil.

Cuando desperté, me sentía realmente mareado, me encontraba en un lugar que al principio pensé era la bodega donde estábamos, pero mis esperanzas desaparecieron cuando pude enfocar la vista y pude notar como era aquel sitio.

Eran las ruinas de un edificio que parecía abandonado hacia ya mucho tiempo, la cámara donde me encontraba estaba medio destruida, el techo se había caído y se podía ver la habitación superior; pude notar que en las paredes había símbolos parecidos a los del círculo que mi hermano y yo habíamos dibujado.

-¡Ah! Eso fue doloroso… hermano, ¿Estas bien?; ¿Hermano?, ¿Jorge?, ¡Hermano ¿Dónde estar?!.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo intente levantarme, pero caí al suelo, luego de un momento volví a intentarlo y esta vez logre apoyarme en unos escombros.

Con la vista borrosa y el cuerpo totalmente adolorido mire por la habitación en busca de mi hermano, pero fue inútil, ¡EL NO ESTABA!; pensé en buscar ayuda, pero cuando traté de caminar acabe de nuevo en el suelo, sentí que algo duro y pesado caía en mi cabeza, luego todo se oscureció.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! hasta ahora esto va por este lado (je, je), para el siguiente capitulo les prometo un par de sorpresas

Saludos a todos.


	2. Extraña situación

¡¡Hola a todos!!

Por fin aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi fic, espero les guste, comenten y dejen Reviews

**Nota:** Ni FMA ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Extraña situación**

Era una noche de sábado y un hombre alto, de pelo negro y ojos azules muy oscuros, porte militar y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, miraba ansioso el reloj, como un niño esperando la hora de salida de la escuela para irse a su casa, cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta de aquella oficina.

-Adelante

Cuando se abrió la puerta, un soldado entro en el lugar e hizo el saludo militar

-Coronel Mustang, señor – dijo le soldado – los guardias de la prisión de Central reportaron actividad extraña en las ruinas del 5to. Laboratorio y solicitaron la presencia de un alquimista estatal.

-¿Y no hay nadie mas a quien puedan molestar? – Contesto el moreno – Yo estoy a punto de irme.

-¿Qué tipo de actividad? – intervino una mujer rubia, de ojos color vino y porte militar pero a la vez elegante y femenina.

-Los reportes indican que hubo una luz muy brillante que salía del interior, algunos de los guardias creen que se trata de alquimia y solicitan una investigación por alguien entendido en el tema.

-Hace cuanto sucedió eso – dijo el moreno

-Hace aproximadamente una hora señor

-Creo que será mejor ir a echar un vistazo señor – dijo la rubia – es el laboratorio 5, tal vez sean…

-A lo sumo deben ser unos maleantes saqueando el lugar, teniente Hawkeye – interrumpió el coronel mientras se levantaba– Pero si quieres vamos a investigar.

-Roy – dijo para si la teniente.

Unos minutos después el coronel y sus hombres llegaban al lugar.

-¡Fallman!, ¡Fuery!; revisen los pisos superiores.

-¡Si Señor!

-¡Si Señor!

-¡Breda y Havok!, revisen este piso y el patio central.

-¡Si Señor!

-¡Si Señor!

-Teniente, usted viene conmigo a revisar el sótano. ¡Recuerden señores, estas son ruinas viejas y no sabemos que hay adentro! ¡Sean precavidos!

Y todos entraron y se dividieron como se les fue asignado.

El silencio en aquel lugar era espeluznantemente sepulcral, cuando de pronto, el coronel y la teniente escucharon una voz que gritaba a lo lejos.

-¡Hermano ¿Dónde estas?!

Por un momento la pareja quedo paralizada por la impresión.

-¿Escucho eso coronel?

-Si teniente – el coronel esbozo una sonrisa – parece que no vinimos en vano después de todo.

Luego de un rato de inspeccionar todas las habitaciones en la dirección de donde habían escuchado el grito, llegaron a una cámara grande, medio destruida y con las paredes llenas de símbolos alquímicos; En el centro de la cámara, sobre un enorme circulo de transmutación, un chico de unos 17 o 18 años, cabello negro y piel morena, mas clara que la de un Ishbalano, yacía desmayado.

Al ver al chico, la teniente no pudo contener un impulso y salió corriendo hacia el, sin reparar en nada mas.

-Muchacho ¿Estas bien? – No hubo respuesta – coronel, parece que esta bien, pero, ¿Cómo llego aquí?, el paso esta restringido a los civiles.

-No lo se, pero será mejor llevarlo rápido a un hospital y buscar si hay alguien mas en el edificio.

Media hora después, un equipo de búsqueda registraba el lugar de arriba para abajo, el coronel Mustang comandaba la búsqueda y la teniente estaba a su lado todo el tiempo, en el rostro de Riza se reflejaba una gran preocupación.

-¿Qué opinas Riza?

-¿Señor?

-Te pregunte si quieres que le dejemos el trabajo al equipo y nos vallamos a casa.

-No me parece correcto señor, el general Haruko le encargo dirigir cada paso de la investigación.

-Sabes que nadie nos esta oyendo, no necesitas decirme señor cuando no hay nadie cerca, ya llevamos casados un año y sigues llamándome así.

-Ya te he dicho que es para evitar problemas en el trabajo, no se ve bien que una teniente llame por su nombre a su superior, aunque sea su esposo.

-Te veo preocupada, ¿es por el chico?

-Eso creo, llevamos casi una hora aquí y no hemos encontrado a nadie mas, pero el estaba llamando a su hermano.

-¿Segura que solo eso te preocupa?

-Por supuesto

Estaba mintiendo y ambos lo sabían.

El lunes siguiente, el coronel llegaba tarde al trabajo (cosa que se estaba haciendo costumbre), esperando, de mala gana, el seguro regaño que recibiría de su señora, se preguntaba quien mandaba a quien en esa oficina.

Pensaba en escusas para decirle como "es tu culpa por no despertarme" o "se me hiso tarde porque perdí mis llaves" o mejor "es que en el camino había una señora mayor y necesitaba ayuda para cruzar la calle" pero al final decidió quedarse callado mientras lo regañaban, ya en la casa se contentaría con ella.

-Buenos días a todos.

Sus oficiales se pusieron de pie rápidamente y saludaron a coro, excepto Riza quien miraba por la ventana con la misma mirada de preocupación en los ojos.

-Buenos días teniente – dijo Roy acercándose a ella.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!, Buenos días señor.

-¿Sigues distraída? ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre y descansas? si quieres te acompaño.

-Buen intento señor – Dijo ella sonriéndole – pero será mejor que empecemos a trabajar.

En su interior Mustang brincaba de alegría, pues a Riza se le había olvidado o no noto que el llego tarde.

-Y luego hablaremos de su llegada tarde señor – Termino Riza.

El coronel perdió toda su alegría en un segundo, y mientras sus oficiales se reían entre dientes, el fue hacia su escritorio y se sentó en su silla.

-Bueno, ya que ¿Qué tenemos para hoy teniente?

-Debe hacer el inventario de la armería señor.

-Havok y Fallman.

-También debe revisar las hojas de envío de equipo y personal al cuartel norte.

-Breda.

-Y debe presentar el informe sobre el incidente del sábado en las ruinas del laboratorio 5

-Fuery, luego lo traes para revisarlo y firmarlo. Por cierto teniente ¿Ya aparecieron los padres del chico?

-No señor, tampoco hay reportes de chicos desaparecidos con su descripción.

-Mmm… creo que seria buena idea ir a visitarlo luego, de todas formas es parte de la investigación ¿Te gustaría venir Riza?

La teniente esbozo una sonrisa –Si señor.

* * *

¡¡¡Ja ja ja!!!, les dije que les tenia sorpresas (chicas, no me maten), espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado, porque vamos a seguir.

En el siguiente capitulo: MÁS SORPRESAS

Recuerden dejar Reviews, nos vemos en la proxima.


	3. Tan igual y tan distinto

¡¡¡Hola de nuevo!!! como esta todo el mundo!, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, perdon por el retraso pero es que estube ocupado, en compensación por la espera a partir de este capitulo todos vana ser mas o menos del largo de estre.

respecto al capitulo anterior, espero que algunas personas ya no esten enojadas por lo de Mustang y Hawkeye.

y para terminar, lo de siempre: FMA no me pertenece, sino a Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

Capitulo 3

No sabia en donde estaba, se miraba como mi casa pero no había nadie, tampoco se escuchaban los ladridos del perro en el patio o el canto de las aves en los arboles cercanos; no, había un silencio total en el lugar.

De repente, todo parecía alejarse, corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero seguía alejándome, de repente, estaba de nuevo en ese extraño lugar, ese gran vacio donde lo único que había era esa gran puerta negra, enorme, cubierta con símbolos extraños y figuras grotescas.

-Creo que nos equivocamos- escuche.

Al voltearme vi a mi hermano de pie, su mirada reflejaba pena y tristeza.

Luego escuche un chillido, como bisagras oxidadas que se mueven por primera vez en años, me voltee de nuevo y la puerta estaba abierta, al instante muchos brazos negros salieron del interior y nos atraparon, después de eso, desperté.

-Fue una pesadilla.- Me senté en la cama mientras me restregaba los ojos, mi primer pensamiento fue que estaba en casa y que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero al sentir el olor a limpiador y medicamentos, y oír sonidos de personas que hablaban y caminaban en distintas direcciones me destape los ojos y la luz del sol me segó por un momento.

Cuando por fin pude ver, me di cuenta que estaba en un hospital, tenia puesta una bata y vendas en los brazos y la cabeza; la habitación era pequeña, con una única ventana grande que cubría toda la pared derecha y permitía ver el exterior, y un pequeño armario del lado contrario de la habitación donde supuse estarían mis cosas.

Realizando esta inspección a ojo de mi entorno estaba cuando la puerta se abrió, y una enfermera seguida de una pareja entraron a la habitación.

Mientras la enfermera me revisaba la temperatura y el pulso, el hombre, un sujeto alto, de cabello negro, ojos de un color que no se si era negro o un azul muy oscuro, y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo (debo admitirlo, me causo un poco de gracia al principio), acercó una silla a mi cama y se sentó, su acompañante, una mujer rubia, de ojos de un bonito color vino y que llevaba el cabello recogido, permaneció de pie junto a el.

-Veo que por fin despertaste.- dijo el.

-Si, muchas gracias – dije nervioso – perdón, ¿lo conozco?

Cuando los vi pensé que serian policías o militares, pues ambos portaban uniformes azules, además que el llevaba varias insignias de rango, ella también pero en menor cantidad.

¡Oh!, donde están mis modales, soy el Coronel Roy Mustang, pero también puedes llamarme el Alquimista de la Llama; ella es mi asistente, la teniente Riza Hawkeye.

-¿Alquimista de la llama? ¡¿O sea que es un alquimista?!

-Así es muchacho, quisiéramos que nos contestaras algunas preguntas.

-Espere un momento – le interrumpí - ¿En donde estoy?, ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Por favor relájate, volveré en un momento – dijo la enfermera, para luego salir.

-Si chico relájate, dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Iván, - dije con desconfianza - ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

-En el edificio donde te encontramos no había nadie mas – dijo la teniente – me temo que no sabemos.

-Lo cual me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar? – intervino el – el paso esta prohibido ha los civiles.

-La verdad no tengo idea de cómo llegue allí, estaba con mi hermano en una bodega, practicando con un circulo de…

-¿Transmutación? – me interrumpió el.

-Si, - dije algo confundido – y luego aparecí frente a una gran…

-¿Puerta negra? – volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Si!, que se abrió y muchos brazos negros nos jalaron a mi hermano y a mi hacia adentro, luego desperté en ese lugar.

Por un momento en silencio se apoderó de aquel cuarto de hospital, hasta que Mustang lo interrumpió.

-Muchas gracias, creo que seguiremos viniendo a visitarte – Dijo levantándose - y no te preocupes, me encargare de encontrar a tu hermano.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Muchas gracias! Señor… eh… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Coronel Mustang – Dijo retirándose.

El coronel y la teniente salieron del lugar. Ya afuera del hospital el coronel le dijo a su teniente:

-Ve al Cuartel General y ordena detengan la investigación sobre este chico, que Fallman ponga en el reporte que ya se reunió con sus padres.

-¿Y usted a donde ira señor?

-Debo hacer una llamada, pero no quiero hacerla desde el cuartel, llegaré luego.

-Si señor.

Desde mi habitación en el segundo piso pude ver toda la escena, el coronel diciéndole algo a su asistente para luego salir ambos en distintas direcciones.

Luego de esa extraña visita me puse a pensar, ¿en que lugar me encontraba? (porque era obvio que no estaba en mi ciudad), ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ese lugar?, ¿Dónde estaba mi hermano? Y otras muchas preguntas más.

Mientras yo me hacia mil y un preguntas, y sin yo imaginármelo siquiera, el coronel hacia una llamada desde un teléfono de un parque cercano.

-¿Halo? – contesto una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Señorita Rockbell? Buenos días, habla el coronel Mustang, disculpe que la moleste tan temprano, pero…

-¿Coronel? ¡Que bueno que llama!, le hablamos a su oficina pero dijeron que había salido, algo muy extraño paso hace un par de días y queríamos que usted nos diera su opinión.

-¿Un par de días dice? Por favor, cuénteme más sobre eso.

-Mañana le darán el alta y podrá regresar a casa joven Iván – Me dijo la enfermera por la mañana, mientras abría la ventana.

-Eso espero – dije entre dientes.

-¿Dijo algo?

-¿Eh? ¡No, Nada! – conteste rápidamente.

-Mmm, bien, siéntese allí donde esta que le traigo el desayuno – dijo tomando una bandeja del carrito que traía cuando llegó.

-Gracias – dije tomando la bandeja y acomodándola delante de mí.

-Volveré luego por la bandeja.

-Ok, gracias.

Trate de comer pero no pude mas que probar la comida, no solo porque sabia asqueroso, sino que me sentía sin hambre por el desvelo. Esa noche había tenido el mismo sueño, que me hizo despertar a media noche y difícilmente dormí media hora después de eso.

A eso del medio día volvieron a visitarme el coronel y su teniente, luego de acomodarse en una silla me dijo:

-Te tengo buenas nuevas, encontré a tu hermano.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Grandioso! ¿Y donde esta?, ¿Puedo verlo?

-Me temo que eso no es posible todavía, esta en otra ciudad, pero no te preocupes, esta con personas de confianza y en pocos días te reunirás con el.

-Que bueno escuchar eso, pero, tengo un problema, la enfermera me dijo que mañana me darán de alta y no tengo a donde ir.

-No te preocupes, ¿Con quien crees que hablas? – Dijo en tono altanero – Ya tengo todo preparado.

-Oh… gracias… supongo – dije algo dudoso de tanta amabilidad.

A la mañana siguiente estaba ya de alta y en la salida del hospital encontré un auto que me pareció un clásico con muchas modificaciones (lo admito, no se mucho de autos clásicos), era de color negro y junto a el estaba, platicando amenamente con una enfermera, el chofer, era otro de los militares, con su uniforme azul, se le notaba que era buena persona, tenia el cabello castaño claro, llevaba un cigarro en la boca y en las manos un letrero con mi nombre escrito, cuando me acerque preguntó:

-¿Tu eres Iván?

-Si, mucho gusto – dije extendiendo la mano.

-Igual – dijo contestando el saludo – soy el teniente segundo Jonh Havok, el coronel me envió para llevarte al lugar donde te hospedaras, por favor sube.

Cuando el auto arrancó le pregunté:

-¿Disculpe, donde esta el coronel?

-El no pudo venir, tenía mucho trabajo, pero dijo que iría a verte al mediodía para arreglar lo del viaje y que "Si alguien aparte de nosotros pregunta, eres del este", signifique lo que signifique.

-Está bien – dije disimulando.

-¿Estas bien?, tienes cara de no haber dormido en días – dijo después de que di un gran bostezo

-Es que he dormido mal estos días.

-Te entiendo, en estos hospitales de Central las camas parecen de granito – dijo riendo.

-"Así que esta ciudad se llama Central, que poca imaginación" – pensé.

-Bueno, - continuó – ya no tienes de que preocuparte, porque te espera una cama blandita y cómoda.

-Por cierto, ¿En donde es que me quedaré?

-En la casa de una amiga del coronel, es la viuda de su mejor amigo, así que ten cuidado de lo que dices en frente de ella, su nombre es Gracia Hughes.

-Está bien, cuidare mis palabras, gracias por el dato.

-Y hay mas, ella tiene una hija, se llama Elicia.

-Ok, ¿Falta mucho para llegar? – dije algo fastidiado.

-¡Cálmate chico!, llegaremos pronto, solo debemos hacer una pequeña parada.

Mientras avanzábamos por las calles de esa ciudad noté que en muchas de ellas había decoraciones, lo que me recordó los desfiles del 15 de septiembre en mi ciudad.

El teniente se detuvo frente a una juguetería y mientras bajaba del auto dijo: -Espérame aquí, no tardare.

Entro en el local y se quedó por algo mas de 10 minutos, lo que me dio tiempo de analizar la situación y pensar en que preguntas le haría Mustang en cuanto lo viera, por supuesto una de las primeras seria en donde diablos me encontraba, este lugar se parecía a mi ciudad, pero el ambiente era como si fuera en una época pasada, la gente vestía ropas como de los años 20's (de lo que me di cuenta al salir del hospital, pues las personas me miraban extraño con mis jeans y camiseta), y todos los vehículos en la calle eran parecidos al auto en el que estaba.

-Muy bien, ya regrese – dijo el teniente subiendo al auto, traía un paquete grande envuelto en papel de regalo que me entregó – toma, cuando lleguemos dáselo a la pequeña Elicia.

Encendió el motor y continuamos el camino.

Con mi personalidad curiosa por delante no pude evitar preguntarle al teniente - ¿A caso hay algún desfile?, digo, es que miré decoraciones en las calles.

-De verdad no eres de este país ¿verdad?, es por la celebración del Día del Ejercito, hace unos años hubo un misterioso y violento ataque en un par nuestras de ciudades, pero por la rápida intervención de nuestro ejercito los enemigos fueron repelidos en unas horas y desaparecieron, después de eso el gobierno estipulo ese día como Día del Ejercito – me contaba la historia como si eso fuera lo que le hubiera preguntado, aunque me hubiera conformado con un simple "si, tenemos una celebración nacional", era bueno saber algo de este lugar.

Luego de un rato de viajar en silencio nos detuvimos frente a una casa de color beige, de dos pisos, con un pequeño jardín al frente donde jugaba una pequeña con sus amiguitos, esta al vernos, salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, mientras gritaba:

-¡Mami!, ¡mami! ¡Llegaron las visitas!

Mientras bajábamos del auto y nos acercábamos al portoncito de la entrada una mujer de cabello castaño salía de la casa a recibirnos, la pequeña se ocultaba tras ella.

Buenos días, sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa, los estábamos esperando.

-Buen día señora Hughes, el es el muchacho, su nombre es Iván, el coronel dijo que pasaría al mediodía para visitarlos.

-Esta bien, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gracia Hughes y ella es mi hija Elicia, saluda hija – dijo inclinándose a la pequeña, esta se asomo un poco y saludo, un poco nerviosa.

-Hola.

-Hola pequeña, te traje esto – le dije a la niña mientras le daba el paquete que el teniente me entregado antes.

La niña tomó el regalo alegremente y de inmediato salió de detrás de su madre, que le dijo - ¿Cómo se dice cuando te traen un regalo?

-Gracias – dijo ya algo mas tranquila por el muchacho desconocido.

-De nada – le contesté con una sonrisa – Y muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa, espero no ser una molestia – dije dirigiéndome a la madre.

-De ninguna manera, los amigos del coronel son también nuestros amigos y no es ninguna molestia, pero pasen, este no es lugar para charlar ¿Gusta pasar teniente?

-Disculpe, pero debo regresar al cuartel. – dijo con una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Bien, en otra ocasión será, hasta luego teniente.

-Nos vemos, adiós Iván, fue un placer.

Y mientras el teniente arrancaba y se alejaba, nosotros entramos a la casa.

* * *

¿Qué les parese? dejen reviews

Ed: ¡Oye!, ¿Y a qué hora se supone que aparesemos nosotros en la maldita historia?

Dejame trabajar enano, yo se lo que hago.

Ed: ¡¿A quien le dices paracito de pulga sin desarrollar?! mas te bale que aparescamos pronto.

Al: Calmate nii-san, el nunca dijo eso.

Calmate o Al se queda como hijo unico, mira que yo decido lo que pasa aqui.

Ed: Bueno ya me calmo.

Despues de esta "pequeña" interrupcion...

Ed: Y dale con mi estatura.

...Espero que les este gustando la historia, les prometo que pronto aparece este chaparrin en la historia.

Ed: ¿Como que duende con enanismo? Ya vas a ver lo que te voy a...

Al (deteniendolo): Calmate hermano, nos vas a meter en problemas en esta historia también.


	4. Reencuentro

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Como esta mi publico! (sonido de grillos), Je je, perdon por la tardanza, pero la chamba (para los que no entienden, el trabajo), los scout y otras cosas me tenian atado de manos (suerte que andaba esa navaja).

Espero que el nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado, el proximo lo subiré pronto.

**Nota:** Ni FMA ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Reencuentro**

Ya era medio día del martes y yo estaba en la habitación que la señora Hughes me había reservado en su casa, las preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza y esperaba que llegara el tal coronel para obligarlo a que me diera respuestas.

Mientras estaba recostado en la cama (que por cierto, era la más cómoda que había probado en mi vida) mirando al techo pude escuchar que sonaba la campanilla de la entrada, luego escuché la voz de mi anfitriona y la del coronel que se saludaban y después ella lo invitaba a pasar (al parecer venia con mas personas, pues escuche varias voces mas) unos momentos después la pequeña Elicia tocaba a la puerta de la habitación y decía.

-¡Hermano grande! ¡Dice mi mami que si puedes bajar porque ya llego el tío Roy a verte!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Bajo en un momento! – dije levantándome de la cama.

Cuando bajé (pues mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso) me sorprendió un poco la escena que mire, en la pequeña sala había siete personas, pero lo que me sorprendió no fue eso, sino que en un silloncito para dos estaban el coronel y la teniente, abrasados, jugando con la pequeña Elicia.

Cuando me vieron bajar el único cambio que hubo en su actitud fue el de Mustang, que me quedó viendo con cara de "mejor no preguntes", pero no era necesario, pues hasta entonces note las sortijas de boda que ambos llevaban.

-Buenas tardes Iván – Dijo el coronel – espero que te encuentres bien.

-Si, gracias, la señora Hughes ha sigo muy amable conmigo, y buenas tardes a todos – dije dirigiéndome a las demás personas, luego a Mustang para que me presentara.

-Bien, a Havoc ya lo conoces, el regordete de es el teniente segundo Heymans Breda, el alto de pelo gris es el sargento segundo Vado Falman y el bajito de lentes es el sargento Kain Fuery; chicos, el es Iván.

Mientras el hablaba los iba señalando uno por uno, y ellos me saludaban amablemente para luego ver con malos ojos al coronel, lo que me causo un poco de gracia, y creo que a la teniente también, pues me pareció notar una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te hemos traído algunas cosas – dijo la teniente mientras sacaba unas bolsas de tienda de detrás del sillón en el que estaba.

-Por lo que me conto Havoc reímos que tu ropa era un poco llamativa para que salieras a las calles, por eso te compramos algunas ropas y zapatos, además de un abrigo – dijo Mustang – Riza la eligió, así que no me hago responsable – Agrego con una sonrisa, a lo que su esposa solo le dio un pellizco en el brazo.

-Eh, muchas gracias, creo – dije nervioso.

En ese momento se escucho como un animal raspaba la puerta de entrada, luego Elicia se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, mientras le gritaba a su madre – ¡Mami, voy a dejar que entre el perrito de la tía Riza!

Mientras la niña iba por el "perrito" su madre salía de la cocina con una bandeja en la que traía ocho tazas de té, la cual Mustang se apuró a tomar para ponerla en la mesita.

-Bueno muchachos, aquí esta el té – dijo la señora Hughes, mientras empezaba a servirnos te a los presentes – tómenlo antes de que se enfríe.

Justo cuando me sirvieron mi taza, la pequeña entraba en la sala junto con un enorme perro de color negro con blanco, el cual al verme se me abalanzo encima he hizo que me callera todo el té en la cara y la camisa, luego me olfateo la cara y empezó a lamerme.

-Y creo que te trajimos la ropa en el momento justo - dijo Mustang, mientras sus soldados reían entre dientes.

-Black Hayate, déjalo en paz – dijo la teniente, el perro al instante se fue a sentar en el piso junto a ella, la pequeña Elicia se reía y decía. –A Black Hayate le agrada mi nuevo hermano grande.

-Lindo perro – fue lo único que atine a decirle por el enojo, agradeciendo que el té no estuviera tan caliente.

La señora Hughes, que al principio se había preocupado por la reacción del perro al verme, me dijo amablemente – porque no pasas al baño para que te laves la cara, y te puedes poner una de las camisas que el coronel te trajo.

-Creo que eso haré – dije tomando la camisa que la teniente ya me estaba ofreciendo.

Mientras estuve en el baño las personas de la sala empezaron a platicar, Mustang le preguntaba a mi anfitriona – ¿Y bien Gracia, crees que pueda quedarse un par de días mas aquí?

-¡Oh! No hay ningún problema, se ve que es muy buen chico, en cuanto llegó lo pude notar, después del desayuno se ofreció para lavar los trastos, me recuerda un poco a Al, pero me preocupa que comió muy poco, creo que algo le preocupa mucho.

-Es verdad – intervino Havoc – cuando lo traía note que estaba muy pensativo.

-A Elicia le agrada, ya le dice hermano mayor como le decía a Ed y a Al cuando nos visitaban y como le dice a Winry.

-Si dice que se parece a Al espero que su hermano mayor no se parezca a Acero – dijo el coronel en tono burlón.

-¿Tiene un hermano mayor? – pregunto la señora Gracia.

-¡Ejem!... bueno… creo que olvide mencionarlo… el tiene un hermano mayor que ya viene a Central… ¿crees que el también pueda quedarse aquí también? Te prometo que será por poco tiempo.

-Oh no hay problema, pero para la próxima avísame con un poco mas de tiempo.

-Enserio crees que ellos puedan traer de vuelta a los Elric – le dijo a Mustang su esposa.

-La verdad no se si puedan, pero por lo menos no quiero que pasen lo mismo que ellos, hable con Winry y al parecer el lazo que une a estos chicos es igual de fuerte que el que unía a los Elric.

-Si es así entonces tal vez puedan traerlos de vuelta – dijo Falman.

-Pues en lo personal creo que le pones mucha fe a unos chicos que no conoces, pero no seria la primera vez – dijo Breda – sino solo hay que ver lo que hicieron Ed y Al para saber que tienes tus razones.

-En verdad seria bueno que pudieran traer a los chicos de vuelta – intervino Fuery, pero se interrumpió cuando escucho la puesta del baño que se cerraba, en un momento me reuniría con ellos y no querían que escuchara sus propósitos hasta que fuera necesario.

Cuando entré en la sala todos se quedaron callados viéndome, pude notar que la teniente tenía otra vez la misma cara de sorpresa y tristeza que puso el día que la conocí en el hospital.

-Bien, cono me veo – dije levantando los brazos a la altura de mis hombros y bajándolos, ahora llevaba una camisa de tela de color blanco, con botones del mismo color y siempre mis jeans de color azul, todos empezaron a darme halagos nerviosos como "te vez muy bien" o "te queda muy bien esa camisa".

-Solo era broma –dije al verlos tan nerviosos, lo que me indicó que habían estado hablando de mí – gracias otra vez por la ropa coronel.

-No hay problema, espero que podamos habla un poco sobre algunas cosas – en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de un reloj de cocina y la señora Hughes interrumpió.

–Pero será luego porque el almuerzo esta listo, pasen todos al comedor, hoy no se pueden escapar – dijo dirigiéndose al matrimonio de militares.

-Pues parece que no – dijo Mustang.

Todos pasamos al comedor y nos sentamos (como pudimos) a la mesa mientras la señora Gracia, Roy y Riza servían el almuerzo, no pude evitar pensar en lo irónico que era que un soldado de rango alto les sirviera a sus subordinados, pero el no pudo decir nada pues su esposa fue la que lo jaló para que ayudara.

Una vez empezamos a comer el coronel tomo la palabra – Y dime Iván, ¿como es el lugar del que vienes?

-Espere un momento, primero contésteme usted, ¿Cuándo veré a mi hermano?, ¿Cómo es que llegué a este lugar? Y no es que me queje, en realidad se los agradezco, pero ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad con un chico que ni siquiera conoce?

-A tu primera pregunta, el esta en camino, va a llegar a Central pasado mañana al mediodía, a las demás, me gustaría que lo discutiéramos junto con tu hermano, por lo que te pido un poco de paciencia hasta mañana para contestar tus preguntas, hasta entonces, dime ¿Como hiciste ese diseño en tu camiseta?, se nota que no esta hecho con alquimia.

-"Bien, entonces mi hermano llega en dos dias, esa es una buena noticia" – pensé – Bueno, ¿el estampado en mi camiseta dice? Lo hice con mi hermano, es un dibujo que estaba en la portada el diario del… - me quise interrumpir, pero el coronel no me dejó.

-¿Alquimista?

-Si ¿como lo sabe? – dije, mientras pensaba "ya empezó con lo de terminar lo que digo".

-Es que lo había visto antes, cuéntanos, ¿En ese diario estaba el círculo de transmutación del que me hablaste?

-Si, pero prefiero no seguir con ese tema hasta que vea a mi hermano.

-Esta bien, porque no cambiamos el tema por ahora – intervino la señora Hughes – Dinos Roy ¿Cuando vamos a ver a un pequeño Mustang corriendo por la casa?

Ante la pregunta, el coronel y su señora se pusieron rojos como un par de tomates maduros, mientras sus subordinados reían entre dientes, el se puso a tartamudear algo que no pude entender (y estoy casi seguro que nadie mas pudo).

-Estamos esperando que se solucione el asunto en el consejo, después de eso no tendremos problemas por ser un matrimonio y compañeros de trabajo.

-¡Si! ¡Pronto voy a tener un primito! – dijo alegremente Elicia.

Mustang no pudo hacer nada más que reír nerviosamente (y casi atorarse con la comida), mientras la pequeña niña seguía comiendo como si nada.

Después de eso el almuerzo fue más o menos "tranquilo", y pude obtener alguna información sobre estas personas, como que el señor Havoc tenia la peor de las suertes en cuestión de amores (según el mismo), que el sargento Fuery era experto en comunicaciones, el teniente Breda decía que era muy bueno en el ajedrez, y algunas otras cosas que hubo en la platica. Al final del almuerzo el coronel se disculpo en nombre de el y de todos sus subordinados pues tenían que volver al trabajo, ella le agradeció la visita y ellos se fueron, después de eso la pequeña y yo le ayudamos con el desorden que había quedado (ya saben, como después de la visita de varios amigos) y yo regrese a mi habitación para esperar que fuera el día siguiente, y claro, revisar las cosas que me habían traído.

El Jueves siguiente, antes del mediodía, estaba en la estación de trenes esperando la llegada del que traía a Jorge, mi hermano, me acompañaban el teniente Havoc y el sargento Falman, pues el coronel (según me dijeron ellos) estaba hasta las orejas en trabajo y la teniente no lo dejaba salir sin terminar.

A eso de las doce y media se escuchó a lo lejos el silbato del tren que se acercaba a la estación, y unos momentos después frenaba en el andén una gran locomotora de las que salen en las películas del viejo oeste, las personas empezaron a salir de los vagones mientras yo escudriñaba con la vista para localizar a mi hermano, después de un momento lo vi bajar del tren, no venia vestido como la ultima vez que nos vimos (cuando realizamos la transmutación) sino que vestía una camisa de tela de color beige claro, un pantalón de tela marrón y un chaleco del mismo color, por lo que pensé que el coronel había pedido que el también pasara inadvertido, cuando lo localice me di cuenta de que no venia solo, lo acompañaba una muchacha de unos 20 o 21 años, rubia, de piel clara y de ojos de un azul muy profundo, como dos zafiros, ella llevaba un vestido claro y un sombrero de orla amplia, además de ella venia una muchacha de piel morena, un poco mas oscura que yo ( que soy mas oscuro de piel que mi hermano) de cabello pelirrojo oscuro con un flequillo roza, vestía con un overol azul y debajo una camisa amarilla, cargaba un pequeño niño de unos tres años. Cuando Jorge me vio y me hizo el saludo scout, que es sosteniendo los dedos índice, medio y anular rectos, mientras el pulgar se pone sobre la uña del meñique, y se acerca la mano a la cien derecha, los soldados que me acompañaban se quedaron viendo raro, pues de lejos se parece al saludo militar.

-Oye, ¿tu hermano es militar? – pregunto el teniente Havoc.

-No – le conteste – solo es el saludo scout, lo hacemos cuando no nos vemos por un tiempo, es una costumbre que tenemos.

-¿y que es eso de "scout"? – pregunto el sargento Falman.

-Se los explico luego – dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia mi hermano.

Cuando yo empecé a caminar entre la gente, mi hermano acelero el paso, apartando a los que estuvieran en nuestro camino, al estar juntos me dijo:

-Te dejo unos días y consigues amigos importantes en el ejército.

-¡Cállate! – le dije, luego nos dimos un abrazo (rápido, como cualquiera que se dan unos hermanos en público) y le pregunte:

-¿Y quienes son estas señoritas? ¿No piensas presentarme? – dije volteando a ver a la chica rubia

-Ellas son las personas que tuvieron la amabilidad de cuidarme estos días, ella es Winry Rockbell – dijo presentándome a la rubia - es una mecánico, ella es Rose y su hijo Kain – esta ves a la mujer que cargaba al niño – son muy agradables y el es el…

Jorge se puso a buscar con la vista a alguien, hasta que lo interrumpí:

-Falta alguien.

-Si, seguro se retraso trayendo las maletas, es buena persona, solo cuídate de sus abrazos.

En ese momento salía del tren un hombre vestido de militar cargando varias maletas, era realmente enorme y musculoso, calvo excepto por un mechón rubio a manera de flequillo y un enorme bigote también rubio, y además lo rodeaban unas extrañas estrellitas rosadas.

-¿Qué me cuide de que? – dije, pero no pude continuar pues el hombre nos sujeto a mi hermano y a mí con sus enormes brazos y empezó a apretar con una indescriptible fuerza mientras decía como si no estuviera haciendo ningún esfuerzo:

-¡Oh que felicidad! Por fin el emotivo reencuentro de los hermanos que fueron separados por el destino, esto me llena de felicidad – sus estrellitas brillaban con mas fuerza – un evento tan feliz requiere de una celebración.

Como pudo por la asfixia, mi hermano le dijo – Pero será un funeral si no nos suelta.

Al escucharlo el sujeto ese nos soltó y dijo, mientras lloraba de alegría y (Dios sabrá por qué) se quitaba la camisa de un solo movimiento y empezaba a hacer poses para mostrar sus músculos.

-Oh, disculpen, es que en momentos así no puedo contener mis deseos de demostrar lo mucho que aprecio que me dejen participar de su gran alegría, permíteme presentarme – dijo dirigiéndose a mi – soy el Mayor Alex Louis Armstrong, el alquimista del brazo fuerte.

-No te fijes, el es así – me dijo mi hermano – es una buena persona.

-El coronel pidió que cuando se instalaran fueran a verlo al cuartel general – intervino el teniente Havoc.

-Está bien; hermano, el es el teniente segundo Jean Havoc – dije presentándole a mis acompañantes – y el es el sargento primero Vado Falman.

-Que tal

-Gusto en conocerte

-Mucho gusto – les contesto el – mi nombre es Jorge Díaz.

Entonces me acerque a las muchachas y me presente:

-Y yo soy Iván Díaz, encantado de conocerlas.

-Gusto en conocerte – dijo la señorita Rockbell.

-Encantada – dijo la señora Rose.

-Jorge, el corone Mustang es la persona que me ha ayudado en estos días, nos consiguió hospedaje y todo, creo que podemos confiar en el – le dije a mi hermano.

-Bien, creo que será mejor irnos, la señora Gracia debe estar esperándolos con el almuerzo y no es educado dejar esperando a una dama – dijo el teniente Havoc.

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos en los dos autos que el coronel había enviado.

En la casa de la señora Hughes, los militares no se quedaron pues tenían que regresar al cuartel, a las visitas nos toco distribuirnos en los dos cuartos que ella tenia para las visitas, así que mi hermano se quedó en mi cuarto (en el que había dos camas) y las muchachas se quedarían en el otro.

Durante el almuerzo mi hermano y yo nos empezamos a poner al día con lo que nos había pasado, el empezó con las preguntas.

-¿Cómo fue que encontraste a un coronel que te ayudó tanto?

-La verdad el me encontró a mi, el día que llegue aquí aparecí en un lugar muy extraño, eran unas ruinas, pero me desmalle y el y sus soldados me encontraron, cuando desperté estaba en un hospital y me dijeron que dormí por dos días.

-Siempre fuiste un dormilón – me dijo en tono burlón – yo aparecí en una ciudad llamada Lior, la señora Rose me encontró, ella vio lo que sucedió, estuve desmallado por un día entero.

-Es cierto, yo estaba allí cuando el llegó – intervino Rose – eran casi las nueve de la noche y yo iba por la calle, no había nadie mas por lo que nadie se dio cuenta, se dibujo un circulo de transmutación enorme en la plaza, despedía una luz blanca que me cegó por un momento y cuando desapareció el estaba tirado en el suelo, lo llevé a casa y fui a ver al mayor Armstrong, Winry estaba en mi casa de visita y ella se quedo cuidándolo, pensamos que era muy tarde para llamar al coronel Mustang.

-El lunes siguiente lo llamamos temprano – dijo Winry – pero el había salido y pensamos en llamarlo durante la tarde, pero el nos llamo antes y así nos pusimos de acuerdo para traer a Jorge a Central.

Después del almuerzo y de ponernos al día con lo que nos pasó durante estos días mi hermano y yo salimos en dirección al cuartel general de Central, Winry nos acompañó pues ninguno de nosotros conocía el camino, en unos minutos llegamos y nos llevaron a su oficina.

-Me alegro que llegaran – Dijo Mustang haciéndole una seña a sus soldados para que salieran de la habitación junto con Winry – Espero que su estadía en central sea placentera.

-Si, deje el papel de guía turístico y díganos, que es lo que quiere de nosotros – le dijo mi hermano.

-Perdónelo coronel, es un poco impulsivo a veces – intervine

-O no te preocupes, es comprensible que desconfié de alguien a quien no conoce, es raro, son hermanos pero se parecen muy poco

-¡Por suerte! – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Veo que se parecen un poco más de lo que creí – término.

Nosotros creímos que se refería a lo físico, ya que mi hermano es de cabello lizo mientras que el mío es rizado, el es delgado y yo soy mas o menos rollizo, y soy un poco mas alto que el a pesar de ser el menor, pero por su gesto se refería también a la personalidad.

-Por favor, explíquenos que era ese asunto que requería que estuviéramos ambos – le dije.

-Bien chicos, en realidad quiero que me expliquen exactamente todos los detalles de cómo atravesaron la puerta y cruzaron entre los mundos – Dijo con un tono muy serio.

* * *

¡¿Que les parece? espero les guste, los capitulos de esta historia estan creciendo como una planta, o sea lento pero seguro

Ed: ¡Oye tu! ¡¿No se supone que apareceriamos en este capitulo?

Ya empezo este, Yo no recuerdo haber firmado nada enano.

Ed: ¡A quien le dices piojo de microbio!.

Pues a ti

Al: por favor calmense los dos.

Winry: ¿Qué esta pasando aqui?

Al: mi hermano se esta peleando con el autor otra vez. (Sonido de dos golpes de llave de tuercas)

Bueno ya nos calmamos

Ed: ¡Por que fue eso!

Winry: Para que lo dejes en paz.

Ed: Claro, como tu ya apareciste lo defiendes. (Gran escandalo de una discución)

Amigos, nos leemos en la proxima, mientras yo calmo a estos dos, ¡dejen reviews!


	5. Cambio de ambiente

¡Como estan! perdon por tardarme, pero sigo del cuello, espero que entiendan

En este capitulo pasan cosas nuevas, aparecen nuevos personajes y... mejor lean ustedes

Para variar: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, sino aHiromu Arakawa

Well, lets start!

* * *

**Capitulo cinco: Cambio de ambiente**

-Bien chicos, en realidad quiero que me expliquen exactamente todos los detalles de cómo atravesaron la puerta y cruzaron entre los mundos – Dijo Mustang con un tono muy serio.

Al escuchar una pregunta de ese tipo nos quedamos de piedra, mi hermano fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Significa que estamos en otro mundo?, no puedo creer eso.

-La verdad no estoy seguro – dije – empezó con ese diario que encontré en una tienda de libros usados, decía que era de un tal Edward Elric.

Esta vez el coronel fue el que se sorprendió al recibir mi respuesta, el nombre del autor parecía que lo había dejado en shock, después de despacharse un vaso de agua casi sin respirar siguió con las preguntas.

-¿Todavía conservan ese diario?

-Si, yo lo traía en la bolsa cuando se activo el circulo ese de transmutación, lo saqué de mi maleta antes de venir hacia aquí – dijo mi hermano sacando el diario de su chaqueta y ofreciéndoselo al coronel, quien lo tomo todavía con nerviosismo – es bastante viejo, no se si signifique algo para usted.

Mustang abrió el libro y empezó a ojearlo, al parecer el entendía el código a la perfección, después de un momento dijo en voz baja – Al parecer es de el – Luego volteo a vernos y nos dijo – chicos, creo que ustedes no solo viajaron a través de los mundos, sino a través del tiempo.

Nosotros le quedamos viendo raro, el debió entenderlo, pues empezó a contarnos la historia de los hermanos Elric y como habían desaparecido.

-Entonces, lo que quiere es que le ayudemos a traer a esos chicos de vuelta – le dije.

-Eso lo resumiría bien, a cambio les ayudaremos en todo lo que sea necesario hasta que puedan regresar a su mundo, a demás de asegurarnos que nadie se entere de su situación.

-Pero no entiendo – le dije – por que esta tan seguro de que podemos traerlos de vuelta.

-Se que parece que les pido demasiado, pero estoy seguro que ustedes pueden hacerlo si se lo proponen.

La conversación se mantuvo en la misma dirección por un buen rato, afuera de la oficina la teniente (que al salir fue a ver unos asuntos pendientes) venia de regreso junto con Winry, ambas cargando unos papeles, en la puerta se encontró con algo que le pareció en parte gracioso y en parte irrespetuoso, estaban los demás miembros del escuadrón de su esposo, apoyando las orejas en la puerta para poder escuchar lo que pasaba en el interior.

-Si el coronel pidió que saliéramos es porque la conversación que iba a tener con ellos era en privado – dijo en forma de regaño a los soldados.

Ellos, por la posición en la que estaban, no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que ella les hablo, a lo que todos se pusieron en posición de firmes.

-Sera mejor que vallan y encuentren una ocupación hasta que el coronel los llame.

Ellos le hicieron el saludo y se retiraron, ella se quedo un momento en el lugar en donde estaba hasta que todos habían desaparecido por los pasillos del cuartel, cuando ella y Winry empezaron a caminar para buscar también algo que hacer, el gusanito de la curiosidad le picó y se acerco un poco a la puerta (de forma mas disimulada que sus compañeros claro está), pudo escuchar parte de la conversación que teníamos con el coronel.

-Espero que no crean que quiero chantajearlos por su situación, pero en este lugar necesitaran ayuda si quieren permanecer de incognito.

-Ni siquiera nos paso por la mente – le dije con sarcasmo.

-Pero nosotros no sabemos nada de alquimia – decía mi hermano – ni siquiera sabemos como diablos funcionó el circulo de transmutación que nos trajo, como podemos hacer lo que nos pide.

-De eso me encargare yo, de algún modo conseguiremos abrir las puertas para que vuelvan a casa.

-Haremos lo que podamos – dije – si estamos aquí debe ser por una razón, así que nos esforzaremos hasta el final, sin importar lo que pase.

Esas palabras le trajeron recuerdos a la teniente, que decidió dejar de espiar y seguir su camino, ahora llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro mientras platicaba amenamente con Winry.

Unas horas después, ya en casa de la señora Hughes a eso de las seis, mi hermano y yo estábamos en la sala pensando en algún plan para regresar a casa, de la forma que fuera, habíamos decidido no mencionarles nada a los demás hasta que fuera necesario, pensando estábamos cuando escuchamos el ruido de un chorro de agua y unos gritos provenientes de la cocina, cuando nos acercamos, vimos que la tubería del lavabo se había roto, y Winry trataba de contener el agua que salía con una olla e intentaba cerrar la llave, mientras la señora Hughes y Rose apartaban las cosas que estaban utilizando para cocinar.

Una vez que entre todos detuvimos la fuga la señora Gracia dijo:

-Parece que vamos a tener que llamar a un fontanero.

-No es necesario – dijo Jorge – yo puedo repararlo ¿tiene algunas herramientas?

-Es una de las cosas que sabemos hacer – hable yo – lo vamos a tener listo en un momento.

-Muchas gracias muchachos, ahora les traigo las herramientas de mi esposo.

Ella salió de la cocina a buscar las herramientas, mi hermano y yo nos pusimos a revisar el daño y ver como repararlo.

-¿En serio creen poder arreglarlo? – pregunto Winry

-En realidad es sencillo, mi hermano es bueno reparando cosas – le dije.

-Y el es bueno desarmándolas – intervino Jorge.

Le di un leve codazo por el comentario, Winry solamente sonrió.

-Me interesa un poco la mecánica, entre otras cosas, pero no es para tanto.

-¿Te gusta la mecánica? – me dijo ella emocionada.

-Un poco, me gusta saber como funcionan las cosas.

-Una vez desarmó un radio para verlo por dentro, al final terminamos con un montón de piezas regadas por todos lados – dijo mi hermano riendo.

-En mi defensa, estaba pequeño, además después lo armé de nuevo.

-Pero dejaron de recibirse varias emisoras.

-Ya te dije que la placa se golpeo, no fue mi culpa.

Todos empezamos a reírnos, luego le pregunté a Winry:

-¿Y que clase de mecánico eres? ¿De autos o de que?

-No, me dedico a hacer automails

-¿Automails? ¿Y que es eso?

-¿Nunca has oído de los automails? Son prótesis mecánicas que actúan como miembros reales.

En ese momento entro la señora Hughes con una caja de herramientas.

-Perdonen, no las encontraba.

-Esta bien – le dijimos tomando la caja – terminaremos en un segundo.

Después de media hora de trabajar dejamos la tubería lista, la señora Hughes estaba con Elicia, y Winry había permanecido cerca para ver como reparábamos la falla.

-Creo que no queda tiempo para cocinar – dijo la señora Gracia – que les parece si vamos a comer afuera.

-Es una buena idea – dijo Winry – podemos ir a un restaurante que me recomendó la teniente Hawkeye, dice que tienen buena comida allí.

Después de haber decidido el lugar nos alistamos para salir, ya que hacia frio decidimos abrigarnos, allí estrené el abrigo que me habían obsequiado.

-¿Y a que se dedican ustedes allá en donde viven? – pregunto Winry mientras doblábamos una esquina.

-Pues nosotros estudiamos, además tenemos un pequeño taller de serigrafía.

-¿Serigrafía? ¿Y que es eso? – dijo imitando el tono que yo había usado antes.

-Es el método que usamos para hacer los diseños que traíamos en nuestras camisetas, de donde venimos no se puede usar alquimia – dijo Jorge.

-¿Y es difícil hacerlos? – dijo Rose.

-En realidad no, solo se necesitan los materiales adecuados.

Nosotros seguimos la plática amenamente hasta llegar al restaurante, no nos dábamos cuenta que alguien nos estaba siguiendo desde las sombras.

Esa persona se alejo por un callejón oscuro para reunirse con sus compañeros.

-Parece que son ellos, lo extraño es que ese sujeto del abrigo es igual a alguien que asesiné hace años.

-No me interesa si se parece a tu padre o a quien sea, lo que espero es que nos sirvan, sino, pues mal por ellos; mantenlos vigilados.

-Hecho.

Al día siguiente estábamos de nuevo pensando en ideas locas de cómo regresar, cosas como usar otra vez el círculo que nos trajo, pero nos preocupo la idea de que termináramos en otro mundo más y más atrás en el tiempo.

-¿Y si buscamos mas información en el diario? – dije.

-No, Mustang se lo quedo, además, creo que no va a ser tan fácil como "para regresar hagan esto y esto"

-En este mundo usan la alquimia, entonces busquemos una forma de usarla para regresar.

-Eso suena bien, ¿pero como vamos a aprender alquimia?, al parecer es distinta a la alquimia antigua de nuestro mundo.

-Habrá que buscar la manera.

En ese momento Winry bajaba las escaleras, traía un pequeño bolso en la mano

-Bueno, no se van a quedar todo el día allí hablando entre ustedes ¿o si?, vamos a salir a caminar un rato, ya le dije a la señora Hughes que comeremos fuera.

No pudimos decir nada, pues nos tomo de las muñecas y prácticamente nos arrastro a la puerta, la pequeña Elicia nos vio y empezó a decirle a Winry:

-¿Puedo ir hermana grande? ¿Puedo, puedo? Porfa, di que si.

Winry se detuvo y le contesto.

-Si tu madre dice que si entonces puedes venir.

La pequeña salió presurosa a pedirle permiso a su madre, después de un momento regresó y nos fuimos todos juntos de "paseo".

Unas horas después.

-Oye Winry.

-¿Si?

-¿Enserio necesitas todas estas cosas? – Dije con una carga de paquetes enorme en los brazos, mi hermano traía una igual.

-En realidad no todas, porque algunas son de Elicia y otras para Rose, además de un par de regalos para la señora Hughes, desde hace mucho no tengo compañía para cargar y tengo que aprovecharla.

-Entonces somos tus burros de carga – dijo Jorge.

-Yo no lo diría así, pero, si creo que lo describiste bien – contesto con una sonrisa.

-Y dinos Winry, ¿Qué eras tu de esos hermanos Elric que nos conto el coronel? – dije para cambiar el tema, pues Jorge iba a continuar discutiendo.

-Ellos eran mis mejores amigos desde la infancia, además a Edward…

Se interrumpió, al parecer sentía pena de sus palabras y tristeza de sus recuerdos, cuando se disponía a hablar la pequeña Elicia dijo:

-Hermana grande, tengo sed, compremos algo de beber.

-Esta bien Elicia, vamos por algo de beber – dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Entramos a un restaurante para comer algo, pues era casi mediodía, después de un rato de hablar de otras cosas sin importancia como el clima en Ametris (así se llama este país) y los lugares bonitos en Central nos dispusimos a regresar, en el camino, un sujeto de gabardina negra choco contra mí haciéndome caer, el maleducado ni siquiera se disculpo y siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, después de recoger todos los paquetes (que sigo diciendo, eran demasiados) continuamos el camino de regreso.

Ya en casa la pequeña Elicia fue alegre a buscar a su madre para mostrarle las cosas bonitas que Winry le había comprado, y mientras revisábamos los paquetes Winry encontró algo que inicialmente no traíamos.

-Este libro no lo compre yo, ¿Ustedes lo compraron?

-No, ni siquiera tenemos dinero – dijo mi hermano.

-¿Qué libro es?

-"Alquimia básica, lineamientos y teoría".

El libro se notaba que era nuevo, era de grosor medio, en tamaño era un poco más grande que el diario de Edward Elric, de color negro y tenia un círculo de transmutación dorado en la tapa.

-Que raro, ¡Ya se, seguramente se le calló al tipo con el que choqué!

-Lo mas seguro es que lo este buscando, pero ni modo, no creo que lo volvamos a encontrar – dijo Jorge.

-Por la dirección creo que iba a la estación de trenes, seguramente esta a kilómetros de Central – dijo Winry.

-Winry, ¿Crees que podamos quedarnos con el? – le pregunte después de pensarlo un momento.

-Claro, de todos modos yo no estudio alquimia – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Winry me pasó el libro, mientras ella y los demás continuaban con las cosas que compró yo me entretuve ojeándolo, cuando pensé en leerlo en orden me sorprendí, en la primera pagina estaba, bajo el nombre del libro, el mismo símbolo que en el diario, y debajo de este estaba el nombre del autor.

-Nicholas Flamel, ¡Esto es imposible, hermano, el autor de este libro se llama Nicholas Flamel!

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Nicholas Flamel? No estés jugando.

-No es broma, aquí esta escrito.

-¿Qué pasa, conocen a esa persona? – pregunto Rose.

-De donde venimos es el nombre de un famoso alquimista.

-¿No dijeron que en su mundo no se podía usar alquimia? – dijo la señora Gracia.

-Y no se puede, pero en la antigüedad hubo alquimistas como Nicholas Flamel, según la leyenda el consiguió crear la piedra Filosofal y el Elixir de Larga Vida.

-Sera mejor que le informemos de esto al Coronel Mustang – dijo Winry

-Lo llamare por teléfono – dijo nuestra anfitriona.

Media hora después mí hermano y yo estábamos de nuevo en la oficina del Coronel, después de contarle lo sucedido y explicarle lo del autor del diario nos dijo:

-Era de esperarse, según el diario de Acero en su mundo hay personas iguales a las de este mundo, debe ser normal que hayan personas con el mismo nombre, pero si este tal Nicholas usa el mismo símbolo de los Elric entonces tendré que investigarlo.

-Mientras tanto, nos gustaría que nos enseñara alquimia Coronel – le dijimos casi al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, pero por mis ocupaciones no tengo tiempo de hacer las de maestro de escuela – dijo con tono petulante.

La teniente Riza solo lo miró con ojos de "no seas así".

En ese momento se abrió de golpe la puerta y el Mayor Armstrong (vestido de civil) entro en la sala diciendo:

-En ese caso permítanme ser yo quien los inicie en el maravilloso estudio de la alquimia, tendrán el honor de aprender la técnica de alquimia artística que ha pasado de generación en generación el la familia Armstrong.

Esto último lo dijo mientras (otra vez) se quitaba la camisa y mostraba sus músculos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva espiándonos Mayor? – dijo Mustang – en fin, no dije que no les enseñaría, solo que no puedo en este momento, además, ellos ya tienen algo que estudiar, en cuanto pueda pasare a ver sus progresos con el libro de Flamel muchachos.

Nos despedimos de los presentes y regresamos a casa de la señora Hughes, mientras el coronel se quedaba platicando con el Mayor.

-Mayor, espero que usted pueda hacerme un favor, pero no se lo mencione a nadie.

-¿Un favor, a que se refiere?

-Necesito que averigüe una dirección para mí

Unos minutos después el Mayor Armstrong salía de la oficina pensando en como hacerle este favor a Mustang sin que nadie se enterara.

El coronel se quedo hablando con su esposa, que otra vez tenia la misma cara melancólica.

-¿En serio se parecen tanto?

-No solo en lo físico, también la misma actitud de no rendirse, ¿crees que debamos contárselo?

-Ahora no, pero tal vez en el futuro sea necesario.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, nosotros estábamos de regreso en casa de la señora Gracia, estábamos leyendo el libro, que era complicado desde la primera pagina, pero después de un rato le agarramos el ritmo (o sea, practicando teóricamente en una libreta) y todo se hizo mas claro, unos días después decidimos hacer muestro primer intento real en el patio de la casa creando bruma con un tazón de agua, en cual, debo admitirlo, fue un fracaso, pero por suerte el coronel llegó y nos ayudó corrigiendo aquello en lo que nos habíamos equivocado, después el segundo intento fue un éxito rotundo, excepto que usamos mucha agua y la bruma cubrió casi toda la cuadra como por media hora.

-Sera mejor buscarles un lugar donde puedan practicar sin preocuparse por el daño colateral – dijo Mustang.

-¿Por que no vienen a Rizembull conmigo? – dijo Winry apareciendo por la puerta.

-¿No tienes problemas con eso? – pregunto el coronel.

-No hay ningún problema, en casa hay mucho lugar donde pueden quedarse, además, Rose debe regresar a Lior y yo tengo muchos pedidos pendientes en los que me pueden ayudar – contestó con una sonrisa.

Nosotros estábamos sorprendidos por el ofrecimiento (ignorando eso de ayudar con los pedidos) por lo que al principio no tuvimos ni idea de que decir, al reaccionar le dije:

-¿En serio no hay problema?, no queremos ser una molestia.

-No se preocupen, allá nos servirían unas manos extra y podrán contarme más sobre su mundo.

Después de eso nos pusimos de acuerdo para el viaje, después de que Winry llamara a su abuela para avisarle que llevaba ayuda para el taller (bueno, sus exactas palabras fueros "un par de burros de carga" en tono burlón), el coronel nos encargó que practicáramos todo lo posible con el libro, y que le informáramos de nuestros progresos.

Unos días después estábamos bajando del tren en la estación de Rizembull, una villa muy bonita en una gran planicie, llegamos a la casa Rockbell donde vivía Winry con su abuela la señora Pinako Rockbell, que según me dijeron era una gran mecánico de automails

-Supongo que ellos son los muchachos que traerán a los chicos de vuelta – dijo la señora al vernos, a su lado tenia un gran perro negro con la panza y el hocico blancos y una pata de automail.

-Si abuela, mientras practican se quedaran aquí en la casa.

-Pues mucho gusto muchachos, soy Pinako Rockbell, espero que mi nieta les halla dicho que aquí tendrán que ganarse la estadía, tenemos mucho trabajo en el taller, así que mejor váyanse preparando porque no va a ser nada sencillo – dijo la señora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, supongo que mi hermano igual pues puso una cara que mejor ni les digo.

-No se preocupen muchachos – nos calmó Winry – a ella le gusta exagerar con eso, pero en realidad no es muy difícil, además tendrán tiempo para practicar su alquimia.

Después de esta "extraña" presentación, entramos a la casa, algo que noté casi al entrar fue un tablero pegado a una pared donde había muchas fotografías, en ellas Winry nos mostró quienes eran los famosos hermanos Elric, en la foto que señaló estaban ella con un muchacho rubio bajito que usaba un abrigo rojo y un sujeto en armadura realmente alto, en otra estaba con un joven castaño con un abrigo igual que el del chaparrito de la foto anterior, pero se notaba que era mas alto.

Ella nos explicó que el bajito era Edward, el autor del (maldito) diario ese, y que la armadura era Alphonse, que en ese momento era una armadura vacía, y era el mismo de la segunda foto después de recuperar su cuerpo.

-Hay momentos en que realmente los extraño –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – pero se que regresaran, tienen que hacerlo.

-Haremos hasta lo imposible y más por que suceda – dijo mi hermano.

-Te prometo que regresarán.

Ella solo sonrió para luego secarse las lágrimas y recuperar su habitual ánimo.

Los siguientes días fueron relativamente tranquilos, ayudábamos con el trabajo del taller (que si era como la señora Pinako decía), Winry y la señora Pinako accedieron a enseñarme como reparar un automail, aprendimos a mantener a Winry tranquila para que no sacara su llave de tuercas (porque si se enojaba la usaba como garrote contra nosotros), además que mi hermano y yo tuvimos grandes progresos en nuestros estudios de alquimia, lo cual junto a nuestros conocimientos previos en otras áreas nos facilitó un trabajo de reparaciones en la comunidad, que era un ingreso extra para nosotros y para nuestras anfitrionas.

Ya llevábamos casi un mes en Rizembull y decidimos llamar al coronel para informarle de nuestro progreso, pero…

-¿Cómo que no esta?

-El coronel salió de Ciudad Central por una investigación, pero espera que sigan estudiando – decía la teniente del otro lado de la línea.

-Esta bien, por favor avísennos cuando regrese – y colgué.

-Al parecer el coronel no está hermano, la teniente dice que salió de Central.

-Debe ser algo muy importante y secreto si no fue con la teniente, ¿Has notado que ella siempre estuvo a su lado mientras estuvimos en la ciudad?

-Espero que tenga que ver en como vamos a regresar a casa.

-Espero que si, bueno, te dejo, tengo que alistarme para ver a la señorita Nelly en la tarde.

-Parece que a mi hermano mayor le esta gustando este mundo – le dije en tono burlón

-No esta tan mal, ¿Por qué no invitas a Winry a salir?, se ve que se agradan – me contestó para vengarse.

-¡Solo somos amigos! – le grité nervioso, sentía que me estaba sonrojando.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya cálmate, solo era broma.

El se fue y me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho.

En esos días Rizembull era un poco fría, pero de todas formas muy agradable para salir de paseo, por lo cual cuando tenia tiempo libre (o sea, cuando acababa en el taller y mi hermano salía con alguna de las chicas del pueblo) Winry y yo íbamos a explorar el bosque, o a pasear por el rio, o simplemente a caminar para distraernos, yo siempre llevaba mi cuaderno de dibujo para retratar las cosas que veía, pero sin darme cuenta se estaba llenando poco a poco de dibujos de Winry, en realidad me estaba gustando este mundo.

* * *

Ed con la boca abierta: KIAAAAAA! ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI? oye plumifero del demonio, explicame que rayos es eso del final

Solo me parecio un buen final ¿no te gusta?

Ed: ¡CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTA! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE ESO?

Al: Calmate nii-san.

De todas formas tu estabas en otro mundo, ella no te va a esperar por siempre.

Ed: Pe.. yo.. es que.. ¡Yo no he dicho nada!

Winry susurrandole a Al: parece que ni noto lo que Iván dijo de las fotos.

Al tambien susurrando: Ten cuidado, puede escucharte.

Bueno amigos, hasta aqui llegamos por hoy, mientras amarramos a este duende por ahora (Ed: ¡A QUIEN LE DICES MICROBIO DE PROTOZOO!) dejen sus reviews!.

¡Empieza la votacion, como queren que se llamen los malos!

Ed: ¡Que se llame Buho y que Al y yo le rompamos la cara!

Callate o tardas mas en salir.

Ed: Fue Al quien lo dijo.


	6. El señor Flamel

¡Hola como esta todo el mundo! milagrosamente estube inspirado y pude actualizar en tan poco tiempo.

Como siempre, aquí hay mas sorpresas, aunque para variar el titulo explica poco de la situacion; se que de seguro ya se dieron cuenta, pero de todas formas debo decirlo: Este fic esta basado casi completamente en la 1ra. temporada, pero de vez en cuando agregaré detalles del manga que vallan con dicha temporada.

**Y algo nuevo:** Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, sino a Hiromu Arakawa, una vaquita que vive en Japón

* * *

**Capitulo 6: El señor Flamel**

-Creo que nos equivocamos.

Volteo y allí esta mi hermano, sus ojos muestran tristeza

De pronto un ruido de bisagras oxidadas me hace voltear, esa gran puerta esta frente a mí, pero esta vez está abierta.

Miles de brazos negros como la noche se abalanzan hacia nosotros y nos jalan al interior, solo veo como la puesta se cierra y me quedo flotando en tinieblas

-De verdad que no debieron meterse con cosas mas allá de su ingenio chicos.

Escucho esa vos que habla, pero no puedo distinguir desde donde proviene.

-De todas formas tienen algo que hacer, así que los dejare pasar.

Una luz muy brillante aparece debajo de mi, empiezo a caer como en un precipicio, en ese momento… despierto con un grito.

Estoy de nuevo en la realidad, en este mundo extraño y nuevo para mí, todavía esta oscuro, seguramente es medianoche, me siento en mi cama, estoy sudando, mi corazón todavía late aceleradamente.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Winry apareciendo por la puerta – escuche un grito.

-Estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla.

-¿Otra vez la misma? – dijo mi hermano, apareciendo junto a Win.

-Si, cada vez es peor, más vívida.

-Intenta dormir otra vez, apenas es la una y media – dijo bostezando.

-Lo intentaré.

El sueño se repetía cada noche, desde que llegué a Rizembull había empeorado.

A la mañana siguiente salí temprano con mi hermano a la estación de trenes para recoger algunos materiales para el taller, en el camino nos encontramos con la señorita Nelly, quien decidió acompañarnos.

-¿En serio han avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo? –preguntaba ella sorprendida.

-La alquimia es un juego de niños – decía mi hermano para presumir.

-Hermano, no seas mentiroso, que te ha costado mucho.

-Perdón por no leer todos esos libros de química que te compraste – dijo en tono burlón.

-Allí estaban para cuando quisieras leerlos, pero como eres tan flojo.

-Por que mejor no me cuentan de donde vienen – interrumpió Nelly para que dejáramos de pelear.

Nos pusimos nerviosos por un momento, pero rápidamente contesté:

-Pues venimos de… de… ¡de ciudad del Este! - Se notaba que estaba nervioso, pero ella decidió aceptar mi respuesta.

-Y que los trajo por aquí, el joven Jorge no ha querido contarme nada en especifico – dijo ella tomando coquetamente del brazo a mi hermano.

-Pues estábamos iniciando nuestros estudios de alquimia y Winry nos ofreció su casa para que pudiéramos practicar lejos del ajetreo de la ciudad.

-Se ve que se llevan muy bien – me dijo ella con una sonrisa picara, la cual Jorge compartió.

-Pasan bastante tiempo juntos, en el trabajo y en los ratos libres – decía mi hermano - ¿Me pregunto como hace para soportarte?

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!, además, aunque no lo acepte ella sigue enamorada de ese Edward Elric.

-No hemos dicho otra cosa –decía Nelly entre risas.

-Hermano, cuando regresemos tenemos que llamar al coronel – esta vez era yo quien quería cambiar el tema.

-Ya pasaron varios días, seguramente ya regresó a Central.

-¿Coronel? ¿Qué coronel? – preguntó Nelly curiosa.

-Roy Mustang, es un amigo nuestro, nos ayudo mientras estuvimos en Central.

-Bien, hasta aquí los puedo acompañar muchachos – se despidió Nelly – tengo que apresurarme a comprar algunas cosas para mi madre.

-¡Hasta luego!

-¡Nos veremos en la tarde! –decía mi hermano mientras ella se alejaba hacia la tienda del pueblo.

Ya de regreso en la casa Rockbell llamamos al cuartel de Central para intentar localizar al coronel, otra vez la teniente fue quien nos atendió.

-Lo siento chicos, Roy aun no regresa, pero hablé por teléfono con el y dijo que pasaría por Rizembull antes de venir a Central, le queda de camino.

-Pues muchas gracias teniente, aquí le esperaremos, ya verán cuanto hemos progresado, seguramente pronto lograremos traer a sus amigos de regreso.

-Esta bien, gracias Ian… ¡Iván! Perdón quise decir Iván

-Heee… bieeen; hasta pronto teniente, por favor dele nuestros saludos a la señora Gracia y a la pequeña Elicia.

-Hasta pronto chicos, cuídense, y saluden a las Rockbell de mi parte.

-Claro, adiós – dijimos al unísono antes de colgar.

-Que raro, la teniente confundió mi nombre, ¿Qué crees hermano?

-Creo que nos ocultan algo, siempre que te veía o que hablábamos de ti ponía cara de tristeza, tendremos que hacer que nos digan lo que se traen.

-¡Chicos! – se escuchó a Winry desde la cocina – ya es hora de almorzar, vengan a comer.

Obedecimos y fuimos a comer, esa tarde hicimos varios experimentos del libro y otros que nos inventamos, ya que la señora Pinako nos dio la tarde libre, mientras practicábamos no nos dimos cuenta que alguien se acercaba a nosotros.

-Valla valla, parece que tenemos a un par de alquimistas novatos por aquí – nos dijo el sujeto, un hombre alto, blanco, de cabello negro a la altura del hombro y que usaba una gabardina negra – supongo que ustedes son los nuevos protegidos del coronel de la llama.

El sujeto tenía unos ojos parecidos a los de Mustang, a excepción que eran de un color verde intenso y una mirada que no inspiraba mucha confianza.

-No se preocupen – dijo al ver que nos pusimos en alerta a lo que hiciera – no quiero hacerles nada, solo díganle a Roy que un viejo amigo de Ishbal le manda saludos, y que pronto nos veremos.

No pudimos ni preguntar nada, pues de inmediato sacó la mano derecha de su bolsillo, y pudimos ver que en su guante tenia un circulo de transmutación estampado en verde, el hombre agitó su mano y de inmediato se levantó una polvareda que le dio tiempo de irse sin ser visto.

-¿Quién diablos es ese sujeto? – dijo Jorge escupiendo tierra.

-Ni idea, pero me parece que no es muy amigable – dije quitándome el polvo del pelo.

No volvimos a mencionar el tema del sujeto ese por el resto del día, para no preocupar a las Rockbell, pero ambos estábamos preocupados por lo que quiso decir.

Al día siguiente Winry y yo fuimos a hacer unas reparaciones para las que nos llamaron, mientras mi hermano se quedaba en el taller ayudando a la señora Pinako en unas prótesis que estaban pendientes, al regreso veníamos caminando calmadamente, platicando, como esperando tardar un poco mas en llegar a casa.

-Winry, es probable que cuando venga el coronel nosotros regresemos a Central.

-Ya lo se, solo prométanme que serán cuidadosos y no se meterán el problemas innecesarios – en su voz se notaba algo de tristeza.

-Te lo prometo; ¡Ah! Por cierto, ayer te transmutamos unas piezas de aluminio especial, es reforzado con titanio para que uses en tus automails, las dejamos en el sótano, espero que te gusten.

-¡En serio! – dijo ella emocionada – ¡¿De donde sacaron aluminio?

-Lo transmutamos también, teníamos pensado hacerte un collar de plata, pero como ahora también prohibieron transmutar otros metales preciosos además del oro, decidimos hacer algo que pudieras usar en tus nuevos diseños de automails.

-Y como lo transmutaron, ¿No necesitan materiales base para las transmutaciones?

-Eso es cierto, lo sacamos del suelo, el aluminio es el metal mas abundante en la tierra, es raro, en mi mundo y tiempo el aluminio es el metal mas utilizado, pero aquí apenas y lo utiliza el ejército.

-Eso es porque aquí solo lo pueden obtener los alquimistas, es por eso que es tan caro.

-Ya entiendo, en ese caso cuida el que te dejamos, te puede sacar de un apuro – le dije sonriendo.

Una vez estuvimos de regreso, a eso de las dos de la tarde, nos encontramos con un coronel en estado de aceleración total, hablando a mil por hora y caminando de un lado al otro.

-Hola coronel, no lo esperábamos todavía – le dije.

-¡Donde rayos estabas! ¡El tren sale en veinte minutos y aun hay que llegar a la estación!

-¿Tren? ¿Tren a dónde?

-¡Deja de preguntar y trae tu maleta!

Subí casi corriendo a mi habitación, donde encontré a mi hermano empezando a hacer mi maleta, con sus maletas al lado de la puerta.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, seguro ya te dijo el coronel que nos vamos.

-Eso creo, pero como esta tan exaltado – le dije tomando unas prendas y metiéndolas en la maleta.

Una vez terminamos con las maletas salimos todos a toda prisa a la estación, apenas pudimos despedirnos pues el tren ya estaba por partir.

-Nos veremos pronto – decíamos, mientras el teniente Havoc (que nos había esperado en la estación) subía nuestras maletas al tren.

-Antes de que se vallan quería darles esto – dijo Winry mientras nos ponía en el cuello un collar a cada uno – así siempre nos recordaran cuando regresen a su mundo.

Dichos collares eran conformados por una tuerca sujeta con un cordel, por alguna razón me pareció el mejor regalo del mundo.

-Gracias Win, te prometo que la próxima vez traeremos a los Elric.

Lo último que vimos fue a Winry en el andén agitando la mano en forma de despedida.

Una vez instalados en el tren…

-Bien, díganos por que era tan importante que tomáramos este tren, ¿Por qué no pudimos tomar el de mañana a Central? – dijo mi hermano.

-Porque habríamos demorado más tiempo, además no vamos a Central.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y hacia donde vamos?

-A Rondo, un pueblo cerca de aquí, llegaremos a la estación para tomar la última diligencia.

-¿Y a que vamos a ese lugar?

-A ver a Nicholas Flamel – fue la respuesta tajante de Mustang.

Con una respuesta como esa solo nos quedamos viendo entre nosotros, por la cara de Mustang sabíamos que no diría nada mas sobre el tema, en ese instante recordamos el incidente del sujeto del día anterior.

-Coronel – dijo Jorge – ayer apareció un sujeto muy raro mientras practicábamos, dijo que era un viejo amigo de Ishbal y que pronto se verían.

-¿Y como era ese sujeto? – dijo Mustang algo preocupado.

-Pues era un alquimista, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, usaba una gabardina negra y un guante con un círculo de transmutación al dorso.

-¡Andre! – grito Mustang, lo que hizo que todos en el tren voltearan a vernos.

Después de hacer que el coronel se calmara y se sentara estuvimos tratando de sacarle información, pero a todas nuestras preguntas el contestaba con evasivas (si es que contestaba).

Luego de unas horas de viaje en tren, en las que nos dedicamos a desarrollar mas teorías para abrir la puerta, llegamos a la estación de trenes del pueblo, desde allí tomamos una diligencia (no tenia ni idea que aquí las seguían usando) hasta el pueblo de Rondo, lo que nos llevo otra hora de camino, en fin, llegamos a eso de las ocho de la noche, al parecer Mustang tenia todo planeado, pues en la hostería del pueblo nos esperaba la teniente junto a los demás miembros del escuadrón.

-Hola chicos, como están – dijo la teniente cuando entramos.

-Hola teniente Hawkeye, como ha estado.

-No, ya no es Hawkeye – interrumpió alegre y orgulloso Mustang – ahora es la teniente Riza Mustang.

-Si, Ya se soluciono el problema en el consejo del ejército, y aceptaron que sigamos como compañeros de trabajo

-SIP, ahora ya no vamos a tener problema con esos molestos políticos – decía Mustang.

-Pues felicidades – les dije.

-Felicidades señor y señora Mustang – dijo mi hermano.

-Coronel, ¿A que hora veremos a Flamel? – le pregunté.

-Sera en la mañana, esta en la antigua casa de un alquimista de la localidad, un tal Mahjal, por eso no lo veremos hoy.

-Espere, ¿No será el mismo Mahjal que conocieron los Elric, del que nos contó verdad?

-Precisamente, es ese mismo.

Después de ese "agradable" momento nos dividimos los cuartos, el coronel y su esposa se quedaron en una habitación, mi hermano y yo en otra y a los demás los metieron en un solo cuarto para todos.

Al día siguiente salimos muy de mañana a buscar al tal Nicholas Flamel, en el camino nos encontramos con una joven de unos 19 años que luchaba para cargar con varias bolsas llenas de vegetales y otras cosas, inmediatamente me ofrecí para ayudarle con su carga (ya saben, caballerosidad primero) no se por que pero los demás no nos esperaron y se adelantaron, por lo que nos quedamos caminando solos.

-Mucho gusto, soy Iván – le dije recogiendo un par de bolsas.

-Soy Clauss – me respondió con una sonrisa – gracias por la ayuda, no era necesario.

-No hay problema, en serio.

La señorita Clauss era muy bonita, debo admitirlo, tenía el cabello negro, su piel blanca hacia resaltar sus bonitos ojos azules, no se de que forma la miré porque se sonrojo un poco, volteó a ver a otro lado pero siguió platicando conmigo.

-¿Y que los trae a este pueblo perdido en la nada?

-Estamos buscando a un alquimista llamado Flamel, ¿Sabes donde queda la casa de un tal Mahjal? Nos dijeron que estaría allí.

En cuanto pronuncié el nombre de Mahjal su semblante cambió, ya no mostraba la misma sonrisa, sino que su rostro se tornó serio y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, al parecer ese nombre le traía malos recuerdos.

-Disculpa ¿Dije algo malo?

-¡Oh, no! – de nuevo tenia su sonrisa – la casa Mahjal esta saliendo del pueblo cerca del bosque, es fácil llegar, pero ese lugar ha estado abandonado por años, ¿Qué estaría haciendo un alquimista allí?

-No tengo ni idea – dije en tono alegre, a lo que ella se rió un poco – pero necesitamos encontrar a ese sujeto.

-Bueno, aquí me quedo yo – dijo cuando llegamos frente a su casa – de nuevo gracias por la ayuda.

-Fue un placer, gusto en conocerte Clauss – dije alejándome por el camino, después de entregarle sus cosas.

Poco después me reuní con los demás, que me esperaban en la plaza del pueblo.

-Parece que mi hermanito tiene una nueva amiga – se burlaba Jorge.

-Al parecer el menor de los Díaz tiene talento con las damas – le respondía Mustang.

-Solo le ayude con sus paquetes, además, ustedes nos dejaron botados, que podía hacer.

-Bien, ya basta de molestarlo – interrumpía la teniente – que importa si llegando ya tiene una novia, el es joven – decía riendo.

-¡Que solo le estaba ayudando! – grité enfadado – andando, ya averigüé donde es la casa Mahjal.

-¿Te lo dijo tu novia? – seguía Jorge.

-¡Ya deja de molestar!, caminen, queda a la salida del pueblo.

Unos minutos después llegamos al lugar, de verdad se notaba que había sido abandonado hacia mucho tiempo, la mayoría de las ventanas estaban rotas y algunas habían sido tapadas con tablas, el jardín estaba casi muerto y cubierto de monte (hierva), y la verja de metal estaba casi completamente oxidada.

-Iván, mira esto – dijo mi hermano indicándome una sección del jardín – parece que alguien lo transmuto para quitar el monte.

-Y parece que es reciente, veamos si es Flamel.

Entramos a la casa, el coronel les indico al sargento Fuery y al teniente Breda que vigilaran el perímetro, anduvimos por los pasillos iluminados solo por la luz que entraba por las grietas en los muros, hasta que dimos con un cuarto donde habían varios maniquíes de tamaño natural de una mujer, en el centro un circulo de transmutación borroso por el tiempo y una mesa con algunos papeles revueltos.

-Parece que ya se fue de aquí – dijo Mustang.

-¿Buscaban a alguien? – se escucho atrás nuestro.

Todos volteamos asustados, nadie lo escucho acercarse pero allí estaba el sujeto, tenia el cabello castaño con algunas canas, sus ojos eran negros, llevaba un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca, sobre esta una chaqueta con el símbolo del diario estampado en la solapa.

-Nicholas Flamel, supongo – le dijo Mustang ya mas calmado.

-Si, soy yo, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?

-Soy el coronel Roy Mustang, nos interesa hablar con usted sobre su libro, especialmente sobre el símbolo en el, el que lleva en su solapa.

-Está bien – dijo sin mostrar nada de sorpresa – pero este no es lugar para charlar, regresemos al pueblo, allá podremos platicar a gusto.

Se acerco al escritorio y recogió los papeles que estaban en el, los guardó en una carpeta y nos indico que lo acompañáramos afuera, al rato estábamos todos de regreso en el pueblo, el señor Flamel parecía alguien amable, incluso nos invitó a su casa (o mejor dicho, la casa donde se estaba hospedando).

No cabía del asombro cuando nos señalo la casa: ¡Era la misma donde había dejado a la señorita Clauss!, cuando entramos ella estaba preparando té, nos recibió con sorpresa (obviamente) pero siguió con la actitud amable que me mostro hacia un rato.

-Ella es mi sobrina Clauss – nos presentaba el señor Flamel.

-Ya nos conocimos – le conteste.

-Si, el me ayudo a cargar las cosas del mercado, a los demás, pues no tuve el placer.

Me gustó que dijera eso, todos pusieron cara de "yo no se nada" y algunos hasta empezaron a silbar.

-Bien Clauss, por que no le ofreces té a los invitados.

-Déjame ayudarte – le dije rápidamente.

Una vez estuvimos en la cocina donde nadie podía escucharnos, le reclamé en voz baja a Clauss…

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que tu tío era la persona que buscábamos?

-Porque no creí que fuera la misma persona, tú dijiste Flamel, ese no es su apellido.

Ya de regreso en la sala Clauss nos sirvió té a todos, tomo uno para si y se sentó junto a su tío, Mustang empezó son el interrogatorio.

-Bien señor Flamel…

-Fukura – le interrumpió el aludido – Flamel es solo un pseudónimo para mis libros.

-…señor Fukura, por favor cuéntenos, de donde sacó el símbolo de su chaqueta.

-Es un Flamel, mi emblema, lo empecé a usar cuando iniciaba mis estudios de alquimia.

-Significa que no conoció a los hermanos Elric.

-Disculpe, no los conozco pero e escuchado sobre ellos, que aprendieron alquimia con otra alumna de mi maestra y que el mayor es el alquimista de Acero.

-¿Puede decirnos quien lo entrenó en alquimia?

-Su nombre era Dante, era una alquimista y herbaria cerca de Dublith.

-Cuando lo encontramos en la casas Mahjal usted no se mostro sorprendido ¿Cono supo que lo buscábamos?

-Bien, me avisaron que un alquimista estatal me había estado buscando, cuando lo vi en la casa supuse que seria usted.

-Po cierto, ¿Qué lo trajo a este pueblo, algo en la casa Mahjal?

-En realidad, vine a traer a mi sobrina, mi hermano murió hace dos años y me entere hace poco, decidimos que me encargaría de ella, lo de la casa Mahjal fue solo investigación sin importancia.

Cuando el mencionó lo del padre de Clauss ella se puso triste, pero al parecer ya empezaba a superarlo, se notaba que era una chica fuerte.

-¿Sabe de donde proviene ese nombre, Flamel? – le pregunté.

El tomo un sorbo grande de té, puso una cara seria por lo que pensé que diría algo importante…

-Ni idea – dijo sonriendo – mi maestra ya lo usaba cuando empecé a estudiar con ella.

Mi hermano, el coronel y yo nos quedamos viendo un momento, los tres sabíamos en lo que los otros estaban pensando.

-¿Podría ser nuestro maestro? – le pedimos al unisonó Jorge y yo.

Esta vez si puso cara de sorpresa, al igual que el resto de los presentes, nadie se lo esperaba a excepción de Mustang.

-Creo que tengo que pensarlo, espérenme un par de días – fue su única respuesta.

Después de eso nos retiramos, no sin antes agradecerle por su tiempo, aunque el coronel y su grupo tuvieron que regresar al cuartel esa misma tarde, mi hermano y yo nos quedamos en el pueblo para esperar la respuesta de Nicholas Fukura.

Al día siguiente mi hermano salió temprano a recorrer el pueblo, unas horas después salí yo a dar una vuelta, ese pueblo era grande, por lo que no sabia a que lugar ir primero, caminaba sin rumbo fijo cuando escuche a alguien que me llamaba.

-¡Iván!

Al voltear vi a Clauss que se acercaba a mí, una vez que nos reunimos seguimos caminando juntos, platicando de distintos temas, ella me contó que su padre había muerto en el ataque misterioso a Central (que por cierto, Mustang nos dijo que vino de mi mundo), y desde entonces había vivido al cuidado de unos vecinos, hasta que localizaron a su tío, que además era su padrino.

-Y… ¿si mi tío acepta; ustedes vendrían con nosotros verdad?

-Si, eso supongo – noté que se sonrojó un poco – pero falta ver que dice.

-Espero que diga que si – pronuncio en voz baja, no pude evitar sonreír.

Seguimos platicando por unos diez minutos, cuando llegamos a la plaza del pueblo nos sentamos en una banca, allí estábamos cuando…

¡Crash! Una carreta que cargaba leña se había dado vuelta, pues el eje y una de las ruedas se habían quebrado, rápidamente nos acercamos a ayudar, Clauss fue a ver al conductor, un señor anciano, yo me dedique a revisar el daño.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – le pregunto ella mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si, solo fue el susto, gracias señorita Clauss.

-Que bueno, lastima que la carreta quedo inutilizable.

-No creo – le interrumpí – me parece que puedo repararla.

Rápidamente dibuje un circulo de transmutación en el suelo, puse los restos del eje junto a unas piezas de madera y lo reparé, luego hice lo mismo con la rueda, una vez tuve las piezas listas las ubiqué en su lugar y así reparé la carreta, con todo, el trabajo me llevo unos dos minutos, en los que Clauss y el señor se quedaron viendo como trabajaba.

-Muchas gracias joven, déjeme darle algo por ayudarme tanto – me dijo el anciano extendiéndome unas monedas.

-No es necesario, como scout no puedo aceptar recompensa por una buena acción.

El anciano se me quedo mirando raro, pero acepto mi respuesta, subió a su carreta y se fue agradeciéndonos todo el camino.

-Un trabajo limpio, además de una actitud noble, creo que tienes buen futuro muchacho.

Al voltear, el señor Fukura estaba allí, al parecer le gustaba acercarse a las personas sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Hace cuanto estas allí tío? – le replico Clauss.

-Lo suficiente para ver a este joven demostrar un gran talento y un gran corazón, además, - se puso serio - ¡debo cuidar a mi sobrina! – gritó con una risa exagerada.

-¡¿Nos estuviste siguiendo?

-Claro que no, solo iba en la misma dirección al mismo paso un poco más atrás.

-¡Tío!

-Esta bien, los dejare solos, Iván, por favor vengan tú y tu hermano a casa de Clauss mañana – dicho esto se despidió y se fue, mientras se alejaba me grito:

-¡Cuida de mi sobrina, que no llegue tarde a almorzar!

Nosotros nos quedamos viéndolo alejarse, ambos estábamos sonrojados.

Una vez recobramos la compostura compré unos helados para los dos, mientras los comíamos Clauss me preguntó:

-¿Qué es eso de "Scout"?

-¿No hay scouts aquí?, es una organización juvenil en la que estoy, somos jóvenes que nos dedicamos a aprender para la vida, a base de ayudar a otros y aprender haciendo - ahora que lo pienso, creo que no fue la mejor definicion, pero ella la aceptó.

-¿Allí aprendiste todo eso, el como reparar la carreta?

-He aprendido muchas cosas, y con alquimia es aun más fácil.

Permanecimos en el parque por un rato más, luego Clauss regreso a su casa, y yo a la hostería a ver si mi hermano había regresado, y efectivamente, el estaba allí, no le dije que había estado con la señorita Clause, porque sabia exactamente cual seria su actitud.

Fuimos a comer a un lugar cercano (que me comento Clauss) mientras estábamos allí le dije a Jorge:

-Hoy me encontré con el señor Fukura, dijo que fuéramos mañana para decirnos si nos iba a enseñar.

-¿Y qué cara le viste? ¿Parecía que nos enseñaría?

-No estoy seguro, creo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

Así estuvimos el resto del día, esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido para saber si tendríamos nuevo maestro.

* * *

Viva! un nuevo capitulo y lo hice rapido!

Ed (haciendo un puchero): Bien por tí

¿Qué, no vas a hacer tus quejas sobre el capitulo?

Ed: no, hoy no, hoy me gustó porque el desgraciado ese se fue de Rizembul

Winry (con la cara roja como tomate): no puedo creer que dijera eso, y a Nelly que es mi amiga

Oye, de todas formas todo el mundo lo sabe (sonido de golpe de llave inglesa) Auch!, eso no era necesario!

Ed: Talvez no, pero fue divertido verlo

Ya callate pequeñin

Ed (transmutando el automail en espada): ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?

Pequeñin, y ya guarda eso, los bebes no deben jugar con cosas afiladas

Ed (gritando como loco): ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!

Así está mejor, ¡Gracias a todos por leer, dejen reviews!

A Deji Princess, te dije que tenia planes (risa maniatica)


	7. Historias similares

Hola a todooos! - sonido de grillos otra vez - je je, en fin, aquì estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo para molestar a Ed, ¡Eh, digo! para deleitarlos

Perdonen la tardanza, lo tenia listo hace como dos semanas pero mi compu paso a mejor vida.

Lo de siempre **Nota:** FMA no me pertenece, sino a Hiromu Arakawa.

Para hoy les tenego sorpresas, antes de empesar, aclaro que los metodos (quimicos y de supervivencia, no alquimicos) aquì explicados son reales, funcionales y comprovados por un servidor, ya sin mas para entretenerlos ¡empecemos!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: Historias similares**

-Buenas tardes Clauss.

-Buenas tardes señorita – Dijo mi hermano.

-Buenas tardes chicos, pasen adelante – contestó ella.

Entramos a la pequeña casa, habíamos pasado la mañana pensando en que argumentos utilizar para que el señor Fukura aceptara enseñarnos, pero al llegar estábamos tan nerviosos que apenas recordábamos nuestro nombres, de pronto…

-¡Buenas tardes jóvenes aprendices! – gritó el señor Nicholas apareciendo atrás nuestro.

Del susto ambos dimos un salto al frente, esa afición suya de aparecerse de sorpresa ya me estaba molestando, luego caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡¿Significa que acepta enseñarnos?

-Significa que les daré una oportunidad, pero antes tienen que pasar una prueba para saber si tienen la capacidad.

Cuando dijo "una prueba" pensé que ya lo habíamos convencido, de todas formas, eso ya era un avance, pero luego continúo.

-Preparen sus maletas, nos vamos a Xenotime.

Llegamos a dicha ciudad un par de días después, era un lugar tranquilo, por los alrededores de la ciudad había muchas granjas, lo que nos dio una pista de a que se dedicaban en el lugar.

Xenotime era en ese entonces una ciudad agrícola, pero por lo que nos dijeron en otro tiempo había sido un pueblo minero muy prospero en la manufactura de piezas de oro de gran calidad.

Llegando y ya teníamos problemas, nuestro nuevo maestro pasó como dos horas buscando la dirección de su propia casa, al final llegamos, en la entrada el se disculpo con nosotros tres.

-Perdonen chicos, es que aun no me acostumbro a vivir aquí.

-¿Acaso vivías en otro lugar tío?

-Si, yo vivía al norte, cerca de Briggs, pero no me pareció un lugar adecuado para criar a una señorita.

-¡Tío! ¡Ya te dije que no me trates como a una niña!

La platica me habría parecido graciosa de no ser porque todo el camino mi hermano y yo estuvimos cargando las maletas de ellos dos, además de las nuestras, por lo que estaba muy cansado como para reírme.

-¡Solo abran la puerta, ya no aguanto los brazos! - gritó mi hermano (siempre de impaciente).

Una vez adentro dejamos las maletas a un lado, nos dejamos caer en el sillón de la sala, ambos suspiramos esperando que no tuviéramos que hacer algún trabajo más por el resto del día, vanas esperanzas.

-Chicos, ya tendrán tiempo de descansar, ahora hay que traer leña del patio para encender la chimenea, hace mucho frio aquí.

Siempre voy a lamentar que hubiéramos llegado en invierno, con el frio que hacia y no podíamos utilizar nuestros abrigos para cargar la leña, eran muy estorbosos, de paso que había empezado a llover, de todas formas, con el esfuerzo físico de las maletas y la leña, en realidad sentía calor al principio.

Una vez adentro (congelados) el señor Fukura pidió que encendiéramos el fuego.

-¿Y no va a darnos fósforos?

-Son alquimistas, demuéstrenlo.

Nos pusimos a pensar como encender el fuego, la primera idea fue usar la técnica del coronel, manipulando el hidrogeno del aire y usar una chispa para que prendiera, pero ninguno sabia exactamente como lo hacia y no queríamos bolar la casa, luego tuvimos una idea.

-Si transmutamos un poco de papel y lo usamos como yesca… - inició mi hermano.

-La resina de la madera como combustible inicial…

-Y luego algo de cal de la argamasa de la chimenea…

-Lo mojamos y ya.

Probamos y encendió, lo que sorprendió a nuestro maestro, ya que solo vio un par de transmutaciones y que le echamos agua, Clauss también se mostró sorprendida, mas que el ya que no había entendido nada.

-Yo solo esperaba que transmutaran fósforos, pero eso estuvo mejor – dijo sorprendido – usaron cal viva para encenderlo, pero ¿Cómo explican el sacarla de la pared?

-La reemplazamos con lignina, el residuo de hacer papel con la celulosa de la madera, no debería ser inflamable mesclada a ese nivel en la argamasa – le explique mientras me calentaba al fuego, Jorge hacia lo mismo.

-Bien, ¿Y la idea de donde la sacaron?

-Ya antes habíamos tenido que encender fuego sin fósforos, y sin alquimia es mas difícil.

-¿Entonces saben acampar?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada.

Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos viéndolo raro, por alguna razón esas preguntas me daban mala espina.

Luego de un rato y de una deliciosa cena, nos dijo que saliéramos a dar una vuelta, a conocer el pueblo, incluso nos dio algo de dinero para que compráramos lo que nos pareciese, por alguna razón no quería que estuviéramos en la casa, pero de todas formas, nosotros salimos, ya que el clima había mejorado y la ciudad era muy bonita, se respiraba un ambiente muy tranquilo.

-Hermano, ¿crees que eso del fuego fuera la prueba?

-No, no creo, era algo demasiado sencillo.

-Si, pienso lo mismo, además, algo raro se traía, mira que esa cena, y hasta nos dio dinero para salir a pasear, algo no pinta bien.

-Es cierto, lo mas seguro es que sea una prueba difícil, sino es raro que nos trate tan bien.

Caminando íbamos, cuando miré en el escaparate de una joyería un collar de oro que me pareció interesante, era de dos piezas, una era un corazón con la silueta de una cerradura y la otra una llave, mi hermano lo noto y empezó a molestar (como de costumbre).

-¿Por que no se lo compras a Clauss?

-No empieces, además, aunque pensara hacerlo, y no estoy admitiendo nada, ¿A ti que te incumbe?

-Solo era una sugerencia, no te pongas así.

Después de eso seguimos caminando un rato, por alguna razón sentía que nos vigilaban, unas cuadras después nos encontramos con unos chicos que cargaban unas herramientas de granja, y como no teníamos nada que hacer, nos ofrecimos a ayudarles.

Ambos eran rubios y de ojos azules, el mayor supongo tendría la edad de mi hermano, el otro seria unos cuatro o cinco años menor.

-Soy Russel Tringham, y el es mi hermano Fletcher – dijo el mayor.

-Yo soy Jorge y el es mi hermano Iván – contestó Jorge, imitándolo.

Todos nos reímos por aquella situación, ya que resultamos ser dos pares de hermanos.

Íbamos hablando sobre como era la ciudad, pues Jorge y yo queríamos saber sobre Xenotime, ellos nos comentaron que también eran alquimistas, un rato después y por la carga que llevaba empecé a sentir calor, por lo que me detuve para abrir mi chaqueta, los hermanos Tringham me quedaron viendo raro, pues yo llevaba la camiseta con la que llegué a este mundo, que tenía el Flamel estampado.

-¿Conocen a los Elric? – preguntó Fletcher

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! Nuestro maestro y el de ellos estudiaron con la misma persona, esperen ¿Ustedes los conocieron?

-Si, a ellos les debemos que esta ciudad se halla salvado de la ruina económica.

-¿Es que no hay un lugar que esos chicos no hayan visitado?

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Russel.

-No, nada, no me presten atención, entonces, ¿Qué hicieron ellos aquí?

-Pues, déjame recordar, en los dos días que estuvieron por aquí detuvieron al terrateniente que estaba aprovechándose de la ciudad, salvaron a una pequeña de morir,… ¡ah!, y plantaron la semilla del cambio en la ciudad.

-¿Semilla del cambio? – pregunto Jorge con cara de no entender.

-Si, cuando ellos vinieron, esta ciudad estaba casi en la ruina, las minas no producían, pero ellos nos enseñaron a mi hermano y a mí a tomar los retos de frente y a no rendirnos, por eso empezamos a ayudar aquí con nuestra alquimia agrícola, y poco a poco otras personas empezaron a poner plantaciones en la ciudad.

-¿Y todo eso por unas personas que estuvieron dos días aquí?

-Si, esos chicos eran asombrosos, el mayor era un enano, pero uno muy bueno.

Seguimos platicando un rato, hasta que llegamos a la granja donde estaban trabajando ellos, allí encontramos al dueño muy preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo señor Velcio? – pregunto el Tringham mayor.

-Es esa bestia, hoy mató otra vaca, si sigue así nos va a dejar sin animales.

-¿Una bestia? – les pregunté.

-Es un animal salvaje, las últimas semanas ha estado atacando distintas granjas y mata los animales, siempre los encontramos medio comidos, un vecino alcanzó a verlo y dice que es casi tan grande como un caballo, y que corre muy rápido, pero nadie sabe que clase de animal es.

-¿Y no han intentado atraparlo?

-Lo intentamos varias veces, pero siempre se escapa antes de poder verlo bien siquiera.

Después de esa perturbadora información, mi hermano y yo regresamos a la casa Fukura, pues ya era tarde, esa noche casi no dormí, pensando en el asunto de la bestia, al día siguiente, el señor Nicholas nos despertó muy temprano en la mañana.

-Bien chicos, prepárense, hoy inicia la prueba para ver si serán mis aprendices.

-¿No es un poco temprano?, apenas son las cinco – le dije restregándome los ojos.

-No, es la hora correcta, bajen a desayunar, salimos en dos horas – dicho esto se fue al comedor

Una vez me bañé y vestí pase por la habitación de mi hermano para despertarlo, pues tenía la costumbre de dormir de más, para mi sorpresa el ya estaba listo también, ambos bajamos las en dirección al comedor, donde Clauss nos esperaba con el desayuno servido.

Una vez bien comidos salimos todos a recoger el auto del señor Nicholas, que estaba en un taller cercano (todavía me pregunto por qué), luego fuimos en el hasta muy lejos del pueblo, en medio de las montañas, una vez allí el señor Fukura nos explico en que consistía la tan famosa prueba.

-Bueno, ya llegamos, aquí empieza su prueba – dijo entregándonos un abrigo muy grueso y un cuchillo a cada uno – deben sobrevivir con esto en la montaña durante un mes completo…

-Sencillo – dijo mi hermano.

-…Sin usar alquimia, si la usan lo sabré, y no serán mis aprendices…

-Eh, eso lo hace un poco más difícil, pero no hay problema – dije con falsa calma.

-…Y en treinta días, justo aquí, deben decirme el significado de esta frase "Uno es todo y todo es uno"

Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos viendo con cara de "debe ser una broma" luego de eso el subió al auto junto a Clauss, ella estaba claramente preocupada, a lo que le di una mirada de "estaremos bien" que ella entendió perfectamente, ellos se fueron dejándonos solos.

-Bien, será mejor ir buscando un lugar donde armar el campamento – dijo Jorge empezando a caminar.

-Ya que – dije siguiéndolo.

Caminamos por unos treinta minutos, poniendo señales de pista para no perdernos, una vez encontramos un claro instalamos el campamento, armamos un refugio y un fogón elevados, un área para la fogata y delimitamos el área de acampada, utilizando algunas lianas como cuerda para estos trabajos.

-Voy a buscar algo de comer – dijo Jorge.

-Yo voy a terminar de impermeabilizar el refugio – le contesté.

En fin, con nuestra experiencia acampando no fue tan mala la estadía (excepto por la incesante lluvia), los primeros días nos costó conseguir algo de comer, ya que no queríamos matar animales, al final el hambre nos gano y empezamos a cazar, luego incluso armamos una ducha para no bañarnos en el rio helado que pasaba cerca, y una mesa para comer las cómodos, pasar un mes sin alquimia fue casi como antes de hacer nuestro "viaje", algunas veces escuchábamos ruidos o mirábamos siluetas humanas en las cercanías, lo que nos indicó que nos vigilaban, supuse que seria para que no usáramos alquimia, pero la piedrita en el zapato siempre fue la "tarea" que nos dejaron.

-Hermano ¿Qué significará eso de uno es todo y todo es uno? – dije mientras comía una pieza de ardilla asada

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que lo averigüemos – respondió el, comiéndose su ardilla.

Siempre pensábamos en el significado de esa frase, pero la respuesta nos vino en la única noche despejada que tuvimos en esa montaña.

El sol había caído, y el cielo se había cansado de llorar (que horror, eso sonó a letra de canción), cuando por fin pudimos ver las estrellas, en la vastedad del espacio como una revelación por fin entendimos, como individuos no formamos una gran diferencia en el mundo, pero a la vez somos parte de un ciclo que se repite una y otra vez, uno es todo, pero el universo es un ciclo que depende de esos individuos para mantenerse, sin los cuales no puede subsistir, todo es uno, entender ese ciclo, y trabajar con el, descomponerlo y recomponerlo, eso es alquimia.

-Me alegra que ya lo entendimos hermano.

-Y con tiempo de sobra, ¿Cuántos días faltan para que regresen por nosotros?, pásame el calendario.

Nuestro "calendario", como nos gustaba llamarlo, no era mas que una liana a la que le hacíamos un nudo diario, así sabíamos cuanto tiempo exactamente llevábamos allí.

-Falta una semana más, ahora solo hay que aguantar siete días y empezamos el entrenamiento.

-¿Me pregunto si Edward Elric abra tenido que hacer esto también?

Inglaterra, 1925

Dos jóvenes hermanos, uno con cabello y ojos dorados, y el otro castaño y ojos color avellana caminaban por una callejuela de la ciudad de Londres.

-¡ACHU! – estornudó el mayor.

-¿Te estás enfermando, nii-san? – le preguntó su hermano.

-No Al, seguramente alguien esta hablando de mí, espero que sea alguna chica hermosa, ¡JA JA JA!

-Si Winry te escuchara…

-De todas formas, hasta que no encontremos la bomba de uranio no podemos regresar, así que divirtámonos mientras.

-Te tomas las cosas serias muy a la ligera nii-san.

-Yo SE que son serias, pero no me voy a amargar por eso, no más – su rostro de puso serio – Te prometo que algún día regresaremos, pero tenemos algo que hacer antes, esa bomba es muy peligrosa para dejarla en este mundo, la situación política es cada vez peor, y con un arma así Alemania podría declarar una guerra.

-¿Pero no se supone que se la robo un desertor del partido nazi?

-Si, pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que la recuperemos.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, uno al lado del otro, no tenían idea que los engranajes ya habían empezado a moverse en ambos mundos.

-Nii-san, de pronto estaba recordando, ¿Recuerdas el entrenamiento con nuestra maestra?, ¿Lo que pasamos ese mes en aquella isla?

-Si, aun me sorprende que ya hallan pasado tantos años, parece que hubiera sido ayer.

-Cuando regresemos me gustaría visitarla, a ver si ha cambiado.

Siguieron platicando por un rato, recordando las viejas glorias, llegaron a un parque y se sentaron a esperar cuando una voz los llamó a lo lejos.

-¡Joven Ed! ¡Joven Al!

-¡Joven Maximilian!, como está.

-una vez el joven se acercó dejaron las apariencias y empezaron a hablar en serio, el recién llegado, un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca y ojos azules (físicamente muy parecido a Ira), fue el primero en hablar.

-Ed, ya te dije que no me llames por mi nombre real.

-Tú empezaste por hacer lo mismo, ¿Los trajiste?

-Si, aquí están, dos pasaportes e identificaciones perfectamente falsificadas, a partir de ahora serán Edwin y Albert Tucker.

-¿Tucker? – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo?, es un apellido muy común aquí

-No, nada, no importa – dijo el mayor.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de los Elric el joven supo que ese apellido no les agradaba, seguramente por razones personales.

Una vez entregados los paquetes el joven empezó a disimular una charla trivial, pero sus interlocutores comprendían el código en el que les contaba los datos que inteligencia les había conseguido, luego de un rato se despidió y se fue por donde había llegado, los hermanos esperaron unos minutos y continuaron caminando.

-Espero que aquí no nos encuentren – decía el menor.

-Si, en realidad ya estoy arto de correr cuando esos nazis aparecen.

-Voy a intentar averiguar sobre las influencias que tienen aquí.

-No es necesario Al, ya lo hice, al parecer nadie aquí los apoya, estaremos seguros.

Ambos caminaron hasta la casa donde años antes Ed había vivido junto a su padre, ahora el no era el mismo joven entusiasta de volver a casa, se había vuelto mas serio y estaba decidido a detener la guerra que se mostraba inminente, su hermano, por otra parte, mantenía el mismo espíritu juvenil amante de los gatos, agregada un poco de picardía aprendida mas que todo de Noa el tiempo que ella los acompañó.

Al llegar a la sala Ed se tendió en el sillón del que ya se había apropiado y no dejaba que nadie mas usara, empezó a revisar la unión de su pierna izquierda, la cual estaba cubierta de abolladuras y raspones, además de algo de oxido que amenazaba con dañarla.

-¿Te duele nii-san?

-Solo cuando paso mucho tiempo de pie, uno de estos días voy a terminar con bastón – decía en tono alegre.

Al se dirigió a la cocina, empezaba a sentir hambre y sabia que su estomago le avisaba para no sufrir por el hambre de su hermano, revisó en la nevera, nada, solo unas botellas de leche que sabia no se moverían si no era por su propia mano.

-¡Nii-san! ¡Ya no hay comida, solo nos queda un poco de leche! – le gritó a su hermano.

-¡Tira esa porquería! ¡Prefiero comer afuera! – le gritó en respuesta, Al sabia que seguro era con una cara de asco.

Los días pasaban y los hermanos Elric se mantenían de incognito en la ciudad, junto a su investigación sobre el paradero de la bomba, ayudados por unos amigos de Alphonse, un grupo de resistencia contra los nazis, mantenían en completo secreto un estudio de la alquimia de este mundo, además de física y química.

Una vez decidido (exclusivamente por Edward) el lugar donde ir a comer, los hermanos salieron, esta vez Al sabia que debía hacer algo, sino, Ed los dejaría en la quiebra por su forma de comer.

-Nii-san, hoy no vayas a comer tanto, debemos comprar para la semana y no podemos gastarnos todo el dinero en una cena.

-Cálmate Al, lo dices como si comiera tanto.

-Siempre terminas con la panza del tamaño de una sandia, o de dos.

-Dime una sola vez en la que halla comido de más.

-Ayer, anteayer, el día anterior a eso, ¿Quieres que siga?

-Déjalo así, mejor dime, que haz sabido del sujeto que robó el aparato – refiriéndose a la bomba – ¿Tus amigos han averiguado algo?

-No, pero me dijeron que esta en el país, ellos nos avisaran si averiguan mas.

-Si esta en Inglaterra debería ser fácil localizarlo.

-¿Crees que nos la entregue?

-Si sabe lo que le conviene, lo hará – dijo levantando el puño derecho – pero de todas formas habrá que ser precavidos.

-Y cuando la tengamos regresaremos a casa, nii-san.

-Eso te lo aseguro.

Una vez llegaron al local, una mesera amiga de Al los atendió, últimamente el menor de los Elric tenia mas éxito con las damas, cosa que Ed aprovechaba para molestarlo.

-Oye Al – le decía mientras se llevaba poco de comida a la boca – si en serio quieres regresar a casa deberías irte despidiendo de todas tus novias.

-No empieces nii-san, sabes que soy serio, mas que tú.

-Solo digo que se te pegaron las mañas de Mustang mientras no estuve.

-Y que me dices de ti, en cada ciudad que visitamos dejas una joven enamorada.

-No tienes pruebas, y ya sabes, inocente hasta probar lo contrario.

Los dos hermanos siguieron la platica joviales por un rato mas, después que Al (ayudado por los empleados del local) fingiera que no tenían dinero para seguir comiendo decidieron regresar a casa para continuar su trabajo, una vez allí bajaron al sótano, donde estaba su laboratorio, el lugar era iluminado solo por un par de bombillas en paredes opuestas, tenia libros y papeles regados por todos lados, en una mesa estaban los vasos de precipitación y otros elementos de química, y por decoración tenia los círculos de transmutación que ellos desarrollaban.

-Todavía falta algo en la ecuación, pero no se que es – decía Ed revisando de nueva cuenta sus notas.

-Para abrir la puerta se necesita una gran cantidad de energía y materia, y sin Envidia y sus piedras rojas como catalizadores va a ser muy difícil.

-Nunca pensé que extrañaría al maldito que trató de matarnos – decía mientras revolvía su cabello.

-Cálmate nii-san, ya verás que encontraremos una forma – lo consolaba su hermano.

Los Elric pasaban lo mejor que podían el tiempo en Londres, Alphonse había conseguido un trabajo en la biblioteca de la ciudad para poder revisar libros científicos, mientras que Edward se había colocado en un laboratorio de pirotecnia, donde se dedicaba a desarrollar desde cohetería militar (cosa que no le gustaba) hasta petardos para las fiestas.

Por otra parte, ambos mantenían contacto con el ya mencionado grupo de resistencia, desde que Noa los había dejado hacían unos meses ambos se sentían un poco más separados de su mundo, pero siempre recordaban lo último que ella les dijo antes de partir:

-Aunque esté lejos de ustedes, siempre tendrán una amiga aquí, pero ahora hay muchos mas esperándolos en su hogar, así que no se rindan nunca.

Después de eso los abrazó y subió al tren que la llevaría lejos de aquéllos que la perseguían por el color de su piel, nunca se volverían a ver.

-Oye nii-san, ¿Crees que Noa se encuentre bien?

-Estoy seguro que está bien, te lo aseguro.

* * *

Ed: ¡OYE PAJARRACO INMUNDO, ESA ES TU IDEA DE UNA BROMA!

A que te refieres - tomando una taza de té - explicate por favor.

Ed: A eso de ponernos Tucker (y ponerme Edwin).

Es un elemento dramatico de la historia.

Ed: ¡DRAMATICO MIS...!

Al (interrumpiendolo): Nii-san, calmate nos las vas a poner peores.

Hasle caso Ed, escuche que enojarse hace encojer a la gente.

Ed (meditando): Ommm, Ommm.

¡Nos vemos en la proxima! ¡Dejen Reviews!


	8. Un enfrentamiento inesperado

¡Hola a todos! y aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, espero les guste.

Como de costumbre: FMA no me pertenece, sino a Arakawa sensei, yo escribo con la unica y sana intencion de molestar a Ed ¡Eh digo! de entretenerlos.

Lets begin

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Un enfrentamiento inesperado**

-Muy bien chicos, oigamos su explicación del "Todo es uno, uno es todo" – nos cuestiono el señor Fukura.

-Bien – inicie yo – como individuos no representamos una gran diferencia en el universo…

-Pero al ser parte del universo formamos el todo – continuó mi hermano – que no puede existir sin los individuos.

-Así que el universo forma un ciclo a partir de los diversos individuos, un flujo incesante de unos que se mueve en una dirección para mantener al todo.

-En otras palabras, uno es todo y todo es uno.

-Muy bien, veo que lo entendieron bien, creo que los aceptare como aprendices.

No pudimos contener la alegría al escuchar una respuesta positiva, ambos le agradecíamos mucho y casi saltábamos de alegría, Clause también se mostraba contenta.

-Bien, suban al auto, es hora de regresar a la ciudad.

Una vez estábamos en el camino Clause empezó a preguntarnos sobre el mes en la montaña, ambos presumíamos de lo fácil que fue (obviamente mentíamos), y ella hacia como que nos creía.

-¿Y donde aprendieron a hacer todas esas cosas? – preguntó nuestro ya oficialmente maestro – me gustó ese arco que tenían allí.

-Lo aprendimos con los scout, pero nunca habíamos hecho un campamento tan largo sin equipo, así que fue una experiencia nueva.

-Siempre es bueno hacer cosas nuevas, pues espero que eso de que les pareció fácil sea cierto, porque el entrenamiento va a ser mucho más difícil.

Con una advertencia como esa me pregunté si habíamos elegido bien al pedirle que nos enseñara, pero ya no podíamos echarnos para atrás así que me quedé callado.

Una vez en Xenotime mi hermano y yo degustamos un delicioso almuerzo cortesía de Clause, que no se si seria por el tiempo sin comer una comida decente pero lo sentí como una comida gourmet.

Luego del almuerzo el maestro nos llevó al patio para "enseñarnos a pelear" (en realidad solo nos hizo atacarlo, mientras nos esquivaba y lanzaba contra el primero objeto duro enfrente), mientras lo atacábamos, nos explicaba principios de alquimia, y los comparaba con la pelea que manteníamos, debo decir que al principio no nos parecía pelear con alguien de su edad, pero después de los primeros tres golpes (dos de ellos para mi) lo olvidamos por completo.

Esa tarde pasamos en los "ejercicios" y practicamos algo de alquimia básica, aprendiendo a manejar la cantidad de materia a transmutar en un objeto grande.

Al día siguiente, recién acabamos de comer y alguien tocó la puerta, yo fui a abrir y enfrente de mi estaba el menor de los Tringham, al verme se sorprendió, luego de pasar a la sala nos explicó la razón de su visita.

-Verán – se notaba nervioso – mi hermano y yo queríamos ver si el señor Fukura nos podía ayudar a capturar a la bestia que mata el ganado del pueblo.

-Entiendo – contestó el – así que entre mas alquimistas mejor, pensaron ustedes, pobres niños.

-¡Por favor no diga eso! – Fletcher se levantó exaltado – solo creímos que usted podría ser de gran ayuda si lográbamos convencerlo.

-¿Y por que no vino tu hermano contigo?

-Bueno… el… el…

-Fletcher – intervine yo – ¿le paso algo a tu hermano?, ¡Dinos que paso!

-¡Mi hermano desapareció! – grito el, luego se calmo, se sentó y continuo – desapareció mientras buscábamos al animal ayer, por eso decidí venir a pedirles ayuda.

-Niño – le dijo el señor Nicholas poniendo su mano en el hombro de Fletcher, su voz mostraba calma – no necesitabas mentirnos para que te ayudáramos, solo tenias que pedirlo, dame hasta la mañana y encontraremos a tu hermano.

El rostro de Fletcher se ilumino por esa respuesta, nos agradeció y se fue, una vez estuvo lejos nuestro maestro nos conto su plan.

-Chicos, que esta sea su primera lección, la alquimia debe ser usada para el bien de los demás, pobre chico.

-Maestro, ¿Usted cree que el hermano de Fletcher esté bien?

-La verdad dudo que siga con vida, pero no podemos decirle eso al chico.

-¿Que piensa hacer? – preguntó mi hermano.

-lo primero será tratar de encontrar a Russel, luego esta atrapar a ese animal para que no siga causando problemas, caminen, les enseñare algunas transmutaciones que necesitaremos.

Nos llevó al patio y nos hizo transmutar algunas piezas de metal, nosotros usamos el del suelo, pero no le pareció.

-No, no, no, son muy pequeñas, desperdician mucho material.

-¿desperdiciar? Solo usamos el que estaba en el suelo.

-Y que hay de los otros elementos, debieron hacerlos metal también.

-¿Hacerlos metal?, no sabemos como hacerlo.

Luego de una explicación del proceso hicimos varias pruebas y logramos transmutar minerales en elementos metálicos, luego la siguiente parte del entrenamiento.

-Ahora un poco de ejercicio – dijo poniéndose en posición de pelear – para entrenar la mente también deben entrenar el cuerpo, atáquenme.

Al principio no nos pareció (por lo del día anterior), algo dudosos nos dirigimos hacia el, esperando que nos explicara algo de lo que pensaba, pero en un movimiento me tomó de la muñeca y me lanzó como dos metros en el aire, igualmente tiro a Jorge contra el suelo antes que pudiéramos reaccionar.

-Nunca deben subestimar a su oponente por su apariencia, ahora, ¡Atáquenme!

Esta vez decidimos hacer lo que pudiéramos para defendernos, pero con agilidad sobrehumana nos lanzó contra la pared otra vez, de verdad peleaba bien a pesar de su edad.

Después de una hora y media de "ejercicio", muchos golpes y caídas, acabamos veinte a cero a favor de el, durante la pelea nos explicaba principios de alquimia, esquivando nuestros golpes como si nada y arrojándonos contra lo primero duro que tuviera enfrente (incluyéndonos a nosotros mismos), pero esta vez no lanzo ni un golpe en ningún momento.

-Bien hecho chicos, para no saber pelear lo hicieron bien – nos dijo mientras nos miraba en el suelo – ahora hagan algún tipo de arma con alquimia.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ahora quiere que usemos armas!

-Solo quiero ver su velocidad para transmutar.

En un segundo dibujó un círculo de transmutación y creó una lanza de tres picos con la que nos apuntó.

-Si no saben transmutar rápido esa bestia los matara – dijo retirando la lanza.

Adoloridos como estábamos hicimos círculos lo mas rápido posible, pero tardamos demasiado y el nos hizo caer utilizando la lanza antes de activarlos.

-Será mejor que nos preparemos antes de partir – dijo para si mismo, luego volteó y nos dijo – levántense, por hoy terminamos, en la mañana iremos a buscar a Tringham – volteó y se fue.

-Eso si que dolió – le dije a mi hermano.

-Y que lo digas, ¿Cómo se mueve tan rápido?

Apoyándonos entre nosotros regresamos adentro, Clause ya nos tenia listas unas venditas y alcohol para que limpiáramos nuestros golpes, además un par de bebidas.

-Mi tío los golpeó bastante – dijo poniéndome un algodón con alcohol en un raspón.

-La verdad el no lanzó un golpe, pero si a nosotros – le contesté aguantándome el dolor.

-Pero en algo tiene razón – dijo Jorge dando un sorbo a su bebida – si no podemos contra el estaremos muertos contra la bestia.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta el maestro?

-Acaba de salir, creo que llevaba algo de prisa.

El resto de la tarde estuvimos con nuestros cuerpos adoloridos, pero era mejor empezar a prepararnos para la misión de la mañana, así que estuvimos practicando como dibujar los círculos de transmutación más rápido, y transmutamos algunas armas de mano como lanzas y espadas para practicar.

-Hermano ¿Crees que encontremos a Russel?

-Quien sabe, espero que lo encontremos vivo y bien.

A eso de las ocho de la noche El señor Fukura regresó, Clause ya había servido la cena y solo lo esperábamos a el, una vez se sentó nos entregó una cajita a mi hermano y a mi, adentro había un par de guantes para cada uno.

-Quiero que dibujen círculos de transmutación en las palmas de los guantes, así perderán menos tiempo mañana; bueno, empecemos a comer.

-Maestro, ¿Tiene idea de cómo encontrar a Russel?

-Lo que haremos es buscar pistas en el lugar donde desapareció, ¿Ustedes saben rastrear, verdad?

-Eh… si, ¿Como lo supo?

-Hoy note las marcas que pusieron en el camino al lugar donde acamparon durante la prueba, esa habilidad nos será útil en la búsqueda.

Luego de la cena y de lavar los platos (porque nos tocó a nosotros) fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a hacer nuestros "Guantes para transmutar" como los llamábamos, que tenían círculos incompletos en cada palma, así para completarlos y activarlos juntábamos las manos (La idea vino de Alphonse Elric, Winry nos dijo que usaba guantes así para transmutar), preparamos lo que ocuparíamos y nos fuimos a dormir.

Temprano en la mañana salimos a encontrarnos con Fletcher y otras dos personas que nos ayudarían a encontrar a Russel, Clause se quedo en casa por orden de su tío (después de que la convencimos, ya que quería venir también). Una media hora después habíamos llegado al lugar donde Fletcher dijo desapareció su hermano, a partir de allí nos dividimos en grupos de tres (mi hermano, Fletcher y yo por un lado y nuestro maestro, el señor Velcio y un ayudante por otro), y empezamos a buscar pistas en distintas direcciones.

-Hermano, mira allí – le dije indicando una rama cerca del suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?, vamos a ver.

Al acercarnos al lugar, lo que había visto resulto ser un trozo de tela blanca, estaba rasgada.

-¡Es de la camisa que llevaba mi hermano, debe estar cerca!

-Cálmate, será mejor reunirnos con los demás antes de continuar.

Una vez nos reunimos con el otro grupo seguimos buscando en donde encontré el trozo de tela, rápidamente distinguimos las huellas de Russel, junto a otras de un animal muy grande.

-Hermano, estas huellas son de un felino, pero son demasiado grandes como para ser de un puma o algo así.

-¿Puedes distinguir la especie a la que pertenece con solo verla? – me preguntó el señor Velcio.

-Si, los felinos tienen patas anchas en comparación con el largo, pero esta es de un animal enorme, jamás vi unas así de grandes.

-Por la profundidad es muy pesado – dijo Jorge.

-¿Pueden seguirlas? – cuestiono el maestro, que se ponía una sortija con un circulo de transmutación dibujado.

-Supongo que podríamos, pero algo así seria peligroso, así que prepárense para lo que sea.

Empezamos a seguir las huellas por el bosque montaña adentro, en algunos lugares mi hermano y yo marcábamos el camino para poder regresar, avanzamos como por unas tres horas, ahora entiendo la idea del maestro de entrenar por tanto tiempo en un solo día, ya que sentía mi cuerpo un poco más ligero (esa sensación temporal que se siente después de ejercitarse por un largo rato), por lo que pudimos seguir al animal con relativa velocidad.

-¡Puag! ¿Qué es esa peste? – preguntó Fletcher cubriéndose la nariz.

-La mejor pista que podemos encontrar – le dije – pero la que nunca te gustaría encontrar.

-Son las heces de la bestia, algunos animales las usan para marcar su territorio – dijo Jorge, señalando un bulto café en el suelo, a unos pasos de Fletcher.

-Eso significa que estamos en su territorio – dijo el maestro – entonces estamos en peligro.

-Si… si se siente agredida no dudara en atacarnos, ¿Verdad? – preguntó el ayudante del señor Velcio.

-Pero también significa que estamos cerca de su escondite – replico el señor Nicholas.

-Las huellas de Russel indican que llegó solo hasta aquí, por la distancia creo que el seguía al animal, ya que caminaba lento – dijo Jorge.

-Mi hermano debe estar cerca entonces – Fletcher se alegró, iba a gritar pero lo detuve.

-Si la bestia esta cerca solo harás que nos encuentre, además, las huellas de tu hermano desaparecen aquí, pero no hay marcas de que lo halla atacado, las de la bestia continúan, lo mejor es buscarlo en silencio, no se separen.

Seguimos caminando como por dos horas y las huellas nos llevaron a una cueva, el maestro transmutó otra lanza como la del día anterior, mientras Fletcher, el señor Velcio y su ayudante desenfundaban las pistolas que llevaban, al verlos mi hermano y yo nos pusimos los guantes preparándonos para aplaudir y transmutar en cualquier momento.

-Este debe ser su escondite – dijo El señor Fukura.

-Entremos – dijo muy serio Fletcher

Caminamos un rato por la cueva, iluminados por antorchas que hicimos antes de entrar, lo que encontramos al fondo nos sorprendió mucho.

-¡Hermano! – gritó Fletcher.

La cueva se conectaba con una enorme y bien iluminada cámara de las minas abandonadas, había algunas cajas de madera y herramientas casi desechas por el tiempo, en esa cámara encontramos a Russel dentro de una jaula, al vernos se sorprendió mucho.

-¡Fletcher, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, huyan, rápido!

-Lo siento pero no podemos permitirlo – dijo una voz proveniente de un túnel de la mina.

Todos volteamos y la bestia apareció por el túnel, era un animal enorme, algo más grande que un caballo, tenía melena de león blanca y rallas de tigre en el cuerpo, sus colmillos frontales eran largos como los de un esmilodonte (dientes de sable) y su cola era corta como la de un oso, a lo que se parecía su cara, además la piel del lomo era escamosa como la de un reptil.

-¡Una quimera! – grito nuestro maestro.

Al lado de ese horrible animal se paró un hombre pelirrojo de ojos color azul y traje negro, con un abrigo negro encima.

-Ya que los invitados especiales acaban de llegar no puedo dejar que se vallan – continuo el sujeto.

-¿De que hablas?, ¿Quien eres, qué quieres de nosotros? – le contestó el señor Nicholas

-De verdad haces muchas preguntas anciano, en fin, no es lo que yo quiero, sino lo que quiere el jefe, esos niños que te acompañan nos serán útiles, así que no se resistan y vengan conmigo.

-Dime, por que secuestraste a mi hermano – le preguntó Fletcher, apuntándole al sujeto.

-¿No es obvio? Para que trajeras a tus amigos hasta aquí – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa macabra – ahora ya no necesito a los demás, así que…

Hizo un ademan con la mano, al instante la bestia se abalanzó sobre nosotros, pero en el aire recibió la lanza de nuestro maestro en la cara, esta le rebotó y callo a un lado, pero aturdió a la quimera lo suficiente para detenerla.

-Tu mascota es resistente, pero no podrá con nosotros – dijo Fukura – así que ríndete antes que acabemos contigo.

-Una tal vez no – dijo el sujeto, al momento otras dos quimeras salieron del túnel a atacarnos.

El maestro usó el metal de la jaula que encerraba a Russel para crear cadenas que se lanzaron hacia las quimeras, pero estas las destruyeron de un bocado, de inmediato Jorge transmuto el suelo para obligarlas a saltar, mientras yo transmutaba la pared para envolverlas en piedra mientras estaban distraídas.

-Eso estuvo bien chicos, pero se olvidaron de una – se burló el sujeto.

La primera quimera saltó hacia nosotros y por poco me come el brazo, por un segundo tuve mi mano izquierda en su boca pero la pude sacar a tiempo, gracias a que los Tringham transmutaron una raíz de la pared y ataron a la bestia, alejándola de mí.

-¡Quimera estúpida! ¡Te dije que a ellos dos no te los comieras! – gritó furioso el dueño de las criaturas.

Cuando escuche al sujeto tuve una idea.

-Perdóneme maestro – le dije, ya que estaba a mi lado - ¡Jorge, levanta una pared alrededor de nosotros!

-¡¿Qué…?

El señor Fukura no pudo continuar, ya que transmutando el suelo lo impulsé a donde estaban los demás, Jorge alzó un muro que nos encerró a el y a mí con las quimeras, ya que las otras dos se habían liberado.

-Maestro, encárguese de ese sujeto – le grité desde adentro del muro – déjenos las quimeras, ellas no nos matarán.

-Cuando acabemos me vas a escuchar muchacho – contestó el maestro lanzándose hacia el hombre y atacándolo.

Fuera del muro empezó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre nuestro maestro y ese tipo, ambos lanzaban golpes y patadas mientras hábilmente evitaban las del otro, dentro del muro, las quimeras nos miraban confundidas, ya que su amo les indicó no comernos.

-¡Atrápenlos, deténganlos pero no los maten! – gritó el sujeto ese, esquivando los ataques que recibía.

Al recibir esa orden, las quimeras se lanzaron hacia nosotros, pero logramos apartarnos antes de que nos alcanzaran.

-¡Chicos! – gritó el maestro – ¡Desháganse de esas quimeras rápido, si tardan demasiado los atraparan!

La razón de esas palabras era obvia, si peleábamos demasiado tiempo nos cansaríamos y ellas nos atraparían con facilidad, mi hermano hizo una espada tipo cimitarra con los restos de cadenas en el suelo para interceptar un zarpazo de una quimera, mientras yo creé un arco y flechas de las cajas para atacar a las otras desde lejos y así mantenerlas a raya.

Jorge lanzó un golpe de espada al rostro de la criatura, pero no le hizo nada y ella lo lanzó hacia la pared de una embestida, al verlo tomé del suelo la espada que Jorge soltó y me lancé hacia la bestia, le di en el lomo pero nada, ella se volteó para atacarme, mi hermano aprovechó y la atrapo transmutando el suelo para envolverla por completo en una caja de piedra, las otras quimeras saltaron hacia nosotros y apenas y pudimos esquivarlas, una de ellas me hirió en el hombro, pero por suerte solo fue un corte no muy profundo, cuando se disponían a atacar transmutamos cadenas para detenerlas en el suelo, sujetándolas del cuello y las patas.

Una vez inmovilizamos a las quimeras destruimos el muro y nos dispusimos a ayudar a nuestro maestro, pero para nuestra sorpresa el había logrado dejar inconsciente a ese sujeto.

-Nos lo llevaremos de aquí, haremos que confiese sus intenciones – dijo Fukura mientras transmutaba una cuerda amarrando al hombre ese.

Una vez salimos de la cueva, el señor Nicholas la sello para dejar a las quimeras encerradas para siempre, así nos aseguramos que no volverían a atacar a nadie. En el camino el tipo despertó, así que nos detuvimos para interrogarlo.

-Bien idiota – le pregunto el maestro - ¿Por qué querías atrapar a estos chicos?

-Solo tengo una cosa que decir… peleas bien anciano – el sujeto solo sonrió como si nada.

-¡¿Contesta maldición?

El no contestó, solo se dedicó a silbar una tonadita sin sentido, esto enfureció al señor Fukura, que lo goleó en el estomago haciéndolo caer sin aire, cuando recuperó el aliento se rió ruidosamente.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Eres un idiota, aquí yo solo soy un peón, mi jefe se encargara de ustedes, así que es mejor que se rindan de una vez.

-¡Ahora, dinos quien es tu jefe! – le gritó mi hermano, amenazándolo con la espada que decidió conservar.

El solo continuó silbando la tonadita, nuestro maestro decidió arrastrarlo y entregárselo a las autoridades para que se encargaran de el. Seguimos las señales que Jorge y yo dejamos para regresar, el tipo ese nunca dejó de silbar su tonada, en el camino vimos una familia de zorros (dos grandes y dos pequeños) que saltaron frente a nosotros, se notaba que algo los había asustado, al verlos el sujeto empezó a reírse otra vez.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!, ya está aquí.

Al instante otra quimera salió de la nada y nos rugió, era parecida a las anteriores, pero más grande.

-¿No habrán creído que solo tenia tres verdad?

Los zorros grandes al parecer protegían a sus crías, ya que no huyeron y le gruñeron al monstruo frente a nosotros.

-Parece que tenemos aliados contra esta cosa – se burlo nuestro maestro – si ellos no le tienen miedo nosotros tampoco.

La quimera se abalanzó contra nosotros, pero los hermanos Tringham transmutaron un árbol para sujetarla por el torso, El señor Velcio y su asistente empezaron a dispararle y nuestro maestro transmutó el suelo para atravesarla con una enorme punta, pero antes que esta la tocara la quimera se liberó y atacó de nuevo, golpeó a Velcio y su asistente para desarmarlos y dejarlos inconscientes, luego volteó hacia los demás dispuesta a atacar.

-Sera mejor que se rindan – dijo el sujeto, que aprovecho la conmoción para soltarse – es una lastima, esperaba no tener que usar esta quimera ya que es probable que mate a esos dos también.

Con la última frase se lanzó contra el señor Nicholas para pelear de nuevo, mientras la quimera saltaba a nosotros, los hermanos Tringham trataron de atarla otra vez pero esquivó fácilmente la enredadera que le lanzaron, los embistió y antes que pudieran moverse los había lanzado tres metros hacia atrás.

Mi hermano intentó ayudarlos, pero antes que pudiera acercarse la quimera le cortó el paso y le dio un zarpazo en el pecho, por un momento pensé que lo había matado, pero por suerte no fue así, el detuvo el golpe con la espada, que quedó marcada con las garras, cuando intenté atrapar a la bestia con paredes de piedra las rompió y me arrojo al suelo, esta quimera en verdad quería matarnos.

La criatura se acercó a mí como un león a una cebra moribunda, levanto la cabeza para matarme de un bocado, cuando pensé que seria el fin uno de los zorros saltó a la cabeza de la bestia y empezó a morderla y rasguñarle los ojos (en el momento pensé que quería ayudarme, ahora pienso que solo aprovecho que la quimera estaba distraída para intentar matarla y salvar a sus crías), el monstruo atrapó al zorro y lo lanzó fuertemente contra un árbol, muriendo el zorro al instante, el otro zorro saltó sobre la quimera pero esta se deshizo de el hiriéndolo gravemente, volteé y vi a las crías dentro de un agujero, eso me dio una idea mas.

-¡Hermano, crea un hoyo en el suelo, uno profundo!

El me hizo caso, con un golpe del suelo empujé a la quimera adentro y la encerré, Russel transmutó un árbol del lugar para que se doblara y quedara encima de la quimera para que no pudiera cavar y escapar, cuando quisimos ayudar a nuestro maestro lo vimos tirado en el suelo, el señor Velcio, que ya había despertado, lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡Te dejare vivir esta vez anciano! – gritó el amo de las quimeras desde lejos - ¡Como dije peleas bien!

Una quimera con forma de pájaro aterrizó junto a el, el subió en su lomo y salieron volando tras la montaña.

-El maldito se escapo – dijo el señor Velcio, ayudando a sentarse a su ayudante – me pregunto quien será.

-No lo sé, pero es probable que lo volvamos a ver – dijo nuestro maestro, luego volteó y me dio un golpe en la cabeza – esto es por actuar tan impulsivamente en la mina, ya, cuando regresemos háblale a ese coronel amigo tuyo para que averigüe sobre ese sujeto.

-Esta bien maestro, yo llamo al coronel Mustang.

-¿El coronel Mustang? ¿Roy Mustang? – preguntó Fletcher

-Si, ¿también lo conocen?

-Lo conocimos hace tiempo, en Central poco después que desapareció Edward.

Una vez estuvimos mas calmados y decidimos regresar a la ciudad me acerque a los zorros muertos, ya que el herido (que al estar cerca me di cuenta que era la madre de los cachorros, una hembra amamantando) se arrastró hasta su compañero al pie del árbol y allí murió, pedí ayuda a Jorge y a los Tringham para enterrarlos, luego fui donde estaban los cachorros de los zorros y con cuidado los saqué del hoyo donde estaban, se miraban aterrados.

-Maestro, ¿podemos conservarlos?, sus padres salvaron mi vida, no es justo que los deje aquí.

El me miró, lo pensó un momento y contestó.

-Ahh, esta bien, seguro me odiarías si digo que no.

Su respuesta me alegro, mi hermano tomo a uno de los cachorros para ayudarme a cargarlo, en ese momento miró mi mano.

-Iván, a que hora se rompió tu guante

Miré mi mano _izquierda_ y en efecto la palma estaba completamente desgarrada, no quedaba casi nada del círculo de transmutación allí.

-Ni me di cuenta, seguramente después de enterrar a la quimera, porque sino, no habría podido hacer alquimia – contesté sonriendo.

Pude notar que Russel y Fletcher me quedaron viendo raro por un momento.

De regreso en el pueblo limpiamos y curamos nuestras heridas en casa de Velcio, ya que sabíamos que Clause se enojaría si llegábamos todos sangrados.

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa la escena debió ser muy cómica, los cinco (el señor Nicholas, Jorge, los dos zorritos y yo) en un sillón recibimos un buen regaño por parte de Clause, ya que llegamos pasadas las siete de la noche.

-¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa? ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ustedes!

-Perdónanos sobrina, es que tardamos más de lo esperado, esas bestias eran fuertes y… - el maestro se cubrió la boca para no hablar, pero ya era tarde.

-¡Esas bestias! ¡Era más de una y las enfrentaron ustedes solos!

-No era nuestra intención preocuparte, pero ese último monstruo nos querían comer así que… - volvió a hablar de más.

-¡¿Se los quiso comer? – yo miraba que esa mujer estaba a un momento de matarnos o de desmallarse, lo que pasara primero - ¡En primer lugar no debieron ir!

-¡Eso no es así! – la interrumpí, poniéndome de pie – no podíamos dejar a Russel solo así nada mas, perdóname pero era nuestro deber.

Ella me miró a los ojos, creo que se calmo un poco, ya que dejo de gritar, unas lágrimas amenazaban con hacer acto de aparición en sus ojitos azules.

-Perdónenme – dijo dejándose caer en una silla y bajando la mirada – pero me tenían muy preocupada, luego llegan heridos y con la ropa rasgada (refiriéndose a mi hombro y el pecho de Jorge), por eso me enoje mucho.

-Estamos bien, ya no te preocupes – le dije arrodillándome frente a ella – estamos aquí y eso es lo que importa, ahora – le sonreí – ¿no tendrás de casualidad algo de comer?

Ella solo dio una leve risa cansada por el comentario, levanto su rostro y vi que estaba llorando, eso me puso nervioso.

-Pa, pa, para los zorritos – dije poniendo al que tenia entre su rostro y el mío – de preferencia leche ya que están pequeños.

Ella al ver al cachorrito sonrió, secó sus lágrimas y lo sujetó.

-Para ellos si, pero ustedes deberán cocinar si quieren comer, ese será su castigo por preocuparme tanto.

-Lo aceptamos con gusto – le respondí.

Tomó el otro cachorro de manos de Jorge y fue a la cocina a darles de comer, nosotros nos quedamos en la sala, por alguna razón sabia lo que seguía.

-Buen escape hermanito – dijo Jorge con una risa burlona.

-No empieces, no estoy de humor.

-Pero tiene razón, nos salvaste de esa chica – empezó Fukura, no creí que siendo su aprendiz se comportaría así – creo que podrías ser un buen esposo para mi sobrina.

-Maestro, por favor usted no lo apoye, estoy cansado.

-Pues descansa después de cenar – se levanto y caminó hacia las escaleras – avísenme cuando esté lista.

-Me avisas – Jorge ya iba a escapar también.

-No tan rápido – le dije sujetándolo de la camisa – con este hombro así no puedo cocinar – fingiendo que no podía mover el brazo – me avisas.

-Alto allí – esta vez el me sujetó a mi – carrera hasta arriba, el que pierda cocina.

Salimos corriendo, pero al final quedó en empate, porque Clause nos escucho, nos detuvo y nos obligo a cocinar a ambos, a su tío no porque desapareció sin dejar rastro hasta que habíamos acabado de preparar la cena.

Al final Clause nos obligó a contarle toda la historia (obviamente omitimos algunas partes), pero esta vez no lloró ni se enfadó, en lugar de eso se mostraba sorprendida por lo que habíamos pasado, luego de la cena llamé al cuartel militar de Central para contarle lo sucedido al coronel.

-Básicamente eso pasó coronel – luego de más o menos explicarle lo sucedido.

-Entiendo, me gustaría hacerles una visita para que me cuenten con detalles lo sucedido – pude escuchar que la teniente le decía algo – si, ya le digo, Riza les envía saludos, estaremos allá en un par de días.

-Está bien, gracias coronel.

Luego de colgar, el coronel continuó hablando con su señora.

-Las cosas están empeorando, primero André aparece y ahora esto, me pregunto que seguirá.

-¿Crees que ya es hora de contarles?

-Alguien los está siguiendo, será mejor que cuenten con toda la información posible por si acaso.

* * *

Bien, hasta aqui llego por hoy, talvez el otro sea mas interesante.

Ed: Oye plumero, que hay de nosotros.

Ah es sierto, casi lo olvido, el siguiente capitulo sera excusibamente del chaparro de acero y su hermano Al.

Ed (pataleando): ¡A QUIEN LE DICES PIOJO DE DUENDE!

A tí, pulga de agua.

Ed: ¿Como me dijiste?

Mira si segumos con esto vamos a estar aqui hasta el otro capitulo, asi qe calmate.

¡Gracias a todos por leer! saludos a los que dejaron reviews, se les agradecen. ¡Viva el partido en contra de la leche!

Ed: no se de que va, pero ¡Viva!

Antes de acabar, un fuerte apreton de mano izquierda a Dark Angel, gracias por tu review


	9. Trampa

Ed: Hola a todos y todas, hoy nuestro amable autor me ha pedido que haga la introducción del capitulo, a partir de ahora yo estoy...

Oye enano, serás buen alquimista pero no sabes hacer un nudo (con una cuerda en la mano) para la proxima ya vas a ver.

!HOLA DE NUEVO! Perdón por la laaaaaaarga espera, pero he estado trabajando en mi propio manga (debo seguir mi leyenda personal :3), quien sabe, tal ves pronto hayan fics aquí de alguno de mis mangas; ademas que el enanito este ha estado planeando sabotearme para quedarse con la historia, claro que no le sale ninguno de sus planes del coyote.

espero que el capitulo de hoy les guste, aunque sea un poco mas cortito de lo normal..

Bueno, Empesémos

**NOTA:** FMA no me pertenece, sino a Arakawa-sama, yo escribo por pura y simple diversión para todos y todas ustedes.

**Capitulo 9: Trampa**

Bang, bang, bang.

Sonaban los disparos de revolver rompiendo el silencio de la noche londinense, dos chicos, uno rubio y de ojos dorados y el otro, menor pero más alto, de cabello castaño y ojos avellana, corrían por sus vidas intentando perder a sus perseguidores, hombres uniformados como agentes de la peligrosa SS.

-Alphonce – decía jadeando el mayor – es tu culpa que nos persigan otra vez.

-¿De que estas hablando? – Replicaba el menor, con un gatito en brazos – tu fuiste el que llamó su atención.

Edward trató de recordar como terminaron en esa situación (otra vez).

15 minutos antes

Un grupo de hombres uniformados entró a una tienda preguntando por unos tales hermanos Elric, el tendero disimulaba pretendiendo no haber escuchado esos nombres antes.

Los hermanos ya habían salido y el pensó en entretener a los militares para darles tiempo de huir, lastimosamente el menor se había empecinado en regresar por su gato y estaban cerca de la tienda cuando uno de los militares los describía.

-Uno es alto y tiene el cabello claro, el otro es rubio y más bajito.

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES TAN ENANO COMO PARA GUARDARSE EN UN BOLSILLO! – grito Ed casi sin pensarlo.

-¡ATRAPENLOS, SON ELLOS! – ordeno en alemán el soldado de mayor rango.

Al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata, Edward solo pudo jalar a al Alphonce del brazo para empezar a correr, con los soldados detrás.

El tendero, un sujeto joven de cabello rubio tostado con un mechón claro al frente, solo vio a los Elric meterse en un callejón y a los soldados persiguiéndolos, encendiendo su habitual cigarrillo dijo para si:

-Je, seguro no los alcanzan.

Al analizar la situación Ed contestó a su hermano:

-Si, pero si no hubiéramos regresado por el gato no los habría escuchado llamarme enano y no les habría gritado.

-Hermano, nunca vas a cambiar.

Los Elric corrían con todas sus fuerzas, detrás de ellos escuchaban las descargas mezcladas con frases en alemán que el buen gusto nos impide traducir, cerca de la esquina una de las balas alcanzó la pierna izquierda de Ed, normalmente esto no habría sido problema, pero dado el mal estado que de por si ya tenia, el impacto hizo que unos pernos se soltaron, dando lugar a que tropezara, Al logró detenerlo y le sirvió de muleta para seguir corriendo, los soldados estaban ganando terreno y Ed solo pudo pensar en una solución.

-Al, déjame aquí, huye tú.

-¿Qué? Ni loco, te matarán.

-¡Que huyas te digo! Yo los entretendré para darte tiempo – grito Ed tratando de soltarse, pero su hermano lo sujeto más fuerte.

-No hermano, si nos atrapan será juntos, jamás te dejaría.

Viendo la determinación de Al, Edward sintió renovadas sus fuerzas para seguir luchando, al doblar la esquina vieron como una visión del cielo a su amigo Maximilian en un auto esperándolos para huir.

-Max, maldito bastardo, nunca me había sentido tan feliz de ver esa cara tuya – dijo Ed una vez subieron al auto.

-Guárdate eso para cuando huyamos.

Acto seguido pisó el acelerador dejando a los soldados atrás.

Unos minutos después Ed se quejaba de su mala suerte.

-¡Ah! ¡No puedo creer que se haya roto! Si Winry me viera seguro me mataría – decía revisando el daño y amarrándose las partes sueltas con un pañuelo.

-Por lo menos estamos vivos hermano.

-Hey Max, ¿no deberías acelerar? – le preguntó Ed - seguro ellos también tienen auto.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso – contesto el reflejo de Ira – mira la parte de afuera de la puerta.

Ed sacó la cabeza para hacerlo, y vio con algo muy parecido al placer la marca de la SS pintada en la puesta.

-¿Te robaste su auto? – pregunto sorprendido Al desde el asiento de atrás.

-Digamos que lo tomé prestado.

-Buen trabajo – dijo Ed – pero veo que te costó – señalando el vidrio roto del lado del conductor.

-Si, bueno, solo diré que hay un nazi menos siguiéndonos – contestó palpando su arma en señal de lo que había hecho.

Unas horas después abandonaron el auto a las afueras de la ciudad, pues era fácilmente reconocible, y usando uno ya preparado de antemano para continuar su camino.

Unos días después regresaron a la ciudad disfrazados, llegaron a una estación de trenes, luego de conseguir los pasajes Maximilian se despidió de los Elric, pues debía volver a la base

-¿Y cuál es tu plan ahora Ed?

-Vamos a la campiña inglesa, se supone que alguien a quien buscamos anda por allí.

-¿Y que hay de tu investigación?

-quemamos todo antes de salir, pero tengo todos los datos aquí – dijo sacando su diario de investigación.

El maquinista hizo sonar el silbato, en señal de que estaban a punto de partir

-Bien, hasta aquí puedo llegar, que tengan buena suerte.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, Ed y Al subieron al tren y buscaron sus asientos, poco antes del amanecer llegaron a su destino, donde un viejo amigo los esperaba.

-Hola jóvenes Tucker – Dijo el reflejo de Mustang – hace tiempo no los veía, Edwin, ¿a caso has crecido? Ah no, parece que no.

A Ed eso le hizo enfurecer, pero por la rápida intervención de Al se contuvo y no armó un escándalo en el andén.

Salieron los tres hacia el pueblo, donde les esperaban con comida y habitación.

Mientras comían los chicos quisieron indagar mas sobre el sujeto que buscaban.

-Pues parece que le alguien le avisó que venían, porque regresó a Londres antes que llegaran, no ha dejado de moverse en dos meces y se nos hace difícil localizarlo, pero esta vez ya lo tenemos vigilado y cuando supimos que venían les compramos los pasajes de tren.

-¿En serio? Genial, gracias Roy – Ed se mordió la lengua por haberle agradecido al reflejo del coronel.

-Aquí tienen los boletos – dijo la esposa de Roy (el reflejo de Riza, que casualidad) - el tren sale esta tarde, lástima que no pueden quedarse por más tiempo.

-Lo sentimos señora Elizabeth – se disculpó Al – pero esto requiere que nos movamos rápido.

-Bueno, seguro quieren dormir, los despertaremos a la hora de la comida.

Los llevaron a sus respectivas habitaciones para que descansaran, al medio día despertaron y después de almorzar con la pareja regresaron a la estación para tomar el tren de vuelta a Londres.

Entre las quejas de Ed por hacer ese (a su parecer) innecesario viaje llegaron a la ciudad y, junto a algunos compañeros, directamente a la dirección que Roy les había indicado, por suerte el sujeto no tuvo tiempo de huir y lograron detenerlo.

-Po… por favor, no me hagan daño – suplicó el hombre en alemán.

-No se preocupe, no tenemos intención de lastimarlo – le contestó Alphonce en la misma lengua.

-Solo queremos que nos entregue el dispositivo que le robo a los Nazis – intervino Ed.

-¿A… a caso no son ustedes del partido Nazi?

-¿Yo con esos locos? Antes muerto – contestó riendo.

-Solo queremos el dispositivo, le prometemos ponerlo a salvo profesor – Explicó Al.

-¿Pero para que quieren un aparato tan peligroso? ¿No estarán pensando en usarlo?

-Solo queremos destruirlo, algo tan peligroso no se necesita en este mundo.

Algo en el rostro de Ed al decir esas palabras hizo que el científico confiara en él y le creyera, luego de que ellos le explicaran las razones para que les entregara el aparato y llegar a un acuerdo para ponerlo a salvo en otro país ese sujeto de aspecto algo desalineado y cabello enmarañado les entregó la bomba de Uranio, tomo sus cosas y antes de irse con los amigos de los Elric hizo un último comentario.

-Lastima, tal vez fue creada para la destrucción, pero sus principios pudieron usarse para beneficiar al mundo, aun así me alegro de deshacerme de esa cosa.

-¿Se refiere a su teoría? – preguntó Al revisando la bomba para guardarla en un contenedor de metal.

-Si, a eso me refiero.

-Lo mejor que puede hacer es olvidar esto por completo – le aconsejó Ed.

-Jovencito, en tus ojos veo que eres científico, y como científico deberías saber que eso es imposible.

Cuando el científico iba a salir Ed no pudo contenerse las ganas de discutir de ciencia, desde hacia un tiempo la física le había estado interesando y no sabia cuando tendría otra oportunidad de charlar con un físico de renombre.

-Profesor, ¿No cree que su teoría está incompleta?

-Je je, lo se, pero con mi siguiente teoría se explica mejor, cuando la publique deberías leerla, será la "teoría de la relatividad general".

-Cuando lo haga nos reuniremos para discutirla – dijo con una sonrisa – profesor Einstein.

Dicho esto el pronto afamado científico partió hacia un lugar seguro, y los Elric fueron con su paquete a seguir su búsqueda del regreso a casa.

Después de recoger al gato de Al, de camino al tren (pues decidieron salir de Londres un tiempo).

-Hermano, como vamos a destruir esta bomba.

Ed se puso muy serio, luego contestó con una sonrisa:

-No lo había pensado todavía.

-Hermano, en verdad que nunca vas a cambiar.

Todo el camino Al mostraba su sorpresa de que les hubiera resultado tan fácil conseguir la bomba después de todo lo que tardaron en atrapar a su portador.

Una vez llegaron a la estación, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa, los agentes de la SS que los habían obligado a huir estaban inspeccionando el tren. Aunque estaban disfrazados como miembros de la policía inglesa, los chicos los reconocieron de inmediato, por lo que tuvieron que buscar otra ruta de escape.

A toda prisa se alejaron de la estación, luego de una larga discusión Edward convenció a su hermano de regalarle el gato a alguna de sus amigas, pues el viaje seria peligroso y el animal seria además un estorbo (comentario que hizo entristecer a Alphonce)

Luego de dejar al gato, cerca de las seis, los hermanos anduvieron buscando un lugar para pasar la noche, pues sabían que su casa estaría vigilada al igual que la estación de trenes, y era peligroso visitar a Max y los demás por si querían deshacerse de los nazis, y por otro lado no querían poner en peligro a sus otros amigos si la SS los encontraba.

-¿Cuánto dinero te queda Al?

-No mucho hermano, solo para los pasajes de tren, ¿Y a ti?

-Nada, creo que tendremos que dormir a la intemperie hoy.

Se refugiaron en un edificio abandonado, ya antes lo habían usado de escondite, al día siguiente tendrían que salir de la ciudad como fuera.

Al día siguiente tomaron ruta hacia la costa, con plan de viajar a España o Portugal, o a donde les ajustara el dinero, pero el destino tenia otros planes:

-Bienvenidos chicos, los estábamos esperando.

El sujeto, alto y de cabello rubio, con una mirada fría y siniestra, como la de alguien que adora la guerra, les sonrió sarcástico.

Trataron de escapar, pero una docena de soldados les cortaron el paso, una vez capturados los llevaron a una casa privada a las afueras de la ciudad, iban con las cabezas cubiertas por gruesas bolsas de tela, por lo que al llegar estaban completamente desorientados.

En dicho lugar los encerraron en habitaciones separadas, para que no pensaran en escapar, Ed por su parte ya tenia un plan para hacerlo.

Las habitaciones donde los tenían eran amplias, bien iluminadas, pero sin ventanas, un sistema de delgados conductos llevaban aire a los cuartos lo que hizo deducir a Ed que era un tipo de sótano. Luego de unas horas de encierro, las cuales no pudo calcular pues habían roto su reloj, un par de soldados de la SS entraron en su cuarto-cárcel y le apuntaron a la cabeza, indicándole que no se moviera, algunos mas se quedaron en la puerta y acto seguido entró el mismo sujeto de antes, pero esta vez con un uniforme de comandante de la SS.

-Buenas tardes joven Elric – saludó el sujeto – espero que esté disfrutando su estadía.

-Olvidaron la menta de mi almohada, me quejaré en la recepción.

-Veo que tiene sentido del humor, veamos cuanto le dura.

-Déjeme presentarme, soy Wilhelm Archer, Comandante de la SS al servicio del Fuhrer.

En ese momento Ed lo reconoció, efectivamente era el reflejo del Archer de su mundo, y al parecer compartía su gusto por las masacres.

-Solo dígame por que nos trajeron aquí, por qué no nos mataron.

-Oh señor Elric, no es mi intención matarlo, su intelecto nos puede ser muy útil.

-¿Acaso quiere que me les una?

-Algo así, se ve que es inteligente.

-Solo hable de una vez para romperle la cara e irme de aquí.

Uno de los soldados estuvo a punto de golpearlo con su rifle, pero su superior le ordenó detenerse.

-Lo que le ofrezco es un trato, usted trabaja con nosotros y nosotros dejamos vivir a su hermano, que le parece.

-Si le hacen algo a Al le juro que lo mataré – gritó furioso Ed.

-Veo que ya esta de mal humor, creo que hablaremos luego.

-Ya me cansó con eso de ver cosas, no les ayudaremos de ningún modo.

-Veo que… perdón, me parece que por ahora no llegaremos a ningún lado, tal vez cambie de opinión con algo de "ayuda".

El comandante se dio la vuelta para salir, pero en la puerta se dio vuelta y dijo:

-Su hermano dijo lo mismo que usted cuando lo amenacé.

Continuó su camino, y le ordenó a uno de los soldados de la puerta:

-Torturen un poco al menor, asegúrate que lo vea.

Ed empezó a gritar como loco, mientras el sujeto se alejaba como si nada. Algo así como una hora después, llevaron a los Elric a una habitación convertida en calabozo, con algunos implementos de tortura de lo más aterradores, luego de dos horas de torturas que preferimos no describir, el comandante hizo su aparición en el calabozo, ambos hermanos estaban amarrados, muy cansados y golpeados, pero seguían concientes.

-Que dicen ahora señores Elric, ¿trabajaran con nosotros?

-Sueñas amigo – dijo Ed

-Nunca lo haremos

-Es una lastima que sean tan indecisos, los veré luego por si cambian de opinión.

Le dio señal al torturadór de continuar y se fue.

Las torturas siguieron por varias horas, luego los regresaron a la habitación de Ed, esta vez los dejaron juntos para que "pensaran" en unirse.

-Hermano, que haremos ahora.

-Creo que tengo un plan, pero será arriesgado.

-Te escucho.

-Bien, lo primero es encontrar la bomba – dijo mientras con un poco de su sangre dibujaba un circulo de transmutación en el automail – hace tiempo no hacemos esto pero espero que funcione.

Veinte minutos después Archer llegó dispuesto a convencerlos o asesinarlos, entró en la habitación y los encontró sentados en el suelo jugando cartas muy tranquilos, al verlo ambos hicieron alarde de sus mejores dotes de actuación convenciéndolo de unirse a su causa, al final Archer terminó creyéndoles, por supuesto que notó el dibujo en el brazo de Ed, un circulo de transmutación que parecia grabad en el metal, pero pensó que no era nada.

El y otros soldados guiaron a los Elric a la parte superior de la casa, donde les explicarían lo que querían hacer:

-Señores Elric, esto es lo que queremos que fabriquen para nosotros.

Frente a ellos estaba la bomba de Uranio, tras un cristal y resguardada por un grupo grande de soldados bien armados.

-Les aseguro que mi Fhurer los recompensará grandemente por su trabajo.

-Pero necesitaremos ese artefacto para replicarlo – dijo Ed extremadamente serio.

-Lo tendrán a su debido momento, por ahora trabajaran por aquí.

El sujeto los guió a otra habitación donde tenían un laboratorio montado, con todos los implementos necesarios, luego de eso ordenó que los regresaran a sus habitaciones, pero Ed intervino diciendo que debían estar juntos para trabajar mejor.

Algo desconfiado Archer accedió, y ordenó que les dieran alimento y lo que necesitaran.

-Creo que se lo creyeron hermano.

-No hay que confiarnos, por ahora solo sigue el plan, pronto saldremos de aquí.

-Bien, hermano.

Por una semana siguieron con la actuación, hacían lo que les decían, cuando les decían y como les decían, ya habían logrado que confiaran en ellos, pero su investigación para hacer mas bombas iba "algo atrasada" decían siempre, pero ellos eran los científicos, no los podían apresurar.

Ed los había acostumbrado a ver el circulo en su brazo, así no desconfiarían de el.

-Buenos días, señores Elric – dijo Archer entrando una mañana al laboratorio.

-Buenos días señor Wilhelm – contestó muy amable Ed – ¿Como esta hoy?

-Bien, excepto por que mis superiores quieren ver progresos.

-Estamos avanzando, pero le recuerdo que es un trabajo difícil – dijo Al – por ahora queremos avanzar hacendó las carcasas para las bombas, necesitaremos mas acero.

-Haré que se los traigan.

-También hará falta una serie de materiales para trabajar, le daremos una lista.

-Solo espero ver progresos, algo que presentarle al Fhurer.

-Le aseguro que estará mas que complacido.

Un par de días después recibieron un pequeño cargamento de acero listo para ser moldeado, no era mucho pero bastaba para el plan.

-Bien, como dije aquí esta su acero, ahora por favor empiecen a trabajar.

-Esto será suficiente, le aseguro que no falta mucho.

Tres días después ya tenían las carcasas listas, e insistieron en mantenerlas en el laboratorio.

Ya de regreso en su habitación:

-Al, solo faltan unos días, prepárate.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta.

Una criatura extraña aterrizo a las afueras de Central, poco después un hombre pelirrojo entraba en un derruido apartamento, en un callejón oscuro.

-Por fin regresas, donde están los chicos.

-Lo siento jefe, no pude capturarlos, son poderosos.

-¡Idiota! Más te vale que no los hayas matado

-No, están vivos, pero saben de nosotros, ¿No seria mejor buscar a alguien mas que pueda…

No pudo continuar, pues una daga le atravesó el pecho, mientras se desangraba el sujeto frente a el le decía al oído.

-Imbécil, si pudiera usar a cualquiera ¿Crees que andaría tras un par de niños?

El pelirrojo dio su último suspiro, su asesino le sacó la daga del pecho y le dijo a otro de sus ayudantes:

-deshazte de este inútil, tendremos que adelantar los planes por su culpa.

-Jefe, soy asesino, no conserje.

-¡Que lo hagas!

-Esta bien, ya voy – dijo levantando las piernas del cadáver.

-Pronto, pronto tendré el poder que necesito.

* * *

Bieeeen, hasta aquí llego por hoy, de nuevo perdón por la tardanza, lo tenia escrito hace días pero no lo había podido subirlo.

Ed: je je, vas a necesitar mas que unos cuantos nazis para detenerme, pajarraco.

No me tientes frijol, no me tientes.

Ed: ¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!

Frijol, frijol, ¡FRIJOL!

Ed: Ven para aca plumifero de...

Al (interrumpiendolo): Hermano, ya estamos metidos en suficientes problemas, ya deja de pelear con el autor.

Ed: Pero me llamo bajito Al, no lo puedo dejár así.

No te he llamado bajito todavía, te llamé frijol, pero dejemoslo aquí por hoy, ya nos tenemos que despedir.

No se crean, el duende me cae bien, pero es divertido molestarlo, hasta la próxima de parte del grupo. :D

¡Que viva el partido en contra de la leche!

Ed: ¡Que viva!

Al: Ah, se parecen mas de lo que aceptan.

Agradecimientos especiales a Hime Phantomhive, Hikari-Uzumaki, angerulegna, OriUchija y a todos los demás por sus reviews, de verdad muchas gracias. Ori-chan, creo que me tardé mas de lo que te dije ;p


	10. Dia de confeciones

Al: ¿Qué haces nii-san?

Ed (revolviendo los papeles del estudio): No molestes Al, estoy buscando el libro que el pajarraco ha estado leyéndole a las personas.

Al: ¿Y para que lo quieres?

Ed: Porque así todos se van a dar cuenta que solo lee, no inventa nada.

Al: ¿Y que vas a hacer si el autor llega y te ve revolviendo sus cosas?

Ed (con una sonrisa perversa): jeje, ya me encargué de eso.

Al: nii-san, ¿Qué estás planeando ahora? ¿Y por qué hay treinta botellas de salsa barbacoa vacías en la cocina?

Ed (presumiendo): si quieres te lo cuento, el jueves le pedí prestados sus perros a la general Armstrong.

Al (asustado): ¡¿Esos animales que parecen caballos de grandes?

Ed: si esos, y puse un balde de salsa sobre la puerta, cuando entre le cae la salsa encima, y una cuerda abre la jaula de los perros, que cuando huelan la salsa se lo van a querer comer, si que nos vamos a reír viéndolo correr.

Al: nii-san, eres malvado, pero...

Ed: Callate que me desconsentras Al, de seguro…

¡SPLASH!

Ed (sobresaltado): ¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Esto es salsa?

Pulga, ya te dije que tus trucos del coyote no van a servirte, (jalando una cuerda) ¿se te olvida que juego ajedrez con la general todos los viernes?

Ed: ¿Esa cuerda es…? ¡KYAAAAA!

¡Hola a todo el mundo! (Sonido de grillos y los gritos desesperados de Ed al fondo), jeje, creo que el enano ya habló sobre el librito, verdad, jeje, pero que conste que lo que les pasa a estos dos si lo narro yo.

En fin, ya que, como de costumbre perdón por la tardanza, ocupaciones, y de nuevo:

**Aclaración**: Ni FMA ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Arakawa-sama, yo escribo con el fin de molestar a ¡E digo! De entretenerlos y sin fines de lucro, ¿Al?

Al: A si… (Sacando un papel) pe, pero se aceptan donaciones, de preferencia de mas de dos cifras y la primera distinta de cero o uno.

¡j aja j aja! Al, tu hermano tenia razón, es gracioso ver a alguien correr con esas bestias detrás de el, lastima que no tengo una cámara aquí.

Al (resignado): la verdad que ambos me dan miedo.

Bueno, ¡empecemos!

**Capitulo 10: Dia de Confeciones**

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde el encuentro con las quimeras, según me dijo el coronel la ultima vez que me llamó estaba hasta las orejas de trabajo, y la teniente no lo dejaba salir sin terminar, por lo que no habían podido venir.

Clause y yo caminábamos por una plaza del pueblo, regresábamos de visitar al veterinario y ella cargaba a uno de los zorros mientras yo traía al otro, buscábamos un lugar donde comer que nos dejara meter a los animalitos.

-Entonces, ¿que dijo el veterinario? – le pregunté, pues a mi no me dejaron entrar (cosas de espacio o algo así)

-Dijo que están saludables, y que les podemos dar alimento de cachorro, que no hay problema.

-Entonces comprémoselo de regreso a casa, me pagaron bien la última reparación que hice.

-Pero todavía falta algo importante – me dijo con una sonrisa – hay que ponerles nombre.

Lo pensé (no muy seguro) por un momento, nunca he sido bueno en eso de nombrar a las mascotas.

-¿Qué te parece zorro y zorro? Así no nos complicamos con nombres raros – le dije en son de broma.

-No seas chistoso, piensa nombres de verdad.

Lo pensamos por un rato mientras comíamos en un pequeño restaurante, inventando nombres ridículos solo para divertirnos, luego de pensarlo bien le dije:

-¿Qué te parece si llamamos a ese Vulpis (señalando el que tenia ella) y a este Kitsune?

-Esos nombres si me gustan, ya vez que si podías darles nombres.

-Je, je, si verdad – dije riendo.

Luego de comer, emprendimos camino de regreso a casa, no sin parar en una tienda de mascotas a comprar comida y collares para los zorritos. Antes de llegar, a Clause le dieron curiosidad los nombrecitos que "inventé" para nuestras mascotas.

-¿Iván, Qué significan los nombres de los cachorros?

-He… si, bueno… - conteste nervioso – Vulpis es zorro en latín y Kitsune es en japonés.

Clause me miro seria.

-O sea que siempre les pusiste zorro y zorro.

-Pe, pero tú dijiste que estaban bien – dije rápidamente.

Ella dejó de caminar y me miró a los ojos con mirada seria, pero luego sonrió lo que me tranquilizo un poco.

-Esta bien, que se llamen zorro y zorro – dijo riendo levemente.

Me quede pensando que fue suerte que no se molestara, luego ella preguntó otra vez.

-¿Qué es eso de japonés?

Me helé por un momento, había olvidado que ni ella ni el maestro sabían nada de que era de otro mundo ni nada de eso.

-Es un idioma de que oí una vez, pero no se mucho mas – dije disimulando.

Ella acepto mi respuesta sin creer una palabra, pero no lo mencionó.

Continuamos caminando hasta la casa, obviamente Jorge y el maestro empezaron a molestarnos con que habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita (la cita que hicimos con el veterinario) a pesar del frío que hacia yo sentía la cara roja como tomate, Clause estaba igual, y no atinábamos a decir algo que no usaran en nuestra contra.

Esa tarde recibimos la llamada de la teniente Riza, avisándonos que ella y el coronel venían en el tren, que los esperáramos la estación, unas horas después estábamos todos esperando la llegada de dicho tren, el cual se había retrasado otra vez.

Un rato luego de llegar a la estación, a lo lejos pudimos ver la columna de humo que se levantaba sobre los árboles, luego el tren que llegaba y los pasajeros que bajaban de el.

Una vez nos reunimos con la comitiva de militares (porque habían venido todos los del escuadrón y hasta el perro de la teniente Mustang, que otra vez se me tiró encima al verme) y luego de los respectivos saludos, nos trasladamos de regreso a la casa del maestro.

-Y bien muchachos, que lograron averiguar de esos sujetos – le preguntó el maestro al coronel.

-Me temo que no mucho, me gustaría que me describieran mejor a ese sujeto, así podemos iniciar una búsqueda.

-Después de encontrárnoslo hice estos dibujos – dijo Jorge entregándole unos papeles – supuse que serian útiles.

Los dibujos consistían en un retrato del sujeto y dibujos con alturas aproximadas de las quimeras.

Mientras Mustang y los demás revisaban los dibujos alguien tocó la puerta, fui a abrir y encontré a los hermanos Tringham algo exaltados.

-Chicos, que tal ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Nos dijeron que había con ustedes un grupo de militares y supusimos que el coronel estaría aquí, necesitamos hablar con el.

-Bien, pasen – dije algo confundido.

Cuando entraron y saludaron el coronel se mostró confundido, como si nunca los hubiera visto en su vida.

-¿No se acuerda de nosotros? Somos los chicos que ayudaron a Ed a salir del Cuartel de Central aquella vez antes que desapareciera.

-¡Ya recordé! – gritó el coronel en tono de inocencia infantil – tú eres el muchacho que arrestaron porque se hizo pasar por el alquimista de Acero.

Todos nos reímos por lo bajo, no solo por lo que había dicho sino por como lo había dicho. Russel, muy apenado, solo asintió, luego recordó porque estaba allí.

-Coronel, ¿me puede decir el secreto de los que hacen alquimia sin círculo?

Todos quedamos sorprendidos, nadie se rió ya, Mustang solo lo miró serió y preguntó:

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?, eso es algo muy peligroso para un chico.

-Porque las personas que he conocido que pueden hacerlo me han salvado la vida.

-Muchacho, yo no puedo hacerla sin circulo – dijo el señor Nicholas – yo uso una sortija con un circulo de transmutación.

-Disculpe, pero no me refiero a usted señor Nicholas, me refiero a Iván, y estoy casi seguro que Jorge también.

Si antes estaba un poco confundido, esa afirmación me dejó aun más.

-Pero Russel, tu has visto mis guantes, sabes que esos son los círculos que utilizo – le dije – no puedo transmutar sin ellos.

-No, si lo has hecho – intervino Fletcher - lo hiciste con las quimeras, estoy seguro que el guante se rasgó cuando casi te muerde la primera, y aun así pudiste transmutar.

Eso es una locura – habló Jorge – el único del que sabemos podía era Edward Elric y no sabemos como lo hacia.

-No solo el – dijo Mustang – hubo otra persona, recuérdenlo.

En ese momento recordé, Winry nos había comentado que la maestra de Ed y Al también podía transmutar sin círculo, así que dije:

-Pero seguramente ella fue quien le enseñó a hacerlo, así que…

El coronel me interrumpió

-No, Ed no sabía que podía hacerlo hasta que hizo el examen para alquimista estatal, Iván, me gustaría que hiciéramos un pequeño experimento – tomó su vaso de te caliente y me lo ofreció – transmuta este te, congélalo.

-Pero coronel, yo no puedo trasmutar sin circulo.

-Solo inténtalo, imagina que tú eres el círculo de transmutación, que al juntar tus manos cierras el círculo.

Aun sin entenderlo lo intenté, junté mis manos, pensé en transmutar el te, lo visualice congelado, puse mis manos en el vaso y…

A pesar de mis dudas, Quedé totalmente sorprendido cuando vi que el vaso empezó a brillar, las descargas de la transmutación salieron y el té quedó totalmente congelado.

-N, no lo puedo creer – fue lo único que atiné a decir.

-Ahora descongélalo – se dirigió el coronel a Jorge, sin inmutarse en lo mas mínimo.

-Creo que lo intentaré – el estaba todavía muy sorprendido.

Juntó sus manos, imitando el movimiento que yo había realizado, tocó el vaso de té y lo logró descongelar perfectamente, hasta le había devuelto su temperatura inicial.

Todos los presentes estábamos estupefactos con lo ocurrido, mi hermano y yo habíamos podido transmutar sin círculos enfrente de todos, el coronel y nuestro maestro se mantenían serios, pero se notaba que también se habían sorprendido.

-Desde la primera vez que los vi supe que eran distintos – dijo el señor Nicholas – y ya es hora de que nos cuenten toda la historia.

-Creo que tienen derecho de saberlo maestro – dije – por favor siéntense.

Aunque la verdad no queríamos hacerlo, Jorge, Mustang y yo les contamos como nosotros terminamos en este mundo, porqué iniciamos estudios de alquimia y toda la historia, el señor Nicholas escuchó tranquilamente, solo abría la boca para hacer alguna que otra pregunta, cuando terminamos, mi hermano y yo nos disculpamos por haberles ocultado la verdad.

-Maestro, por favor discúlpenos por engañarlo, espero que acepte seguir enseñándonos.

El estaba serio, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, Jorge y yo estábamos tan nerviosos como la primera vez que le pedimos que nos enseñara, luego de un (horrible) momento de tención, el dijo:

-No se preocupen chicos – empezó a reírse – ya sabia yo que tenían algún gran secreto.

Con su respuesta sentí que me quitaba un gran peso de encima, pero todavía no estaba tranquilo, había algo (o mejor dicho alguien) que me preocupaba aun mas.

-Clause –dirigiéndome a ella – espero también puedas perdonarme.

Ella estaba claramente asustada, pero respiró profundo para decirme:

-Se que debería estar aterrada, pero ahora que los conozco bien no puedo – sonrió, yo también lo hice – supongo que ya me encariñé.

Al escucharla decir esto último me puse muy nervioso, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó por completo, y empezó a querer rectificar, pero los demás (su tío y Jorge incluidos) empezaron a decir toda clase de cosas solo por molestar, los Tringham, con los que ya éramos buenos amigos, se limitaron a reírse de las ocurrencias de los demás.

Una vez el mar de bromas se calmó, Fletcher se decidió en preguntar:

-Pero, ¿por qué Jorge e Iván pueden transmutar sin círculo?

-Si, es raro – lo apoyó su hermano - ¿por qué ellos pueden pero no el señor Fukura? ¿Por qué Ed podía pero el coronel no?

Todos hicimos silencio, nadie sabía que decir.

-Primero analicemos la situación – intervino el coronel – ¿Qué tienen en común Ed, su maestra y los chicos?

-No creo que tengamos mucho en común – dijo Jorge – somos de mundos distintos.

-Pero allí tenemos una – le interrumpí – el y nosotros viajamos a mundos distintos.

-Pero el ya sabia hacerlo antes de desaparecer – habló Russel.

-Hay algo que Ed y su maestra hicieron – habló el coronel.

-Pero no creo que estos chicos hicieran algo así – le contestó su esposa

-¿A que se refiere? – le pregunté

-Ellos hicieron algo que está prohibido, realizaron la transmutación humana.

-Leí algo de eso en un libro – dijo Jorge – pero se supone que nadie ha hecho una transmutación humana exitosa.

-Hubo alguien que si pudo – dijo Mustang – el mismo Ed lo logró cuando recuperó el cuerpo de Al, pero terminó en su mundo a consecuencia de ello.

-Pero antes de eso Alphonce lo revivió, eso también es una transmutación humana – le dije – la señora Rose nos lo contó.

-Y aun así el no podía transmutar sin circulo cuando recuperó su cuerpo – continuó Jorge – ni recordaba nada de cuando era armadura.

Mientras los demás formulaban teorías Mustang se quedó pensativo, de repente su rostro se iluminó, como si hubiera descubierto la pieza clave del misterio.

-¡Recordar! – gritó – Chicos, ¿qué recuerdan de la transmutación que los trajo? cuéntennos todo

-Lo recuerdo todo, aun tengo pesadillas con ese evento – empecé – estábamos en ese almacén donde dibujamos el círculo, según el diario de Edward debíamos usar nuestra propia sangre para activarlo.

-Así que nos hicimos cortes en las manos para probar – continuó Jorge, mostrando la pequeña cicatriz en su palma – al tratar de activarlo funcionó.

-De repente aparecimos frente a una gran puerta negra con raros símbolos en medio de un lugar blanco y vacío.

-La puerta se abrió y muchos brazos negros nos arrastraron dentro.

-¿Y que vieron dentro de la puerta? – preguntó el coronel.

-No sabría describirlo – le contesté – era como una gran cantidad de información que llegaba a mi cerebro, pero fue muy confusa para recordarla.

-Yo también vi lo mismo – dijo mi hermano – luego de eso solo recuerdo que estaba tirado en medio de una plaza, y la señora Rose que se acercaba y me hablaba, pero no le entendí porque me desmayé.

-Allí fue cuando desperté en el laboratorio 5, en Central, luego de desmayarme desperté en el hospital.

Todos se quedaron analizando nuestra historia, la teniente fue la primera en hablar.

-Winry me dijo algo parecido con respecto a cuando los chicos trataron de revivir a su madre, Ed le mencionó a su maestra ver algo parecido cuando abrió la puerta, el lo llamaba la Verdad.

-¿Es todo lo que recuerdan? – preguntó el coronel.

-Pues por mi parte si – contestó Jorge.

-Hay algo mas – intervine – en mis pesadillas he logrado recordar algunos detalles mas, estoy seguro que son recuerdos y no meros sueños.

-Por favor cuéntanos – me pidió Mustang.

-Pues antes de que se abriera la puerta, recuerdo que escuché a Jorge decir algo como "nos equivocamos", pero sonaba distinto, como distante, como si no fuera el.

-¿Algo mas?

-Si, después de ver esa cantidad de información, o la Verdad como decía Edward, recuerdo estar flotando en el vacío, y una voz que me dice "chicos tontos", yo le contesto algo que no logro recordar, y esa voz me dice que tenemos un deber que cumplir en este mundo, y que por eso nos deja pasar, al instante empiezo a caer y caer, y allí me despierto siempre.

Todos guardaron silencio, mi hermano y yo estábamos esperando una explicación por parte del coronel a nuestra recién descubierta habilidad, en eso Jorge se mostró confundido y me preguntó:

-Un momento, ¿Vos me escuchaste decir que nos habíamos equivocado? Porque ahora que recuerdo yo pensé que vos lo habías dicho.

-No, no fui yo, y si no fui yo ni fuiste vos ¿Quién pudo ser?

-Talvez fue Ed – dijo el sargento Fuery, que hasta ahora había permanecido callado, todos lo vimos extrañados y confundidos – digo, el siempre decía que se habían equivocado al intentar revivir a su madre, y que por eso estaban pagando el precio.

Todos entendimos su lógica, pero esa explicación dejaba más preguntas que respuestas.

-Mejor dejemos ese asunto para mas tarde – dijo el coronel – primero hay que averiguar cual es esa misión que tienen aquí ustedes, es obvio que los que ven esa… esa Verdad son los que pueden transmutar sin círculo, y solo se puede ver al realizar una transmutación humana.

-Pero coronel – le interrumpí – nosotros no hemos realizado ninguna transmutación humana.

-No, no es así – se dirigió a mi el maestro – si la historia es como ustedes la cuentan si realizaron una transmutación humana, la hicieron en ustedes mismos y por eso están aquí, también puede ser la razón de que estén tras ustedes.

-Coronel, ahora que recuerdo, ¿Quien era ese sujeto que vimos en Risembool? Ese tal André – de dije - ¿Cree que sea parte de los que quieren atraparnos?

-¿André?, no, no creo que sea de ellos.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-¿Recuerdan cuando les conté de Ishbal?, durante esa campaña varios Alquimistas Estatales abdicaron de participar en combate, André, el Alquimista de la Arena, fue uno de ellos, - rió ligeramente – a veces creo que fue mas listo que yo.

-Pero aun así, eso no nos da garantía que no esté con ellos.

-Seguramente sabe algo de sus perseguidores replicó Mustang - el era el mejor detective alquimista del ejercito, seguro también está tras ellos.

-¿Y no tiene idea de quienes sean?

La teniente, al ver la dirección que la platica había tomado, le dio un leve codazo a su marido, cuando el volteó a verla hizo un ademán con la cabeza como diciéndole "ya diles".

Mustang lo pensó por un momento, eligiendo con mucho cuidado sus palabras.

-Chicos – suspiró antes de continuar, como signo de que no quería hacerlo – hace dos años, antes del ataque a Central, Alphonce pudo contactar de alguna forma a Ed en su mundo, y según me dijo Winry, Ed le dijo a Al que del otro lado hay personas muy similares a algunas de este mundo.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros – objetó Jorge.

-Iván – se dirigió a mi la teniente - ¿Recuerdas una vez, mientras estaban en Rizembool, que te dije Ían en lugar de Iván?

-Si, lo recuerdo… Espere, no me diga que ustedes conocen a alguien que es igual a mi y no me lo dijeron.

-Lo conocimos, hace mucho tiempo – dijo Mustang.

La teniente se notaba cada vez más intranquila, el recuerdo de lo sucedido le causaba mucho dolor, en vista de eso su esposo decidió hablar por ella:

-Hace ya muchos años, cuando llegué a aprender alquimia con el Maestro Hawkeye, el padre de Riza, conocí a Ían, el hermano mayor de Riza, en ese entonces yo tenia apenas 15 años, Ían recién se había unido al ejército y hacia sentir orgulloso a su padre.

-A el le gustaba ayudar a los demás – dijo la teniente – siempre decía que las cosas pasaban por algo y que era importante que nos ayudáramos los unos a los otros, al igual que tú.

-Y lo más importante, era físicamente idéntico a ti, a excepción del color de ojos y de piel.

-Pero un día – a la teniente le costaba hablar – sin razón alguna, a el… el…

No pudo terminar la oración, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos color vino, su esposo trató de consolarla un poco.

-Durante su ronda en la ciudad – continuó el – quiso ayudar a una persona a la que estaban atacando, logró salvarla, pero el atacante lo asesinó de un disparo al corazón antes de escapar, tendría más o menos tu edad cuando sucedió.

Yo estaba estupefacto con esa historia, estaba a punto de decir que no podía creerlo, cuando Riza sacó de su bolso una pequeña fotografía y me la entregó.

-Este era el, como vez te pareces mucho.

En efecto, en la fotografía estaba aquel joven idéntico a mí, tal vez de mi edad, de piel mas clara y ojos del mismo color que los de la teniente, portaba un uniforme militar y a su lado estaba una Riza de unos trece o catorce años, del otro lado tenia a su padre, un hombre de piel clara y expresión seria, y a un Roy Mustang de quince años, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Creemos que alguien mas sabía sobre las personas de su mundo y por eso los están buscando, porque notaron tu parecido con el difunto Ían – terminó el coronel.

Jorge quiso ver la foto, casi en shock se la entregué, tratando de digerir ese hecho casi increíble, lo único que pude hacer fue levantarme y salir al patio a tomar aire, pues me sentía a punto de desfallecer.

Un momento después, mientras estaba en el patio trasero de la casa, sentado en la grada de la puerta que daba a la cocina, escuché que alguien se acercaba, no quise voltear y me quedé viendo el muro del otro lado del patio.

-Por favor… solo… solo necesito un momento a solas – dije sin voltear.

Unos brazos delicados me rodearon, colocándome una manta alrededor y permaneciendo en esa posición, en ese momento noté el suave olor del perfume y supe que era Clause quien me abrazaba.

-Hace frió, te puedes resfriar, además, no tienes por que pasar esto solo.

-Es que es… es tan confuso ahora.

-Se que es confuso, pero tienes a tu hermano, a mi tío; y me tienes a mi a tu lado.

Permanecimos así por unos minutos mas, sin decirnos nada, solo viendo al vació, no necesitábamos decirnos nada, las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el cielo.

Ya me sentía mucho mas tranquilo, Clause lo notó y me dijo:

-Vamos, los demás nos esperan.

Deshizo el abrazo y se levantó, cuando ya iba a caminar volteé y la tomé de la mano, me puse de pie frente a ella.

-Gracias.

Fue lo único que necesitaba decir, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, hasta que la distancia que nos separaba desapareció y nos fundimos en un beso, nos besamos hasta que la necesidad de aire nos lo permitió, la abrasé lleno de dicha, luego regresamos tomados de la mano a la sala donde los demás nos esperaban.

Antes de entrar pude escuchar que varias de las personas allí presentes se movían apresuradamente, lo que me hizo reír un poco, una vez entramos pude identificar fácilmente a los que habían estado corriendo, pero preferí no decir nada.

-Por favor disculpen mi comportamiento de hace unos momentos, espero entiendan que es mucha información difícil en un día.

Todos empezaron a hacer comentarios nerviosos, en fin, los unicos que no estaban por tener un ataque eran Black Hayate, Vulpis y Kitsune, que jugaban tranquilamente a un lado de la puerta que daba a la calle.

Clause y yo tomamos asiento, juntos, sin soltarnos las manos, y como era de esperarse, Jorge quiso empezar con su jueguito de siempre.

-¿Eh? Vaya, ya era hora.

-Si verdad – mi respuesta lo sorprendió, y solo se echó a reír.

Los demás también se rieron, el ambiente ya se había relajado de nuevo y todos nos sentíamos más tranquilos.

Como ya era casi hora de cenar, el coronel ofreció a sus subordinados para que prepararan la cena para todos, cosa de la que se arrepentiría luego, pues su señora también lo obligó a cocinar a el (otra vez), mientras Clause y su tío ponían la mesa Jorge y yo acompañamos a los hermanos Tringham, que no pudieron quedarse a cenar.

Al regreso, platicamos de algunos asuntos que nos interesaban.

-Valla, aun no puedo creer que podemos transmutar sin círculo - dije mirándome las manos.

-Si, y yo no puedo creer que te le declararas a Clause, en serio que se tardaron.

-No comiences por favor.

-Ya, no es para tanto, lo que importa ahora es que debemos averiguar cual es ese deber del que hablaste.

-Y descubrir para que es que nos quieren los compañeros del sujeto ese de las quimeras.

Ya en la casa y durante la cena, el matrimonio Mustang nos pidió que les contáramos como íbamos en nuestros estudios, que por cierto esos días habían sido de entrenamiento exhaustivo en todos los sentidos.

La cena me recordó aquella en casa de la señora Gracia, pero ahora estaba seguro que todo era completamente distinto.

Esa noche no pude dormir, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para hacerlo, el tema que mas me interesaba era el de mi parecido con el hermano de la teniente, y como eso ponía en riesgo las vidas de todos a mi alrededor.

Cerca de la media noche me levanté, pues no tenia nada de sueño, pensé salir al patio a entrenar un poco, en la puerta me encontré con Jorge, que estaba en la misma situación que yo.

-¿No podes dormir tampoco, verdad?

-No, aun tengo la mente hecha un nudo.

Ambos salimos al patio a practicar un poco de artes marciales, mientras platicábamos sobre todo lo ocurrido hasta ese día, y poco a poco llegamos al tema de nuestro regreso a casa.

-Nadie nos va a creer cuando regresemos – le dije, esquivando una patada.

-Lo importante es que nosotros sabemos que esto es real – contestó lanzando un puñetazo.

-Y todo lo que hemos aprendido es más que suficiente prueba.

-¿Me pregunto como estarán todos? ¿Crees que nos extrañen?

Su pregunta me distrajo, la verdad no había pensado en eso, no pude bloquear el golpe que me lanzó y caí al suelo, el me ayudó a levantarme y nos sentamos a descansar en la grada de la puerta, donde horas atrás yo había estado con Clause.

Luego de traer un par de bebidas de la cocina, contesté a su pregunta:

-Seguramente nos deben estar buscando por mar y tierra, ya van mas de cuatro meces que desaparecimos, y no creo que mamá se rinda hasta encontrarnos.

Me quedé viendo la luna, que estaba llena en esas fechas, me sentía muy calmado, imaginándome a mi familia haciendo una gran campaña para encontrarnos, luego pensé en todo lo que habíamos hecho en el corto tiempo que llevábamos aquí.

-No importa lo distinto que sea este mundo, la luna es la misma que vimos tantas veces en el nuestro.

-La verdad cuando regresemos creo que voy a extrañar este lugar.

-Pues esa es la mejor prueba de que estuvimos aquí.

El aire fresco de la noche me había ayudado a aclarar mi mente, y ya empezaba a sentir algo de sueño, me despedí de mi hermano y regresé a mi habitación, de camino me pareció gracioso ver a Black Hayate dormido con los zorritos junto a la habitación de huéspedes, donde estaba el matrimonio Mustang, me hizo pensar que mi situación era similar a la de los cachorros, lejos de mi familia en un lugar que no conozco bien, este pensamiento me entristeció un poco, y manteniéndolo en mi mente me dormí.

Esa misma noche, mientras Iván y los demás dormían, una figura con gabardina negra se movía por un callejón oscuro de Ciudad Central, dicho personaje avanzaba con paso firme y decidido, se detuvo junto al un muro de un edificio aparentemente abandonado, transmutó la pared para crear un hueco y entró, sellando el lugar tras de sí.

André recorrió los pasillos del edificio buscando a los sujetos que se escondían allí, de cuando en cuando encontraba cadáveres semi-descompuestos de vagabundos o curiosos que se habían acercado demasiado.

Al cabo de un rato, en el que en otro tiempo fue el salón de conferencias de ese antiguo hotel abandonado, pudo ver lo que parecía un círculo de transmutación a medio terminar, en medio de las sombras se acercó sigilosamente para no ser descubierto, tratando de descifrar el diseño de dicho círculo.

Sin previo aviso, un reflector se enfocó en él, y una voz se escuchó retumbar en la sala.

-Bienvenido ex-mayor Arena – se escucho con gran eco una voz grave – no lo esperábamos por aquí.

-Lamento llegar sin avisar, aunque me gustaría poder ver a mi anfitrión – habló calmadamente André.

Las luces del salón se encendieron y el alquimista pudo ver claramente otros círculos en las paredes y el techo, mas no a la persona que le hablaba.

-Parece que han estado ocupados, y se ve que es algo grande.

-Sí, y sería de gran ayuda si un talentoso alquimista como usted se nos uniera – replicó la voz, cuya procedencia era desconocida.

-Lo lamento, pero debo declinar de su propuesta.

-Es una lástima, de verdad es una lástima – la voz sonó mas tétrica que antes – porque ahora tendré que matarlo.

Con la última frase, un sujeto de traje militar apareció en uno de los balcones superiores del salón, su mirada fría se encontró con la del alquimista de la arena, en sus ojos tenía ese brillo siniestro de los que disfrutan asesinar.

-Valla, no me esperaba que fueras tú, Damien.

El sujeto, ignorando lo que el alquimista le decía, continuó hablando.

-Pero antes de acabar con su vida, me gustaría saber cómo logró encontrar este lugar.

-Encontrarlo fue sencillo, lo que no he logrado entender es para que necesitan a los protegidos de Mustang.

Damien rió de manera siniestra:

-Si me ganas te lo diré – gritó antes de saltar sobre el alquimista.

André rápidamente transmutó el suelo para levantar una nube de polvo, su oponente se internó en ella y empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sin poder verse, al notar que quedaba en desventaja el líder de los asesinos trató de escapar, pero durante el corto enfrentamiento perdió la dirección y no logró encontrar la salida.

-Será mejor que te rindas – dijo André entre el polvo – es obvio que no tienes experiencia peleando sin ver.

-Y tu no la tienes en técnicas de guerrilla – gritó riendo el sujeto.

El comentario le pareció confuso a André, pero antes de poder reaccionar una manta calló sobre el atrapándolo, y fue golpeado con algo duro y metálico.

André se despertó mareado, no sabía dónde estaba o cuánto tiempo había estado desmayado, pero si sabía que le sería difícil escapar, por alguna razón sentía que el suelo estaba mojado.

Se levantó, inspeccionó la celda donde lo habían encerrado, buscando una forma de salir, sus manos estaban sujetas por una especie de esposas de madera que mantenían sus manos separadas, le habían quitado el abrigo, los guantes, los zapatos y cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para dibujar en el suelo o las paredes.

-Y no te molestes en raspar las paredes, son de granito y corre agua por ellas, cualquier marca que hagas se borrará de inmediato-se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta de metal – como verás tomamos nuestras precauciones para ti.

La voz que escuchaba no era la del sujeto con el que había estado luchando, pero también era conocida para él:

-valla valla, veo que muchos conocidos se han reunido, ¿no es así Billy?

-Solo algunos, la verdad no sé porque el jefe te quiere vivo.

-Eso es porque me necesita, pero un simple asesino como tú no lo entendería.

-Llegado el momento disfrutaré matándote alquimista.

André solo rió, recorriendo la celda con la vista.

-Dime Billy, ¿Qué está planeando el loco de tu jefe?, o más importante, ¿Por qué le ayudas?

-Todo a su debido tiempo – sonó el jefe del otro lado – ex-mayor, no sea impaciente por favor.

-Por fin llegaste, supongo que venir desde tu base en el hotel hasta aquí debe ser algo tardado, en especial por el terreno accidentado de este lado de la montaña.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando Arena? – preguntó el asesino Billy.

-Es obvio que estamos en el monte Cabeza de Dragón, a unos kilómetros de Central

-Y dígame por favor, ¿Cómo sabe precisamente donde estamos?

-Eso es sencillo, las paredes de mi celda son de granito, y la única forma de tenerla es o en un antiguo castillo o en una mina, y como sabemos que en Central no existe ningún castillo abandonado la respuesta es obvia, lo que da 13 posibles lugares en las minas de las montañas en la región central, sabiendo que no quieres llamar la atención usarías una mina abandonada, lo que da 6 lugares posibles, como necesitas controlar tus operaciones se que estamos cerca de Ciudad Central, lo que lo reduce a 3, el agua de las paredes es dulce aunque un poco alcalina, dada la filtración natural, eso me dice que estamos cerca de un arroyo, y el único arroyo cercano a una mina en central es el que pasa por el monte Cabeza de Dragón. Junto a la mina de granito abandonada de Hard Rock, también conocida como el Nido del Dragón, ¿Me equivoco?

Billy estaba realmente sorprendido, pero su jefe solo empezó a reír a carcajadas:

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, Mayor, sus capacidades deductivas son tan asombrosas como se rumorea, y dígame, como supo que acabo de llegar y que no estoy aquí desde antes.

-Fácil, por tu expediente militar se que prefieres supervisar tus operaciones en persona, y como los viejos hábitos no mueren supuse que me enviarías aparte mientras reparas lo que arruiné en tu base; mi turno, ¿para qué secuestraste a esos alquimistas?

-Jefe, no tiene por qué contestarle a este idiota – interrumpió el asesino.

-Silencio asesino – le hablo su jefe – como él ha colaborado supongo que tiene derecho, la verdad es porque yo no sé alquimia, y necesito alguien que desarrolle una investigación por mí.

-Eso lo noté en el hotel, pero, ¿Qué piensas obtener con alquimia?

-Lo que todo el mundo quiere; poder.

-¿Cinco alquimistas estatales te van a dar ese poder?

-Ellos solo son herramientas en mi plan, la llave es la que me interesa.

-Los protegidos de Mustang.

-Llegado el momento lo entenderá mayor, ya que usted me ayudará en mi plan, LO QUIERA O NO.

André escucho claramente a su captor alejándose mientras se reía a carcajadas, sin saber que con eso lo ayudaba en su plan de escape.

-¡YO NUNCA TE AYUDARÉ MALDITO LOCO! – gritó golpeando la puerta con las esposas.

-Haciendo eso solo te lastimarás – se burlaba Billy desde el otro lado.

Pero el plan ya estaba hecho, y tenía el objeto que ocupaba.

¡Bien! Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, la verdad está listo desde hace días, pero no he tenido acceso a Internet, sumimasen.

Ed (jadeando): me… las… vas… a… pagar… pajarraco.

Al: ¡Nii-san! ¿Cómo escapaste de los perros?

Ed: solo los contuve, pero ya se van a liberar.

Creo que debiste pedirle a la general que te dijera como calmarlos, mira, allí vienen.

(a lo lejos) Guau, guau, guau.

Ed: ¡KYAAA!, escóndanme.

¡Nerón, Cesar!, ¡Sentados! (Los perrotes obedecen) buenos chicos, aquí está su premio (lanzándoles croquetas tamaño extra mega jumbo, extrañamente parecidas a Ed).

Ed: Plumífero de pacotilla, pero uno de estos días…

(Uno de los perros se le acerca)Grrrrrrrrrrrrr….rrrr

Ed (nervioso): je je je, era broma, perrito.

Bien Ed, hora de despedirnos, saludos a todos, por favor dejen sus reviews, que me impulsan a continuar.

Ed (rápidamente): leyendo.

Como sea, ¡Que viva el partido contra la leche! (escondiendo una mano en la espalda)

Ed: ¡Que viva el partido en contra de la leche!

Ji ji ji, te tengo.

Ed: ¿dijiste algo?

¡Eh! ¿yo?, ¡nada, nada!, Emm, ¡Nerón, César! ¡A comer! (lanzándole mas salsa a Ed)

Ed: ¡KYAAAA! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar caroooooooooo! (corriendo por su vida)

Je je je, Saludos a todos, hasta la proxima.

Al: en verdad cada vez me dan mas miedo.


	11. Fiestas olvidadas y misiones imposibles

Al: ¡Nii-san! ¡Donde estás nii-san!

Ed: (jalándolo al interior de una habitación) Cállate Al, vas a avisarle al pajarraco.

Al: No está, salió, nii-san, ¿Qué estas planeando esta vez?

Ed: Ya es la hora de la venganza, esta vez si me las va a pagar todas.

Al: Lo que sea que se te ocurrió por favor déjame fuera, ya tengo suficiente con lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora.

Ed: Espera, déjame decirte mi nuevo plan, esta vez está hecho a prueba de tontos, así no hay forma que se escape.

Al: (resignado) está bien, que vas a hacer esta vez.

Ed: (con una sonrisa maligna) Puse muchas trampas ocultas en la casa, así cuando llegue va a pasarlo muy mal de una a otra trampa, la primera está en la escalera de la entrada.

Al: Ehh, nii-san, Winry venia hoy con el, que hay con ella.

Ed: ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Por que no me avisaste! ¡Si cae en una me va a matar!

Al: Desde la semana pasada te hemos estado avisando que venia hoy, tienes hasta las tres antes de que lleguen.

Ed: ¿Y qué hora es? (buscando en su bolsillo) Hey, ¿Y mi reloj?

Al: (asomándose por la ventana) Pues creo que ya son las tres, porque ya están llegando.

Una carrera desesperada, para desactivar la primera trampa solo hizo caes a Ed en varias de ellas, mientras tanto, en el portón de entrada:

Winry: Hay, que bueno que Ed te dio su reloj de alquimista estatal, ya necesitaba unas nuevas herramientas, ¿No se enojará porque me compraste las mas caras?

No, seguro no se enoja, pero por si acaso no le menciones nada ;-)

Winry: Ahora no te creo que te haya prestado el reloj.

Mira, allí viene el

Ed: Qué… bueno… que… llegaron.

Winry: Ed, que te pasó, parece que te hubieras peleado con todos los homúnculos a la vez.

Ed: No… nada… solo entren.

(Susurrándole a Ed) Te dije que todos tus trucos del coyote iban a ser inútiles.

Por cierto chaparro, algunas personas muy especiales dijeron que vendrían después del show.

Bien, ya estamos aquí, mientras Ed deshace lo que tenia planeado hacer empecemos el capitulo de hoy.

**Aclaración**: Ni FMA ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo escribo con la simple y sana intención de dejar a Ed torturarse solo, y de entretenerlos, escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Winry, ¿Podrías leer esto en voz alta? Es que Al no está aquí.

Winry: Claro: "Pero se aceptan donaciones, de tres cifras o mas en el Banco General de Amestris, cuenta No. 000-11-222" Esto te lo inventaste hace poco ¿Verdad?

¡EMPECEMOS!

Capitulo… ¡HEY! Se me olvidaba algo, una nota: En este capitulo se hacen leves referencias a Star Wars y a Iron Man, y una referencia directa de Paulo Coelho, un autor que todo el mundo debería leer.

Hoy si, que comience el show.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: De Celebraciones Olvidadas y Misiones Imposibles**

Eran cerca de las 10:30 a.m. y Clause buscaba a Iván por toda la casa, más no lo podía encontrar, en la sala se encontró a Jorge y al coronel que recién colgaban el teléfono.

-Disculpen, ¿Han visto a Iván?

-¿Tan pronto y ya es una novia controladora? – preguntó riendo Mustang.

-Yo lo vi salir hace un rato, no debe tardar en volver.

-Me preocupa que desde ayer estaba tan preocupado, quisiera saber como está.

-No te molestes, es tan raro que acepta las cosas como vienen y se adapta, seguro debe estar pensando en un plan para detener a los que nos siguen.

En ese momento el susodicho entraba por la puerta con una bolsa llena de materiales, apenas saludó y fue directamente al patio, un momento después Clause iría con el.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estaba preocupada.

-No te preocupes por favor – contestó sin voltear – solo salí a conseguir algunas cosas.

Mientras hablaba, sacaba de entre las cosas de la bolsa una barra de acero, de unos tres centímetros de largo, un pedazo de madera y un papel de lija, y los colocaba sobre la mesa que acababa de transmutar junto al árbol que crecía al fondo del patio.

-¿Para que son esas cosas?

-Ya lo veras – contestó mientras volteaba y le sonreía.

Iván juntó sus manos, y las colocó sobre la barra de acero que de inmediato se convirtió en la hoja de una navaja, luego transmutó la madera para hacer las piezas del mango.

-¿Una navaja?

-La necesito para algunos trabajos – dijo mientras lijaba y media las piezas de madera – la que tenía antes se quedó en mi mundo así que estoy haciendo un duplicado.

-¿Para que tienes que lijar el mango?

El tomó la pieza que aun no había lijado y se la ofreció.

-¿Cómo es la superficie de esta pieza?

-Lisa

-¿Segura? Fíjate bien.

Ella acercó la pieza a su rostro para examinarla mejor y pudo notar las pequeñas marcas que habían quedado de la transmutación, no contestó nada y se la devolvió.

-Entonces mejor ya no te distraigo, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Sin voltear solo contestó:

-No, gracias.

Clause regresó a la casa, y se encontró a Jorge en la ventana, que los había estado observando.

-¿Y? ¿Qué está creando ahora?

-Solo está haciendo una navaja, dice que para unos trabajos.

-¿Una navaja? Espera, ¿Era de unos cinco centímetros con mango de madera?

-Eh, si, ¿Por?

-Rayos – dijo Jorge para sí, luego volteó a la chica y le explicó – antes de morir nuestro abuelo, le regaló esa navaja, el la usa siempre que algo le preocupa para hacer una escultura de madera.

-¿Eso significa que…?

-Si, creo que deberías hablar con el.

* * *

Mientras colocaba los clavos en su lugar y los transmutaba en pernos sellados para terminar el mango de la navaja, pensé "seguro Jorge ya le ha de haber dicho", de la bolsa saqué la pieza de cuero que había comprado y la transmuté en una vaina para la navaja, luego de asegurarla transmuté la mesa de piedra en una silla y saqué de la bolsa el pedazo de madera que recogí de la calle y poco a poco lo empecé a desbastar para darle forma, siempre me había servido concentrarme en eso para pensar mejor en mis problemas.

Supuse que por respeto a mis decisiones Clause no se había acercado a mi en por lo menos media hora, hasta que a eso de las once y algo llegó donde estaba yo con un par de bebidas calientes y antes que viera lo que estaba tallando guardé la pieza en mi bolsillo.

-Gracias, la verdad ya me estaba dando sed – dije transmutando el asiento en uno de dos piezas.

-Me lo imaginé – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Estuvimos sentados en silencio un momento, ella parecía indecisa sobre si hablar o no.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-¿Eh? No, nada, solo quería preguntarte que te preocupaba.

-Jorge ya te dijo lo de la navaja ¿Verdad?

-Bueno… si pero…

-No te preocupes – le dije riendo – no hay problema, no era ningún secreto como para que te pongas nerviosa.

-No es eso, solo me pone triste que no me cuentes lo que te pasa, guardarte eso te puede hacer daño.

Clause miraba al suelo mientras hablaba, suavemente acomode su cabello atrás de su oreja para ver su rostro, ella volteó a verme y le dije:

-No es que no te quiera decir, solo que hay cosas que debo solucionar por mi mismo antes de compartirlas, y concentrarme en una actividad me ayuda a aclarar mi mente.

-¿Por eso te pones a tallar?

-Si, creo que en eso me parezco a Anakin Skywalker.

-¿A quien?

-Un personaje ficticio, no me prestes atención – le dije riendo – es serio estoy bien.

-Te voy a creer esta vez, pero la siguiente mejor me platicas, o si no… - lo último lo dijo jalándome las mejillas, por lo que me quejé.

Cuando me soltó la cara nos empezamos a reír, luego se levantó, me dio un beso en la mejilla y regresó adentro donde la teniente la esperaba para preparar juntas el almuerzo, en el preciso instante en que Jorge y el maestro salían al patio, ella pasó junto a ellos sin decirles nada, ya me encargaría yo de eso.

-Bueno muchacho, es hora de entrenar – me dijo el maestro, poniéndose en guardia – nada como un entrenamiento antes de comer.

Desbaraté el sillón de piedra y me preparé a entrenar, la plática con Clause me había subido el ánimo y eso se los demostré en la práctica.

Luego de casi una hora de entrenamiento, los cuatro (El maestro, Jorge, Mustang que se nos unió a los minutos de empezar, y yo) regresamos adentro donde las chicas nos esperaban con el almuerzo, los subordinados del coronel salieron a comer afuera por lo que solo éramos seis en la mesa.

-Señor Fukura, nos gustaría que usted y los chicos nos acompañaran a Central, así podemos iniciar una investigación oficial.

-Pero coronel – le interrumpí – si hace eso podrían descubrirnos.

-Aun así es más seguro que si se quedan aquí.

-Por mi no hay problema, de todas formas tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la ciudad.

-¡Maestro!

-Bien, esta decidido, pasado mañana partimos a Central.

-Hermano, apóyame en esto.

-Calmado, calmado, seguro ya nos las ingeniaremos para pasar desapercibidos.

Y así, sin tomar en cuenta mis quejas en absoluto, nos preparamos a partir a Central, o eso creí, hasta el día de partida en la estación.

-¿Cómo que no vamos directo a Central?

-No, primero haremos una pequeña escala – dijo Mustang entregándome los boletos.

-¿Rizembull?

-Si, cuando lleguemos lo comprenderás – terminó Jorge.

-Solo falta que lleguen los Tringham.

-¿Eh? ¿Ellos también vienen?

-Si ¿No te lo dijimos?

-No, y no se que mas no me habrán dicho.

Luego que Russel y Fletcher llegaran a la estación abordamos el tren que unos minutos después partió.

Fue una gran suerte que viajáramos con el coronel, pues teníamos un vagón privado para nosotros, por lo que no me preocupaba hablar de cosas de mi mundo en voz alta.

Aunque no comprendía (o mejor dicho desconocía) la razón de ir a Rizembull, me alegraba la idea de volver a ver a las Rockbell, a Clause le interesaba mas que le contara historias de mi mundo, pero por supuesto había detalles que no podía revelarle, y por un comentario que hice me obligó a que le marrara el libro "El Alquimista" de Paulo Coelho, de mas está decir que le fascinó el final romántico de dicha historia, por lo que el viaje fue, por decirlo así, divertido, por otro lado, Russel y Fletcher se mostraban nerviosos por algo, pude notar que llevaban una cajita de metal que mantenían escondida.

En un momento en que no tenía nada que hacer, pues no quería sacar la talladura en el tren, fui a platicar un rato con el coronel, que en ese momento revisaba unos papeles.

-Coronel, ¿no tendrá problemas por dejar su puesto tanto tiempo?

-No, de hecho se supone que en estos días estoy investigando la desaparición de varios alquimistas estatales.

-¿Entonces cree que esas desapariciones tienen conexión con los sujetos que nos persiguen?

-Tengo mis sospechas, pero por ahora no son más que eso.

-Ya veo, muy bien, si le parece quiero ayudar en la investigación, así sabremos para que nos quieren y que están tramando.

-No me parece, puede ser peligroso.

Ignorando lo que me decía, tomé uno de los archivos que tenia y empecé a leerlo, era la información de uno de los alquimistas desaparecidos.

-Coronel, según esto el era un experto en combate mano a mano, así que se me hace raro que se dejara capturar tan fácilmente.

-Talvez lo atacaron varios a la vez.

Mientras el hablaba yo seguía leyendo.

-Mmm, no creo, porque aquí dice que dominaba técnicas de dispersión para separar al enemigo.

Mustang tomó el archivo de mis manos, le dio un rápido vistazo y dijo:

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso podrías ser útil en esto.

* * *

Y así, dos días después, a las nueve de la mañana llegamos a Rizembull, en la estación nos esperaba Winry junto a Den.

En cuanto bajamos del tren ella nos recibió con una llave de tuercas en la cabeza a Jorge y a mí, cuando le reclamamos solamente sonrió y nos dijo:

-Eso es por no llamarnos en todo este tiempo.

Luego de los saludos y presentaciones, partimos en dirección a la casa Rockbell, allí, tal y como dijo Jorge, entendí lo de la escala, pues en cuanto entramos:

-¡SORPRESA! – gritaron todos los presentes.

En la casa, se encontraban todos nuestros conocidos de este mundo, que se acercaron a abrasarme y felicitarme.

-Hermano, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – le pregunté mientras cargaba a la pequeña Elicia, que se me había prendido del cuello.

-Pues como te miramos tan perdido en tus pensamientos decidimos hacerte la fiesta de cumpleaños que olvidamos, ya sabes, por todo lo del viaje y eso – disimulando frente a los pocos invitados que no sabían de donde éramos realmente – por eso invitamos a todos los que hemos conocido desde que llegamos a Amestris.

-¿Todos? – le pregunté nervioso, bajando a la pequeña.

-Si, todos, ¿Por qué?

Antes que le explicara, mi duda se explicó sola, cuando de la cocina salió el Mayor Armstrong con un pastel de cumpleaños, que dejó en la mesa antes de lanzársenos encima, mientras derramaba sendos lagrimones y (otra vez) se quitaba la camisa mostrando sus descomunales músculos.

-Que alegría, que inmensa alegría me embarga por ser participe de esta ocasión tan especial, cuando todos tus amigos nos hemos reunido para recordarte lo importante que eres para nosotros, déjame demostrarte mi aprecio.

-¡No se moleste mayor! ¡Le creo! – grité mientras corría por mi vida.

La escena que divirtió a la mayoría de los presentes fue seguida por una pequeña fiesta en el patio de la casa, donde Jorge se metió en problemas con algunas de las muchachas del pueblo, pues no tuvo tiempo de despedirse cuando partimos hacia casi mes y medio y todas le reclamaron al mismo tiempo (uff, imagínense).

El resto de la tarde fue más o menos tranquila, cerca de las siete los invitados del pueblo regresaban a sus casas, y hasta entonces pude hablar calmadamente con Winry.

La encontré en la sala y le dije:

-Creo que no pudimos cumplir nuestra promesa.

-¿Promesa? – se notaba claramente confundida - ¿Qué promesa?

-Que la próxima vez que viniéramos te traeríamos a Edward.

Por mi respuesta se puso colorada, y antes que me abriera la cabeza con la llave de tuercas aclaré:

-¡Y a Alphonce!, que traeríamos a ambos.

Lastimosamente para mí, ella ya tenía la llave en la mano y no quiso desperdiciarla, por lo que me mandó a volar como dos metros y medio del golpe.

-Tonto, ¿a caso creyeron que podrían abrir la puerta en solo un par de meses?

-¡Oye, me estoy disculpando!

Ella ignoró por completo mi comentario y siguió hablando (bueno, casi gritando en realidad):

-¡¿Tanta es la urgencia de dejarnos? ¿A caso hicimos algo para que nos odies?

-¡¿De que estás hablando? – Repliqué en el mismo tono – sabes que no es así.

-¿Entonces porqué hablas como si ya quisieras regresar a tu mundo y fingir que nada de esto pasó?

Winry empezó a llorar, por lo que la abracé para calmarla

-Claro que no, siempre recordaré con cariño todo lo que he pasado aquí, además, el que traigamos a tus amigos no significa que nos iremos de inmediato – le sonreí – puede que tardemos mucho para regresar a nuestro tiempo.

Ella pareció entender lo que le decía, pues también sonrió, me solté de ella y ambos nos sentamos a platicar de otras cosas.

-¿Y bien? – dijo risueña, secándose las lagrimas – ¿Me vas a contar quien es la señorita que vino con ustedes? Y no creas que no noté que es bien apegada a ti.

-¿También vas a empezar con eso? Y yo que pensaba que eras mas seria.

-Ya ya, solo decía.

-Es la sobrina de nuestro maestro, y sí, nos hemos hecho algo cercanos.

-Huy, y lo aceptas, se ve que van en serio.

-Winry – hablé haciéndome en enfadado – por favor.

-Si, bueno, ya me calmo, ¿Y que tal van con sus estudios?

-Pues hemos progresado rápidamente según el maestro, aunque no tenemos nada aun para traer a los Elric.

-¿No se han metido en nada peligroso, verdad?

-Esteee, bueno… peligroso, peligroso, no… ejemmm… ¿Me defines que es para ti peligroso?

-¡¿Iván?

Por la cara que me puso yo rogaba por que alguien apareciera en mi rescate, y afortunadamente Mustang entró en ese momento acompañado del maestro.

-Ellos te lo van a explicar – dije emprendiendo la retirada, y pensando "perdónenme" para los que dejaba en aquella situación,

Ya a salvo en el patio de la casa, me senté en la banca que estaba contra la pared y saqué la pieza en la que llevaba un par de días trabajando, aunque la podía considerar terminada, prefería seguir puliéndola hasta dejarla perfecta, hasta el momento en que cumpliera su cometido, y además me daba oportunidad de terminar el plan que estaba desarrollando.

-¿Iván?

Clause se sentó junto a mí, y otra vez guardé rápidamente la talladura para que no la viera todavía.

-Hola Clause, no pudimos hablar en toda la tarde, como te la pasaste.

-Mas o menos, me agrado hablar con la señorita Winry, ¿y tú?

-Pues si, estuvo bonita la celebración, de verdad no la esperaba, ¿tu sabias algo de esto?

-La verdad todos sabíamos, pero quisimos que fuera una sorpresa.

-Si que son malos, pero gracias, la verdad si necesitaba distraerme aunque fuera una tarde.

Clause sonrió, desde que la conocí me gustaba ver su sonrisa, pero muchas cosas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza en ese momento, así que decidí que era hora de hablar claro:

-Clause, después de que traigamos a los Elric, Jorge y yo regresaremos a nuestro mundo.

Ella perdió su sonrisa, pero no se mostró triste, parecía más bien pensativa, finalmente contestó:

-Eso lo se desde que nos dijeron que no eran de este mundo, y ya decidí aceptar que es inevitable, allá debe haber alguien esperándolos.

-No se si sea así – dije para mí, pensando en voz alta.

Mi comentario la intrigó, pero prefirió no decir nada, pues sabia que tenia mis razones y que era mejor dejarlo así.

Iba a decirme algo cuando Jorge me llamó desde el otro lado de la casa, ambos nos levantamos, ella hizo ademán de entrar, pero yo empecé a caminar hacia un lado de la casa, ella me preguntó si no prefería ir por dentro, ya que era mas rápido.

-Je je, creo que no, si vez a tu tío o al coronel, diles que lo siento por lo de hace rato.

Un segundo llamado de mi hermano la interrumpió antes de decir algo, pero como me quedé esperando a que hablara se acercó a mí (algo nerviosa) y me dijo:

-Antes que me interrumpan otra vez, se me olvidaba darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Me dio un beso profundo que, debo admitirlo, me agarró por sorpresa, nos besamos hasta que un tercer llamado de mi hermano, esta vez más imperativo que los anteriores, nos obligó a separarnos.

Ella regresó adentro y yo, emocionado, me apresuré a donde me esperaban Jorge y los Tringham, que traían la cajita de metal que les había visto en el tren.

-Ya era hora ¿Qué te pasó?

-No te importa, a ver ¿Dónde es el incendio?

-Calmado, solo vamos a caminar un rato, y voz venís también.

Partimos los cuatro por el camino de tierra, como había luna llena no necesitamos llevar linternas, al rato llegamos a las ruinas de la casa Elric.

Como era un lugar abandonado y rara vez algún alma pasaba por allí, los Tringham pensaron que seria un buen lugar para confiarnos su preciada carga.

-Chicos – habló el mayor de los dos – Fletcher y yo creemos que ustedes pueden traer a los Elric, y como a ellos y a ustedes les debemos mucho, queremos ayudarlos con lo único valioso que tenemos.

Russel abrió la caja y pude ver iluminadas por la luna un par de gemas, parecían rubíes pero mas opacos, y tenían mas o menos el tamaño de un dedo meñique y un grosor de unos dos centímetros.

-Estas son piedras rojas, las ultimas que hicimos cuando trabajamos para Mugher y hemos conservado hasta hoy.

Según teníamos entendido esas "Piedras Rojas" eran amplificadores alquímicos muy potentes.

-¿Estas seguro de querer darnos eso?

-Considérenlo nuestra forma de decir "Gracias"

Algo nervioso tomé una de las piedras, Jorge tomó la otra, pero cuando ambos tuvimos las piedras en la mano se activó una reacción alquímica, pude sentir que mi conciencia se separaba de mi cuerpo, como si mi alma fuera arrastrada hacia la puerta.

Al momento aparecí de nuevo frente a la puerta de la Verdad, pero no me sentía igual que la primera vez, a pesar del tremendo viaje que se supone llegar a ella, no sentía el dolor que sentí la primera vez; la puerta se abrió y pude escuchar la misma voz de antes.

-Es normal que no sientas dolor – habló la voz del interior de la puerta – ya que tu cuerpo ni siquiera está aquí.

-¿A… A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que tu alma regresó aquí, pero tu cuerpo se quedó allá.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?

-No te preocupes por el, solo tu fuiste arrastrado.

-¿Pero porqué yo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Tú sabes lo que quiero, pero no lo has comprendido.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es una clase de acertijo?

-Lo entenderás a su debido tiempo, por ahora debes iniciar tu misión en ese mundo.

-¿Pero que misión es esa? No sé que debo hacer.

-Eso no es importante, en el momento adecuado estarás seguro de lo que debes hacer, por ahora prepárate porque será difícil, te quedan solo unos días antes que inicie.

-¿Iniciar? ¿Qué es lo que va a iniciar?

-El fin de los dos mundos que conoces, a menos que hagas lo que debes – su voz sonaba realmente tranquila, lo que me ponía mas nervioso – ahora debes regresar.

-¡Espera!, ¡Aun tengo preguntas!

-Y todas serán respondidas, a su debido tiempo.

Una luz muy brillante me envolvió, al momento desapareció y desperté, todos estaban a mí alrededor, al parecer me llevaron a la casa en cuanto me desmayé.

-¿Estás bien? Nos diste un buen susto.

-¿Hermano? – pregunté algo desorientado - ¿Qué me pasó?

-En cuanto tomamos las piedras se activó una reacción, y te desmayaste.

-¡La puerta! ¡Hermano, vi la puerta!

Trate de levantarme del sillón donde me encontraba, pero varias manos me lo impidieron.

-¡No te levantes aun! Debes descansar.

-¡No entienden, vi la puerta, algo muy malo va a pasar!

-De que hablas chico – preguntó Mustang.

-¡Ya sé por qué estamos en este mundo! ¡Algo muy malo va a pasar!

Como ni siquiera yo me entendía me dieron un vaso de agua para calmarme, una vez me tranquilicé me pidieron que les contara lo que había visto.

-La Voz de la Puerta me dijo que iba a iniciar el fin del mundo, y nuestra misión era detenerlo.

-¿Pero como? ¿No te dijo nada más?

-Solo dijo que lo sabría a su debido tiempo.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a Central de inmediato – dijo el coronel.

Decidimos tomar el tren de medianoche, el Expreso Nocturno que se dirigía directo a Central.

Antes de salir de la casa Rockbell, me dirigí a donde Clause preparaba de nuevo sus maletas.

-Clause, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por que puede ser peligroso, ya hablé con Russel y Fletcher, ellos se quedarán aquí a protegerlas.

-¿Pero qué es lo que van a hacer?

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí.

-¡No! ¡Yo también quiero acompañarlos!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ya te dije que puede ser peligroso!

-¡¿Por qué no quieres que valla? ¡Dime!

-¡Te digo que es mejor que te quedes!

-¡Si no me dices no me quedaré! ¡¿Por qué no quieres? ¡¿Por qué?

-¡POR QUE TENGO MIEDO! – Suspiré para calmarme, después continué – me aterra la idea de que algo te pase.

Ella quedó en silencio, sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, luego de pensarlo un momento me dijo, ya más calmada:

-Se que si algo me fuera a pasar me protegerías, pero si dices que es mejor entonces me quedaré.

Así, un rato después partimos en dirección a la estación, Winry y Clause nos fueron a despedir a la estación, en total íbamos el señor Fukura, Mustang y compañía, Jorge y yo, a pesar de sus intentos el coronel no pudo convencer a su esposa de quedarse, no importó los argumentos que le presentara ella siempre le decía que lo acompañaría, por un momento me preocupó que eso le diera ánimos a Clause de venir con nosotros, pero Riza intervino antes de que ocurriera:

-Mejor hazle caso a Iván y quédate, ellos son lo bastante capaces para cuidarse solos, en cambio Roy es un inútil si no estoy cerca de el, o si llueve.

Después de reírnos abordamos el tren, según mis cálculos llegaríamos al anochecer del día siguiente.

* * *

Luego de dormir un rato y durante el resto del viaje me dediqué a revisar los archivos de los secuestros de alquimistas, pues algo me decía que tenían que ver con el fin del mundo y con nuestra misión.

Lo que me intrigaba era el hecho de que pudieran secuestrar tan fácilmente a cinco hábiles alquimistas estatales con capacidades completamente distintas.

Un alquimista experto en técnicas de dispersión y de disuasión, un exiliado Ishvalano que aprendió alquimia en Aurego, un experto en el Rentanyutsu del reino de Xing, al Este de Amestris, un alquimista de Briggs, experto en la alquimia de Drachma y un hábil alquimista creador de armas.

Según uno de los reportes, un testigo dijo ver que después de defenderse fieramente, uno de los alquimistas de Rentanyutsu se fue pacíficamente con los secuestradores, luego de que entre siete hombres encapuchados lo detuvieran y le dijeran algo que no escuchó, durante el almuerzo comenté esto con Mustang.

-La teoría es que los amenazaron, o a sus familias, pero solo tenemos un testigo y es en ese caso, los demás fueron secuestrados durante misiones y sin testigos.

-Coronel, según esto fueron siete hombres, pero si me lo pregunta lo más probable es que sea un grupo mucho más grande.

-Explícate.

-Pues si su suposición es correcta, además de estos siete está el sujeto que nos atacó, también el jefe de este, que es quien coordina todo.

-Pero eso solo daría nueve personas.

-Pero las fechas no son muy separadas entre sí, y las escenas de los secuestros muestran que la mayoría de ellos se defendió, y no creo que todos hayan salido bien librados de peleas con alquimistas estatales bien entrenados.

-Ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero…

En ese momento, y antes de que el pudiera continuar, se oyó una fuerte explosión y la locomotora frenando de emergencia, por el impulso todos en el tren perdimos el equilibrio y yo caí al suelo.

Una vez el tren se detuvo por completo, vi que unos objetos entraban volando por las ventanillas, uno de ellos cayó frente a mi cara:

-¡Granadas de humo!

Las granadas se abrieron y en unos segundos el vagón estaba lleno de humo, lo más rápido que pude escondí la piedra roja en la suela de mi zapato creando un compartimiento que luego cerré, escuché a mi hermano gritando mi nombre, pero antes de contestarle alguien me tapó la boca.

-No intentes nada o tus amigos lo pagarán.

El que me sujetaba llevaba una mascara anti gas, por el sonido amortiguado de su voz, aunque traté de soltarme el gas hizo que mi cuerpo se entumiera, por lo que mi esfuerzo fue inútil.

Luego de sacarnos a Jorge y a mí del tren, nos metieron en un auto que de inmediato arrancó, antes de desmayarme por el gas somnífero vi por la ventanilla que el humo salía solamente del vagón donde antes estábamos, por lo que deduje que nos estuvieron siguiendo todo el tiempo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve desmayado, cuando desperté intenté ver a mi alrededor pero tenia los ojos vendados, aunque tenia las manos esposadas y no las podía juntar si podía mover los brazos libremente, cuando me quité la venda me encontré en una especie de celda, Jorge estaba allí también y se despertaba en ese mismo momento, también estaba esposado.

-Hermano ¿Estas bien?

-Ah, si, eso creo, ¿Dónde estamos?

-En una mina a las afueras de Central – dijo alguien.

Cuando volteé, frente a mi estaba el tal André, estaba esposado y descalzo.

-Parece que vamos a ser utilizados en el proyecto de una organización terrorista.

-¿Terroristas?

-No me digas que no lo habías imaginado, estoy seguro que lo sabias Iván.

-Pues si, ya lo imaginaba, ¿Pero que hace usted aquí? Señor André… eh…

-Oh perdón, déjame presentarme formalmente: Soy André Van Belmont, antes conocido como el Alquimista de la Arena.

Aunque tenia la misma expresión del día en que lo conocimos, su voz ahora me inspiraba algo de confianza, pero por precaución decidí mantenerlo vigilado.

Fuera de la celda se escuchaban pasos de personas que se movían de un lado al otro, yo intentaba pensar una forma para escapar de allí.

-Supongo que ya son buenos alquimistas ¿verdad? Esperaba que el libro les sirviera.

-¿Libro? – pregunté sorprendido – de que… un momento ¡Usted es el que dejó ese libro en mi bolsa!

-Si, perdón por eso, pero ocupaba que aprendieran alquimia.

-¿Y como supo que empezaríamos a aprenderla?

-Mejor dejemos esta plática para otro momento, ahora salgamos y detengamos a esos locos.

André sacó una gran astilla de madera de sus esposas, al parecer la había quebrado a golpes porque tenia marcas en las muñecas.

-Esto va a doler.

Con la púa improvisada se hizo un corte en la mano, y con la sangre que manaba dibujó un círculo en las esposas de Jorge, lo activó y las convirtió en un montón de piezas, ya libre mi hermano transmutó las esposas de nosotros y también nos liberó, Arena estaba sorprendido al ver que Jorge transmutó sin circulo.

Ya libres los tres André cubrió su herida con un trozo de su manga, lo único que faltaba era salir de la celda.

-¿Pero como saldremos sin que nos vean? – pregunté – necesitamos una distracción.

-Tengo una idea, ¿recuerdas el primer ejercicio del libro? aquí tenemos mucho agua – dijo Jorge, señalando al suelo.

-Pero una vez que creemos la niebla no podremos ver nada.

-Eso déjenmelo a mi – Habló André.

-Bien, Iván, tu derriba la puerta, yo crearé la niebla y usted nos guiará a la salida.

Ya en nuestras posiciones, esperamos un momento en que las pisadas se escucharan mas alejadas, al instante transmuté la puerta de acero en un par de espadas tipo katana apartado todo el material que no usé, al mismo tiempo Jorge transmutó el agua del suelo y levantó una gruesa capa de neblina que se propagó a una velocidad increíble dentro de los túneles, a los que entramos siguiendo a André con una cuerda.

Luego que Arena desmayara a un guardia para quitarle los zapatos la confusión provocada por la neblina nos facilitó el camino, pues si alguien pasaba junto a nosotros no podía distinguirnos y era fácil engañarlos, así continuamos nuestro escape hasta que…

-Por aquí, la salida está por este camino

-Como conoces estos túneles

-Los recorrí cuando investigaba para el ejército.

Llegamos a una enorme cámara cuadrangular, en ella había enormes círculos de transmutación en las paredes, el suelo y el techo, pero no eran círculos comunes, tenían símbolos que no pertenecían a la alquimia de Amestris.

-André, ¿Qué es este lugar?

-No lo sé, deben haberlo creado recientemente.

-¡Este, caballeros, es el futuro!

No distinguía de donde venia la voz, pero de inmediato nos soltamos de la cuerda y le entregué su espada a mi hermano, en ese momento un sujeto de traje militar salió por uno de los varios túneles que daban a ese lugar.

-Ahora, espero que desistan de su patético intento de fuga y se entreguen.

-¡Y que si no lo hacemos! – le gritó Jorge.

-Entonces cargaran con la muerte de estas personas.

Al decir aquello chasqueó los dedos, y varios hombres trajeron a los alquimistas secuestrados, a los que reconocí por las fotos de los archivos, todos estaban golpeados y con las manos esposadas a la espalda.

Obligaron a los cautivos a hincarse, mientras les apuntaban a la cabeza, el jefe de los terroristas volvió a hablar.

-Por favor, desistan o tendré que matarlos, recuerden que todos ellos tienen familias que los esperan.

Al ver que no había salida nos rendimos, yo arrojé mi espada a unos metros de nosotros, cerca del centro del círculo, mientras Jorge, con un grito de cólera enterró la punta de la espada en el suelo.

-Muchas gracias, acaban de darle más tiempo a estas personas.

-Dinos quien eres y que quieres de nosotros

-Soy el General Damien Tolstoi y quiero que me abran la puerta a su mundo, nada más.

-¡¿Qué? – repetimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Estás loco, jamás llevaríamos a un demente a nuestro mundo.

-Me temo que no tienen elección, ya que los obligaré.

Volvió a chasquear los dedos, unos de sus "soldados" que vinieron por el túnel que habíamos tomado nos apresaron de nuevo y nos llevaron a otra sección de la mina, al señor André lo llevaron a una celda distinta, mientras a Jorge y a mi nos llevaron a una especie de laboratorio improvisado, junto a los alquimistas estatales.

El hombre que guiaba a los que nos apresaron, que supuse seria el segundo al mando, se me acercó y me dijo:

-Valla que eres un caso especial, eres idéntico a alguien que conocí hace años.

-Si, ya me lo han dicho antes – le dije con sarcasmo.

-Será divertido matarte, quiero saber que se siente matar a alguien dos veces, te prometo que los recordaré más que a mis otras victimas.

Esa confesión me dejó en shock por un momento, estaba frente al mismo sujeto que había asesinado al hermano de la teniente Riza, no pude contenerme y lo ataqué, pero sus ayudantes me detuvieron y uno me dio en el estomago con la culata de su rifle.

Después de recuperar el aliento, le dije al homicida.

-Cuando me libere de esto me aseguraré que pagues todos tus crímenes.

-¡Increíble! El me dijo lo mismo cuando le disparé.

El sadismo con el que hablaba me hacia hervir la sangre, me moría de ganas de partirle la cara, pero me contuve mientras pensaba en como salir de allí.

Un momento después de nosotros entró un hombre con bata de laboratorio, se acercó a Jorge y a mi y nos miró detenidamente, su apestoso aliento me provocó nauseas.

-Es increíble que las llaves sean unos niños todavía.

El científico, que tenía el cabello negro y revuelto, con una extraña mirada inexpresiva y unos ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, la espalda encorvada y caminaba descalzo, se acercó a un escritorio y recogió algunos documentos, luego regresó y nos volvió a hablar, por suerte un poco mas alejado esta vez.

-¿En verdad en su mundo están tan avanzados? ¿Cómo funcionan esas maquinas voladoras? ¿Son difíciles de manejar? ¿Allá pueden usar alquimia o por no poder usarla tienen tan buena tecnología?

-Doc, por favor – le interrumpió el asesino.

-Si, si, cierto Billy, nos estamos desviando del tema, según sé ya son alquimistas ¿verdad?

-Si pero…

-Bien eso nos ahorra tiempo, ¿Saben que en la alquimia se descompone los materiales a nivel molecular verdad?

-Ya lo sabemos, pero…

-Que bueno, pero se imaginan, ¿Qué pasaría si pudiéramos descomponerlos no solo las moléculas, sino hasta sus átomos? No estaríamos sujetos a crear algo del mismo tipo de material del original.

-De qué diablos está hablando, usted es un… - dijo Jorge, no quiero imaginarme como terminaba esa frase.

-Hablo de la posibilidad de convertir algo en cualquier cosa, de hacer que orgánico se vuelva inorgánico y viceversa, incluso existe la posibilidad de crear vida.

-Si pueden usar ese poder ¿para que quieren ir a nuestro mundo?

-Sencillo – me dijo el tal Billy, acercándose a mi cara – porque si unimos esto con la tecnología de guerra de su mundo nuestro ejercito será invencible y gobernaremos este país y el mundo.

El científico extendió los papeles en el suelo frente a nosotros, de modo que pudiéramos leerlos sin que nos quitaran las esposas.

En esos papeles había una investigación completa para unificar los distintos tipos de alquimia de los distintos países y poder afectar los núcleos atómicos y manipular sus diversas partes directamente, los documentos incluían una gran cantidad de física nuclear mezclada con alquimia, pero después de un poco de trabajo pude entender algo de ese trabajo infernal.

-Tengo instrucciones de hacer que entiendan esta información en el menor tiempo posible, así que les explicaré mientras la leen.

A lo largo de unas dos horas, nos dio una gran explicación de su trabajo, y de cómo obligaron a los alquimistas secuestrados a revelar el funcionamiento de sus técnicas alquimicas, luego de eso estaba más enfadado que antes pero había logrado comprender la teoría para ese nuevo tipo de alquimia, que era realmente peligrosa para el que la practicara pues exigía mucha energía del alquimista y tenia altas probabilidades de rechazo, pero además de todo, ya tenia un plan perfecto para escapar.

Cuando nos encerraron la primera vez pensé que sabían que transmutábamos sin círculo, por el tipo de esposas que utilizaron, pero esta vez habían utilizado unas sencillas esposas policíacas, poniendo nuestras manos contra la espalda, lo que significaba que no tenían idea de nuestras habilidades. Disimuladamente aproveché que es asesino estaba distraído leyendo los papeles sin entender una letra y junté mis manos, mas sin hacer ruido, transmuté la cadena de mis esposas para romperla y levanté unas picas del suelo para obligarlos a retroceder, Jorge rompió sus esposas casi al mismo tiempo que yo y atrapó a los demás terroristas en una pequeña jaula para que no se movieran.

Billy y el científico intentaron escapar, pero los encadené colgados del techo y los amordacé para que no avisaran a los guardias que seguro estaban afuera.

Después e liberar a los prisioneros me dirigí al que era experto en armas:

-Mayor, ¿puede crear unas bombas de humo con esos materiales de allí? – señalándole unos químicos en una mesa.

-Si pero ¿Qué estas tramando chico?

-Una forma de salir todos de aquí con vida, también vamos a necesitar una bomba incendiaria, que cree un gran fuego – le dije viéndolo hacia arriba, pues era mucho mas alto que yo.

Aun sin comprender el mayor empezó a trabajar, mientras Jorge y yo discutíamos el plan de escape.

-Bien, lo primero es sacar a André de donde sea que lo tienen, el conoce mejor estos túneles así que lo necesitamos, yo miré por donde se lo llevaron.

-Yo crearé una distracción y voz lo sacas de allí.

Mientras le decía eso transmutaba una caja en una espada de madera, como las que miré en las películas, pues no quería herir a las personas y no había visto ninguna quimera en los alrededores.

Un momento después el mayor se me acercó con varias botellas de vidrio llenas de un líquido verdoso.

-Ya están, en cuanto entren en contacto con el aire van a crear un humo denso y toxico, así que mejor usen esto.

Nos extendió unas mascaras de gas del laboratorio, mientras me colocaba la mía el otro alquimista, un teniente coronel experto en técnicas disuasivas se me acercó.

-Yo voy contigo, esos sujetos me la deben por amenazar a mi familia.

-Aquí tienes la bomba incendiaria – me habló de nuevo el mayor – ten cuidado, es muy potente y peligrosa.

-Por eso la va a manejar usted, en cuanto salgan úsenla para crear una señal que se vea desde Central, se supone que estamos cerca.

Luego de discutir el plan de acción nos preparamos a salir, el teniente coronel y yo saldríamos primero, para asegurar el primer tramo del camino.

Empezamos a correr por el túnel iluminado por lámparas de keroseno, nos detuvimos en el primer cruce y asomándose con cuidado el teniente coronel midió la distancia a la que estaban tres guardias, con fuerza lanzó una de las botellas que al romperse contra la pared creó una densa nube verde y los guardas empezaron a toser horriblemente, de inmediato salté entre ellos y con la espada noqueé a dos, mientras al tercero solo lo golpeé en el hombro para que pudiera seguirnos, empezamos a huir con el guardia atrás nuestro, con cuidado que no nos perdiera ni nos alcanzara, escuché mientras llamaba por radio a los demás informando de la fuga, tal y como lo habíamos previsto.

* * *

Mas atrás, en un cuarto secreto creado con alquimia, el resto de los cautivos miraba pasar a los guardias que seguían a sus compañeros, después que el último pasó, con cuidado abandonaron su escondite y se dirigieron al corredor por donde horas antes se habían llevado al alquimista de la Arena, noquearon a los guardias de la celda y abrieron la puerta, para su sorpresa el estaba de lo mas tranquilo sentado en el suelo.

-Se tardaron – les dijo al verlos.

Una vez encerraron a los guardias emprendieron la huida hacia la salida, por los pasillos que ya habían quedado desiertos.

Ya afuera y a unos kilómetros de la mina derribaron un par de árboles y el mayor colocó entre los escombros la pequeña bomba, que consistía en un recipiente de un cuarto de litro lleno de un líquido rojo y un paño mojado en un tipo de químico azul.

-Aléjense y cúbranse.

Los demás se escondieron a unos doscientos metros mientras el alquimista trabajaba, colocó cuidadosamente el recipiente bajo uno de los troncos y con algo de dudas dejó caer el paño adentro, inmediatamente salió a una velocidad increíble hacia donde estaban los demás, en unos segundos pasó junto a ellos y sin dejar de correr les gritó:

¡¿QUÉ HACEN ALLÍ? ¡LES DIJE QUE SE ALEJARAN!

Todos quedaron confundidos por un segundo, pero la confusión se transformó en pánico cuando comprendieron lo que iba a suceder, empezaron a correr despavoridos tras el a todo lo que daban sus piernas, unos segundos después la bomba explotó con un gran estruendo que sacudió la montaña entera y una llamarada que consumió casi de inmediato los troncos, provocando una columna de humo negro que se levantó a una altura considerable.

-Pero que buena explosión – gritó riendo el mayor – la mejor de mi carrera, si no sintieron eso en Central no se que mas hacer.

Los demás, que de milagro se salvaron de la tremenda explosión, sintieron ganas de matarlo allí mismo, Jorge dio media vuelta y emprendió camino de regreso a la mina.

-¡Hey muchacho! A donde vas.

-Mi hermano menor se quedó allá, y voy a ayudarlo.

-Voy contigo – dijo Arena – los demás contacten de alguna forma al cuartel general, con esa explosión ya deben estar en camino.

* * *

-¡¿Pero que diablos fue esa sacudida?

-Talvez el mayor exageró.

Mientras corríamos por los confusos pasadizos de la mina el temblor casi nos hace caer, igual que a nuestros perseguidores, que se habían multiplicado considerablemente.

-Teniente coronel, ¿Cuántas bombas nos quedan?

-Solo dos, debemos salir de aquí ya.

-No, debemos hacer tiempo a que lleguen los militares, ya es hora de perder a estos sujetos, ¿no es un experto en técnicas de dispersión? Demuéstrelo.

-Bien, has lo que te diga.

Al llegar a un cruce de cuatro túneles nos detuvimos, nuestros perseguidores gritaban que no nos moviéramos, el teniente coronel rompió una de las bombas donde estábamos parados y el humo nos cubrió, los terroristas no quisieron entrar al humo y esperaron a que se disipara, pues ya habían notado que, aunque aparecía rápido, el humo se disipaba igualmente rápido.

Pero oh sorpresa, cuando el humo desaparecía no nos vieron por ningún lado, al inspeccionar el suelo uno de ellos gritó:

-Aquí están las huellas, se fueron por aquí.

Todos empezaron a correr por el pasillo que apuntaban las huellas, y cuando todos se fueron, dos paredes sellaron los extremos del túnel dejándolos encerrados, abrí el muro en el que nos habíamos ocultado. Como habíamos entrado de espaldas uno del otro, ambos nos asomamos a revisar que no viniera nadie por ningún lado del pasillo, como pudimos salimos del estrecho hueco.

-Pudiste hacerlo un poco más grande.

-Fue lo más rápido que pude crear.

-En fin, ya los tenemos, ahora busquemos la sala principal y atrapemos al desgraciado de Damien.

Empezamos a correr de regreso por el mismo pasillo por el que habíamos llegado, para encontrar el camino del laboratorio.

-Teniente coronel, ¿Quién es Damien? – pregunté sin dejar de correr.

-Era un general de Amestris, pero durante las campañas de expansión del país hace ya muchos años realizó varias misiones innecesarias que resultaron en terribles masacres, por esos crímenes fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua en prisión.

-¿Y como fue que escapó?

-Durante el ataque misterioso a Central la sección de máxima seguridad de la prisión voló en una explosión, no se pudieron contabilizar los muertos, supongo que conoció a Billy allí y lo convenció de ayudarle en cuanto escaparon aprovechando la confusión.

-¿Y quien es ese Billy?

-Bladimir Van Drake, alias Billy el niño, alias B-Ripper, es un asesino a sueldo que también mata por diversión, su apodo se debe a que ejerce su "profesión" desde los trece años, y como ya viste es un sádico de primera.

-Si que tenemos suerte ¿verdad?

-Si, nos sacamos la lotería con esos dos trabajando juntos.

Como pudimos regresamos al salón de los círculos, con cuidado empezamos a investigar, revisando que no hubiera más guardias, cuando de pronto:

-¡Tanto esfuerzo para escapar y terminan regresando conmigo!

Damien entró por el túnel que estaba justo frente a nosotros, disimuladamente el teniente coronel me entregó la ultima bomba de humo que le quedaba.

-Déjamelo muchacho – tomó la espada de madera de mis manos – es hora de pagarte por habernos sacado de esta trampa.

Se lanzó contra Damien para atacarlo, pero este sacó un arma y le disparó, el teniente coronel cayó por tierra con una herida en la pierna y Damien apuntó su arma hacia mí.

-Torpe, en combate nunca debes atacar apresuradamente, sin antes saber las capacidades de tu oponente, ahora niño, si te rindes y te entregas le perdonaré la vida.

-Espera jefe, déjame detenerlo a mí – Billy llegaba por el pasadizo del laboratorio – me tengo que vengar por lo que me hiciste.

-Si quieres, pero recuerda que lo necesito VIVO.

-No hay problema, hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer sin matarlo.

-En ese caso a ti – Damien vuelve a apuntarle al teniente coronel – ya no te necesito.

En el momento en que iba a halar el gatillo una ráfaga de arena lo tiró al suelo.

-Y por eso me dicen el Alquimista de la Arena.

Jorge y el señor André llegaban por otro túnel, a tiempo para emparejar las cosas a nuestro favor.

El señor André atacó a Damien una vez más, usando la piedra roja de mi hermano para transmutar sin círculo se internaron en uno de los túneles, mientras Jorge apartaba del peligro al teniente coronel y lo ayudaba. Tomé la espada que el había enterrado en el suelo horas atrás y que no habían tocado, con ella señalé a Billy y le dije:

-Antes dijiste que me matarías para saber que se siente matar a alguien dos veces – me saqué la mascara anti-gas – pues en nombre de Ian Hawkeye te digo: ¡Déjame vengarme por matarme una vez!

Me lancé a atacarlo, el sacó un cuchillo y se disponía a apuñalarme en cuanto le diera la oportunidad, pero los rápidos golpes de mi espada a penas le daban tiempo de esquivar, por lo que no podía conectar un corte.

Cuando saltó para hacer distancia entre nosotros transmuté el suelo para encadenarlo otra vez, pero logro esquivar las cadenas y se lanzó al ataque, como pude detuve su cuchillo contra la hoja de la espada, y en un solo movimiento se lo quité lanzándolo lejos, pero me dio una patada a los pies que me hizo caer, pateó mi espada alejándola de mí, así que le devolví la patada tirándolo también, ambos en el suelo y desarmados nos volteamos a ver, luego a la espada y nos levantamos lo mas rápidamente posible para recogerla, un codazo en la cara me detuvo y el tomó el arma.

-¿Quién tiene la espada ahora? ¿Eh?

-Se te olvida algo maldito.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué podrá ser?

-Que soy un alquimista.

Levanté varias picas que dirigí a el, saltó a la izquierda para esquivarlas y yo corrí a tomas la otra espada, que seguía tirada en el suelo.

Ya armados igual iniciamos un encuentro de espadas, en los entrenamientos me había destacado en el uso de esa arma, pero al parecer el asesino también era bueno por lo que fue un encuentro difícil. Le lancé un golpe desde arriba, pero lo detuvo hincándose e interponiendo la espada, en un movimiento circular desvió mi hoja e intentó atacar desde abajo, pero logré esquivarlo y le lancé una estocada que desvió al ultimo segundo, intentó devolverla pero la desvié igual, a estas alturas del enfrentamiento ambos teníamos algunos cortes, nada serio por lo que continuábamos igual, en un ataque directo chocamos las espadas frente a nuestras cabezas, el se rió y dijo:

-¡Nunca me había divertido tanto con una presa!

El comentario me enfadó mas, sin soltar presión sobre su hoja di un giro sobre mi propio eje y le propiné un codazo en la cara que le fracturó la nariz.

Por el sangrado soltó su espada, de un puñetazo lo tiré al suelo y le puse la punta de la espada al cuello.

-Debería matarte por todo el sufrimiento que has causado.

Como pudo por el dolor, me dijo otra vez:

-Pues hazlo, conviértete en un asesino como yo.

-¡Iván! ¡No lo hagas! – Jorge se acercó a mi – no vale la pena.

-¡Vamos niño! ¡Hazlo! ¿O acaso tienes miedo que te guste? Si, es eso, seguro tienes miedo de ser como yo.

-¡Iván!

-¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo de una vez!

La cólera me invadía, este sujeto se burlaba de mí aun estando derrotado.

-Mejor hazlo, si no lo haces volveré por ti, o mejor iré por tu amiguita de Rondo.

-Jamás dejaré que te acerques a ella.

Acerqué mas mi espada a su cuello, el contacto de la punta lo obligó a estirarlo, pero conservaba esa sonrisa sádica que me enfadaba aun más.

-Si, me divertiré con ella, haré que sufra antes de morir y me aseguraré de que veas.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Pues haz que me calle: mátame aquí y se como yo!

-¡QUE TE CALLES!

-¡Iván!

Con ira levanté mi espada con la punta hacia abajo, y con toda la fuerza de mi brazo la impulsé en esa dirección, el cerró los ojos por el miedo al ultimo segundo esperando que la hoja lo atravesara.

Pero la hoja no llegó, cuando abrió los ojos tenia mi espada a un lado de su cabeza, al lado de sus ojos.

-No vales la pena; y nunca seré como tú.

Mi hermano respiró aliviado, supongo que creyó que si lo haría.

-Cobarde – dijo el homicida, aun en el suelo.

De una patada al estomago lo dejé sin aire, transmuté el suelo para encerrarlo en un capullo, dejado por fuera solo su cuello y cabeza.

-Las autoridades se encargarán de ti, maldito demente.

Ya con la situación controlada atendimos al teniente coronel, por suerte su herida no era tan grave como yo había pensado, tras ponerle un apósito y cubrir la herida supimos que estaría bien.

-¿Dónde está el señor André?

-No sé, se fue persiguiendo a ese tal Damien.

Un momento después el susodicho regresaba corriendo por el mismo túnel, y tras de el venían Damien con un grupo de por lo menos diez sujetos, todos disparando contra el.

-¡Mátenlo! ¡Les ordeno que lo maten! – gritaba Damien desesperadamente.

Antes que nos dispararan a nosotros también decidimos intervenir, encadenamos a los secuaces y los desarmamos, pero su jefe logró escapar de las ataduras en el ultimo momento.

-Maldición, estúpido Billy, debí matarte la primera vez que fallaste.

-¡Ríndete Damien! – le grité – ¡Te tenemos!

-¡No! ¡Jamás me rendiré! ¡Es mi destino gobernar Amestris!

-¡Deja de parlotear y entrégate pacíficamente!

Damien sonrió otra vez, algo me decía que era mala señal.

Sentí una tremenda descarga que recorría mi cuerpo, caí paralizado al igual que Jorge, el científico que habíamos dejado atrapado se había acercado por detrás mientras estábamos distraídos y nos electrocutó con una maquina de choques, al señor André lo detuvieron otros dos sujetos y le quitaron la piedra roja, la cual le entregaron al extraño científico ese antes de llevarse al alquimista de la Arena.

-Que artefacto tan interesante, ¿Es una piedra roja? Solo había leído de ellas en textos antiguos.

Usando la piedra roja reparó la habitación y restauró los círculos a su estado original, pero por orden de Damien no liberó a Billy.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Ya sácame de aquí!

-Es hora de que por fin sirvas para algo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué…? ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!

-Deja de suplicar, es patético, además, estas por cumplir nuestra meta de dominar el mundo.

Mientras Billy gritaba por su vida el científico se nos acercó, aun no podíamos movernos por el choque.

-Saben llaves…

Aun sin poder moverse, mi hermano le interrumpió

-No… nos… llames así…

-Valla, debes ser muy fuerte si puedes hablar después de esa descarga, en fin, como les decía, en mis experimentos con sus amigos militares descubrí que se puede obligar a un alquimista a transmutar si se prepara todo y se afecta su sistema nervioso con una descarga eléctrica.

-Estas… loco.

-¿Eh? ¿El otro también? Creo que se les está pasando el efecto.

Calibró el dispositivo y nos propinó a cada uno una segunda descarga, de menor intensidad que la primera pero no por eso menos dolorosa.

-Ahora que están más cooperativos les explicaré como funciona: yo los voy a acomodar y cuando los electrocute otra vez ustedes abrirán la puerta.

Como había dicho, empezó a arrastrarnos hasta el borde del círculo, dejando nuestras palmas contra el suelo, acomodó a los otros secuaces encadenados junto al asesino en el centro y se paró afuera del círculo, entre Jorge y yo.

Con el dispositivo a su máxima capacidad nos electrocutó nuevamente, por un momento pensé que moriría por el dolor, pero se detuvo cuando el circulo se activó, la reacción en cadena activó los de las paredes y el techo también, a pesar de casi no poder ver por el dolor pude distinguir los gritos de aquellos dentro del circulo mientras eran consumidos como material para abrir la puerta.

Un segundo después, empezaba a recuperar la movilidad de mi cuerpo, mientras era arrastrado por los brazos negros del portal que acabábamos de crear, Damien y el científico saltaron dentro del circulo y también fueron arrastrados por ellos, pero a diferencia de nosotros, Damien estaba riendo de euforia al ver tan cerca su cometido.

* * *

Mientras viajaba a gran velocidad por una especie de portal de luz, pude escuchar la voz del interior de la puerta, la sensación de parálisis había desaparecido por completo.

-Te mueves porque la electricidad que paralizaba tus músculos también fue parte del pago.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿A caso fallamos en nuestra misión?

-Sigues vivo ¿Verdad?, los mundos siguen existiendo ¿Cierto?

-Pero no se que hacer ahora.

-Todo lo que necesitas saber es que en tu ingenio está la clave, si tus enemigos llegan a su objetivo ya no habrá esperanza alguna.

-¿Pero… qué debo hacer?

-¿No te cansas de repetir esa frase nunca verdad?, en el momento lo sabrás, al igual que lo has hecho hasta ahora, tu misión no ha llegado a su fin, ya cálmate, ya llegaron.

-¿Llegar? ¿A caso regresamos a casa?

-Si y no, cuando abras los ojos lo entenderás.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta.**

-¡Vamos Al! ¡Por aquí!

Los hermanos Elric y cinco armaduras de distintos diseños corrían por sus vidas, con un escuadrón de la SS tras ellos descargando sus armas sin atinar una bala.

Habían logrado salir de la mansión gracias a las armaduras que Al creó con las carcasas de las bombas y luego poseyó, pero el bosque le daba problemas a Ed, ya que su pierna estaba peor.

-¡Nii-san vas muy lento! ¡Nos están alcanzando!

-¡Entonces atrasémoslos!

Con la cuchilla de su brazo derecho abrió nuevamente un corte en su dedo y con la sangre activó el círculo en su automail, usándolo como conductor transformó el suelo frente a los uniformados en una fosa muy profunda, algunos lograron escapar de una horrible caída y continuaron siguiéndolos.

-¡Nii-san! ¡Aun nos persiguen!

-¡Ya lo sé!

La discusión habría seguido, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de una tuerca soltándose y chocando con el interior de la pierna de Ed, quien cayó al suelo casi de inmediato.

-¡Nii-san!

Una de las armaduras, la mas pequeña de todas, tomó a Ed y sin dejar de correr lo colocó en su interior, al parecer Al ya había previsto que eso podía suceder pues la armadura era de la talla de su hermano, a diferencia de las demás que eran enormes.

-¡Nii-san! ¡Con esta armadura voy a imitar tus movimientos así que sigue corriendo!

Con la ayuda extra de su hermano Ed pudo continuar en la fuga, al llegar a un claro el menor usó la sangre de un rozón de bala para transmutar una pared encerrando a sus perseguidores.

-¿Sabes Al? Cuando regresemos debería decirle a Winry que me haga una armadura inteligente que se mueva conmigo y que amplifique mi fuerza.

-¿Y qué, la vas a pintar de rojo como tu abrigo? – se burlaba su hermano

-Mmm, talvez con un poco de amarillo para entonar con mi cabello.

-Huy si, que discreto – dijo desde la armadura sacando a su hermano de su interior.

Antes que Ed contestara con otra broma varias voces provenientes del bosque los alertaron de que tendrían mas compañía, la armadura que cargaba la bomba dentro de sí se escondió en el bosque, mientras las otras se interpusieron entre los Elric y sus perseguidores, a modo de escudos vivientes.

Un momento después varios soldados más los rodeaban, entre ellos estaban los que habían caído en la fosa claramente furiosos.

-Ríndanse y devuelvan el dispositivo – ordenó el teniente encargado de detenerlos.

-Oblíganos – le retó Ed.

Los uniformados estaban a punto de ejecutarlos cuando un enorme círculo de transmutación que ni Ed comprendió por completo se dibujó en el aire, sobre la caja que contenía a la primera unidad que fue absorbida por competo.

-Nii-san, dime que tu estas haciendo eso.

-Te iba a decir lo mismo Al.

Varios de los nazis huyeron despavoridos gritando cosas en alemán sobre brujería y el fin del mundo, los pocos que se quedaron también fueron absorbidos antes que se creara un portal de donde cayeron dos sujetos, uno con un gastado uniforme militar y el otro con una bata de laboratorio, Ed reconoció al primero de un reporte militar que alguna vez leyó, por lo que el y su hermano se ocultaron antes que los vieran.

El teniente también pensó en huir con sus soldados, pero por temor al castigo se quedó oculto en las cercanías, viendo el espectáculo hasta el final.

Damien y su científico con dificultad se levantaron completamente adoloridos, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo salieron corriendo por el bosque, seguidos a distancia por el teniente que luego los detendría.

Mientras tanto, los Elric seguían viendo el portal que no desaparecía a pesar de ya haber dejado su carga, un momento después un par de chicos cayeron del portal que por fin desapareció.

Dichos jóvenes tenían rasgos similares a los descendientes de emigrantes musulmanes que conocieron en su paso por España, se acercaron a ayudarlos y como por costumbre les hablaron en alemán.

-En español por favor Edward – le dijo el de cabello rizado al verlo.

-¿Cómo conoces mi nombres?

-Se quien eres, y de donde vienes – dijo levantándose dificultosamente – de cierta forma estamos aquí por tu culpa. Y por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?

-Del otro lado de la puerta, en un lugar llamado Londres.

-¿Eh? ¿Estamos en Inglaterra? – preguntó confundido el otro.

-¿Conocen la geografía de este mundo? – preguntó Al.

-Claro, ya que somos de aquí.

Algunas voces provenientes del bosque interrumpieron la extraña presentación, los cuatro chicos y las armaduras emprendieron la huida en dirección a la ciudad.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! El más largo hasta ahora y el que avanza mas en la historia, por fin el esperado encuentro entre nuestros héroes, lo que garantiza que vamos a tener muchos problemas en el futuro (risa maligna)

Lamento mucho la demora, pero estoy en una PÉSIMA racha, permitanme compartirles mis desgracias: no he podido utilizar ninguna maquina de conección mayor que mi viejo celular; mi memoria USB se fue a acompañar a mi computadora al otro mundo; y la luz se ha estado yendo tanto que la comida la hacemos en un fogón a leña (si no me creen pregúntenle a Al); (sollozando) imaginence que este capitulo está listo desde hace casi tres semanas; y...

Ed: (quitándose una trapa para osos de la pierna) ¡Hey pajarraco! ¡Ven aquí!

¡Chaparrín!, mi buen amigo, se me había olvidado devolverte tu reloj, gracias por PRESTARMELO.

Winry: Aun no te creo que te lo haya prestado, se me hace que se siguen peleando a diario como la ultima vez que vine.

Ed: ¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS DUENDE CON PROBLEMAS DE DESARROLLO!

No te dije así, pero gracias, esa no se me había ocurrido.

Winry: Ya me lo imaginaba.

Ed, como te dije antes hoy vienen varias personas muy especiales a verte, es mas, ya están esperándote en el salón principal.

Se asoma a ver, un grupo e personas lo arrastra adentro y le empieza a gritar.

(gritando entre la multitud) ¡Son varios padres que se vienen a quejar que el partido que TU creaste hizo que SUS hijos ya no quieran beber leche!

Ed: ¡¿QUÉ? Pe, pe, pero si tu…

Yo me vengo enterando de eso hoy, según este papel eres el presidente y fundador del partido, y en una grabación que quien sabe como llegó a una radio (ji ji ji) estás gritando vivas al partido en mención.

Ed: ¡ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Huy, si creo que lo quieren linchar, Al, vamos a salvar a tu hermano.

Bueno amigos, los dejamos para salvar al duende…

Ed: (a lo lejos) ¡No me digas así!

Nos vemos en el otro capitulo ¡Dejen Reviews!

¡Hasta la proxima!


	12. Carrera contra el tiempo

Ed: Hoy es el día Al, esta vez el pajarraco me las va a pagar todas juntas.

Al: Nii-san, que locura estas planeando esta vez.

Ed: Nada peligroso, le voy a dar donde más le va a doler, en cuanto llegue les voy a revelar a todos su verdadera identidad.

Al: Pero nii-san, el dijo…

Ed: Nada de peros, hoy me las va a pagar, mira allá viene, con Winry y con… no puede ser.

Hola a todos, les agradezco que hayan regresado, hoy antes que Ed haga algo raro debo dar dos anuncios, el primero, un invitado nuevo para el capítulo, Iván.

Ed: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Iván: No sé, el sujeto ese de la careta de ave me mostró tu reloj y dijo que estarían aquí

Winry: Cuando lo recibimos en la estación por alguna razón sentí escalofríos.

Debe ser por el segundo anuncio, hoy como ya saben voy a rebelar mi identidad y por eso quise que Iván nos acompañara.

Iván: sigo sin entender que tiene que ver conmigo.

(Sacándose la máscara) Porque en cierta forma, soy tú

(Todos con cara de WTF) Ed: Que alguien me explique qué demonios está pasando aquí.

Mi nombre es Iván Díaz, al igual que tú (señalándolo), y soy tu reflejo de este mundo, donde FMA es una exitosa serie de tv.

Iván: Esto es realmente extraño

Jeje, igual para mí, pero bueno, lo hecho hecho esta, Ed, ¿Algo que decir?

Ed (decepcionado): No, nada, ya no importa.

Como sea, ya que no hay más interrupciones comencemos.

Lo de siempre, Nota: Ni FMA ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Arakawa-sama, yo escribo con el simple y sencillo fin de entretenerlos, ¿Al?

Al: (leyendo) "Pero se aceptan donaciones, de tres cifras o más en el Banco General de Amestris, cuenta No. 000-11-222" Sigo pensando que es una mala idea.

No importa, ¡Empecemos!

* * *

Capitulo 12: Carrera contra el tiempo, del otro lado de la Puerta.

-¡Wow! ¡No puedo creer que estemos en Londres! Siempre quise conocer esta ciudad.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, los cuatro caminábamos por una avenida de la ciudad, aun podían verse las marcas de las explosiones en las fachadas de los edificios a pesar del paso del tiempo, nunca imaginé que esa fuera la apariencia del viejo Londres, Edward cargaba la caja metálica donde teníamos ese aparato que los Elric no nos quisieron decir que era.

-Estas emocionado ¿Verdad?

-¡Pues claro! Hermano ¿no me digas que no te emociona conocer Europa? Aunque sea antes de nuestro tiempo.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo – preguntó Alphonse – si son de este mundo ¿Cómo acabaron en esta época y no en la suya?

-Pues si lo averiguas dímelo por favor – le contestó Jorge.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ya basta de hacerse los tontos! – gritó Edward, lo que llamó la atención de algunos peatones – Vengan para acá.

Dijo lo ultimo mientras me jalaba del brazo (ya que estaba a su lado) para que entrara en un callejón, Alphonse y Jorge nos siguieron.

Ya donde nadie pudiera oírnos Edward comenzó el interrogatorio:

-Bien, explíquense: ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo cruzaron la Puerta?

-Pues, la primera vez fue por accidente, la segunda nos obligaron.

-¿De qué diablos hablan?

-Un grupo terrorista nos obligó a abrir la puerta para hacerse con tecnología de este mundo – le explicó mi hermano – ahora debemos impedir que lo logren.

-Genial – espetó Edward, claramente molesto – nos libramos de una y caemos en otra, ¿Por eso Damien llegó antes que ustedes?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo…? Ah, se me olvidaba que fuiste militar.

-Lo que me recuerda ¿Cómo demonios saben quiénes somos?

-No te molestes, conocimos a muchos de sus amigos, todos los están esperando.

-Así que pongámonos en movimiento – dijo Jorge – hay que encontrar a ese desgraciado lo antes posible para poder regresar.

Emprendimos de nuevo el camino, los Elric guiaban ya que conocían mejor la ciudad.

-Oye Edw… - antes de que Jorge terminara la frase Edward le tapó la boca.

-Estamos de incognito, solo dígannos Ed y Al.

-Calma, solo iba a decir que eres más alto de lo que me habían dicho, aunque no mucho.

Mi hermano dijo eso con la obvia intención de hacerlo enojar, y dada la reacción del Elric, lo consiguió:

-¡A QUIEN LLAMAS EX ENANO DE CIRCO BARATO!

-Nii-san, el no dijo eso.

-Lo siento, Mustang me pidió que lo hiciera cuando te viera.

-Hermano, no seas mentiroso.

-Además, ¿Qué acaso no dijiste hace rato que eras el mayor? Yo tengo mis pesados automails, ¿Qué es lo que hizo que tu hermano fuera más alto?

-Buena alimentación y genética, no te molestes, yo no estoy acomplejado como tú.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Lo que escuchaste!

-Nii-san, no me hagas pasar penas ajenas.

-Comparto el sentimiento Al – le dije.

Nuestros hermanos mayores seguían discutiendo, en ese momento entendí a que se refería el coronel con que nos parecíamos.

Antes de que empezaran a golpearse decidimos sujetarlos, pero en el acaloramiento de la pelea Jorge me empujó, caí sentado en la calle al resbalar de la acera en el preciso instante que un auto iba a pasar, por un momento pensé que esta vez sí seria mi fin, pero el chofer logró frenar a tiempo y otra vez me le escapé a la muerte.

El chofer bajó del auto claramente preocupado, era un hombre ya mayor, de bigote plateado y escasos cabellos que reconocí de inmediato.

-Are you all right boy?

-¿Ah? Y... yes, thanks, di… disculpe ¿Es usted Robert Baden-Powell?

Con marcado acento inglés el fundador del escultismo me contestó también en español mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie:

-Sí, soy yo ¿eres Boy Scout? Dime muchacho ¿de dónde eres?

Estuve a punto de decirle de dónde veníamos, pero recordé que en el año en el que estábamos (1925) el movimiento recién había llegado a mi país y no quería dar explicaciones de actos heroicos del pasado (por lo menos pasado para mí).

-S…somos de América, estamos de visita.

-No tienes que ponerte nervioso – el fundador rió un poco - que bueno ver que estas bien, la próxima ten más cuidado.

-S…si, gracias.

-Y a donde se dirigen – nos dijo a los cuatro – si les parece puedo llevarlos, en disculpa por casi arroyarte.

Jorge y yo estábamos nerviosos, Ed sin embargo estaba de lo más tranquilo, agradeció, le dio la dirección y subió al auto como quien se sube a un taxi, Al se disculpó y subimos los demás.

Una vez arrancamos el fundador nos dijo:

-Así que tres Rover Scout y un Boy Scout de América, ha sido una suerte que nos encontráramos.

-De hecho señor – explicó Al – Solo ellos son Scout, mi nii-san y yo no lo somos, pero admiramos su labor.

-¿Eh? ¿japonés?, muy bien, es bueno saber un poco de todo.

-Bueno – dije yo – en realidad yo ya soy Rover desde hace casi un año.

-Valla, de seguro en tu país pasan jóvenes.

Seguimos platicando de diversos temas scout, Jorge y yo más que todo le hacíamos preguntas que contestaba gustoso, Alphonse de vez en cuando preguntaba una que otra cosa y Edward se dedicó solo a dormir hasta que llegamos al lugar que había indicado.

Una vez bajamos del auto me acerqué al lado del conductor para agradecerle por ayudarnos, cuando iba a alejarme me pidió que esperara un momento, de su maletín sacó un libro, escribió algo en la pagina del título y me lo entregó.

-Tengo entendido que aun no lo han publicado en Centro América, espero te sirva.

El libro era una primera edición de "Rovering to Success" (Roverismo Hacia el Éxito), el cual siempre había querido tener.

-¿Cómo supo que somos de Centro América?

-Bueno, tus amigos obviamente son europeos, pero tu hermano y tú no tienen el acento ni los rasgos de los sudamericanos, así que es algo lógico.

Arrancó el motor y se fue, yo me quedé con el libro en la mano, todavía en shock por haber conocido al fundador del movimiento scout.

Cuando me reuní con los demás, que ya habían empezado a caminar, le mostré el libro a Jorge, el lo abrió y leyó en voz alta la dedicatoria:

-"A mis amigos del otro lado del mar, para que siempre puedan seguir su camino guiados por la Flor de Liz, B.P."

-No sé por qué se emocionan tanto, es una persona como cualquier otra – musitó Edward poniendo sus manos en la nuca y levantando el rostro.

-¿Eres alquimista de Amestris verdad? – le contesté algo enojado - ¿Qué pasaría si fueras al pasado y conocieras al Viajero del Este? ¿No actuarias igual?

Para los que no lo sepan, El Viajero del Este es una leyenda sobre la fundación de Amestris, de un viajero que les enseñó las bases de la alquimia a los habitantes del país y fundó la base de la cultura de Amestris.

Ed bajó los brazos, aceptando que tenía razón, durante la caminata (unos diez minutos) no pronunció palabra alguna.

Caminando llegamos a un callejón, cerca de la casa de los Elric, Ed se asomó con cuidado para revisar que no hubiera moros en la costa, luego volteó y nos dijo:

-Esperen aquí, necesito recoger algunas cosas.

Antes de que saliera Al lo detuvo, claramente preocupado.

-Nii-san, espera, puede ser peligroso.

-Por eso debo ir solo, no hay otra opción.

Alphonse lo detuvo de nuevo, pensando en otra excusa, casi al instante sus ojos se iluminaron y jalando a su hermano del brazo nos dijo:

-¡Vamos! Tengo un plan infalible, les explico en el camino.

Algo, bueno, muy confundidos lo seguimos, esperando que no fuera nada peligroso.

* * *

Frente a la recientemente abandonada casa Elric, a eso de las once y media de la mañana, dos jóvenes llegaban con algo de prisa, uno era rubio y el otro castaño y ligeramente mas alto.

Cuando el primero se disponía a abrir la puerta un sujeto alto de ojos azules lo sujetó del hombro y lo obligó a voltearse mientras le decía en alemán (N/A: A partir de aquí y para ahorrarme tiempo traduciré los diálogos al español, indicando en que idioma o idiomas hablan los personajes):

-Sabíamos que volvería herr Elric.

Pero para su sorpresa el joven frente a el no se parecía en nada al sujeto que buscaba, A pesar de tener el cabello del mismo color su piel era mas morena y sus ojos oscuros, al igual que el otro chico junto a el, ambos compartían los rasgos que le habían enseñado a odiar.

Disimulando su desprecio se disculpó en inglés con los jóvenes:

-Discúlpenme, los confundí con otras personas.

Amablemente el más alto le preguntó, también en ingles:

-¿Acaso buscaba a los inquilinos?

-Si, ¿No sabrán ustedes donde localizarlos?

-No, nadie sabe – respondió el de cabello rubio – hace unas semanas desaparecieron sin avisar y el dueño nos envió a recoger algunas cosas del lugar.

-Ya veo, disculpen por quitarles el tiempo.

Acto seguido dio media vuelta y se fue por una calle en dirección a la oficina de telégrafos más cercana.

Una vez adentro de la casa los Díaz se quitaron las pelucas y abrieron una compuerta secreta de la parte posterior por donde entraron los verdaderos Elric.

-Tenías razón, estaban vigilando la casa – le explicó Iván a Alphonse.

-Se los dije.

-Esperen aquí, debo recoger algunas cosas – dijo Ed.

-Yo también.

El mayor de los Elric se dirigió al sótano, mientras su hermano a las recamaras, sus acompañantes se quedaron en la sala vigilando por las ventanas que nadie viniera.

Unos minutos después regresaban los Elric cada uno con una maleta en cada mano, Ed además traía una mochila en la que cargaba el dispositivo debidamente protegido.

-Ustedes lleven estas maletas – dijo Al entregándoselas a Jorge – así no sospecharan los sujetos que están afuera, nos veremos en esta dirección al mediodía, sigan las instrucciones para perder a esos dos que seguro los seguirán – les entregó un papel con instrucciones y dos direcciones, señalándoles la segunda.

Los Díaz lo miraron confundidos, pues no vieron a nadie más que el sujeto que los detuvo en la puerta.

-Solo hagan lo que dice allí, nos veremos a las doce.

Por donde habían entrado los Elric volvieron a salir, mientras sus compañeros se colocaban de nuevo las pelucas para salir por la puerta principal.

Tal y como lo dijo Alphonse dos sujetos los empezaron a seguir desde el momento en el que salieron de la casa a una distancia prudencial para no levantar sospechas, disimuladamente Iván empezó a leer las instrucciones que les habían entregado, un momento después mientras le entregaba el papel a su hermano solo atinó a decir una frase:

-Debe ser una broma.

Unas calles después los hermanos llegaron a la dirección escrita en las instrucciones, frente a la puerta tuvieron una pequeña discusión que sus perseguidores no lograron entender pues no manejaban el idioma natal de los chicos, lanzaron una moneda y después de ver el resultado el mas alto (que claramente fue el perdedor) se acercó a tocar la puerta.

Una joven de unos veinte años fue quien los recibió, y tras presentarse como enviados del casero el joven le dijo:

-Venimos a ver su gatito. (N/A: Recuerden que eso es en ingles, imagínense lo que le dijo XD, si, soy malo.)

Los hombres que los seguían quedaron sorprendidos por la desfachatez del muchacho, y esperaban que como mínimo recibiera una buena bofetada, pero para su sorpresa la joven después de verlo sorprendida un momento solo rió, levantó al gato que en ese momento se asomaba a la puerta a ver a su ama y los invitó a pasar.

Los enviados encubiertos que los seguían quedaron desencajados un momento por esa reacción, y pensando en talvez usar el mismo método cuando regresaran a su patria.

* * *

Estaba realmente apenado por haber tenido que decir aquella frase, y así se lo expresé a la joven que nos había atendido.

-Por favor discúlpeme, realmente no quería decirle eso – le dije rápidamente, completamente sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-¿Y como está el? – fue su única respuesta, todavía sonriente.

-¿Eh? ¿Al? Por ahora bien, pero no lo va a estar cuando lo vea por hacerme decirle esa frase tan vergonzosa.

Ella solo rió otra vez y nos guió a la parte superior de la casa, hasta el ático, que como en muchos barrios de Londres, se conectaba con los de las casas vecinas. En el tenia un baúl con ropa de hombre que nos ofreció, además de un par de mochilas para que transportáramos nuestra carga.

Mientras me cambiaba quise realizar una inspección de los objetos que conservaba, descontando la maleta de los Elric en total traía: una de las bombas de humo, el libro que me regalo el fundador, mi navaja que no me quitaron porque estaba escondida en mi zapato, la piedra roja oculta en mi suela y la talladura, que ahora no sabía si algún día podría entregársela a la persona para la que había sido concebida.

Luego de cambiarnos y deshacernos de las pelucas pasamos de desván en desván guiados por la joven hasta unas cuatro casas de distancia y del otro lado de la manzana.

-¿Podrían entregarle esto cuando lo miren? Es cierta información que creemos les interesará – me dijo ella en la puerta mientras me entregaba un sobre.

-Está bien, yo se lo entrego.

-Y esto, para la buena suerte – lo último lo dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Pues no creo que lo acepte muy bien viniendo de mi – contesté apenado.

Ella volvió a reír y regresó adentro, mientras nosotros nos colocábamos las mochilas y partíamos al punto de encuentro.

-Hermano, ¿No te pareció conocida ella?

-Si, pero no se de donde.

**Cerca de las doce, en una cafetería junto al Tamesis:**

-¡Ah! ¡Por que se tardarán tanto!

-Nii-san, cálmate, aun hay tiempo.

-Pero si no llegan a tiempo perderemos el bote.

En ese momento llegábamos al lugar, exhaustos por haber corrido.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Los descubrieron? – preguntó Alphonse asustado.

-Perdón por la tardanza – dijo jadeante Jorge – a este se le ocurrió quedarse escuchando a unos músicos en la plaza.

-Pero por lo menos yo no hice un escándalo que hasta llamaron un policía.

-Solo te dije que se nos hacia tarde.

-No, lo gritaste, y lo peor fue que estaban tocando el "Largo" de Vivaldi y no pude terminar de escucharlo.

-Pensé que lo peor era que nos siguiera la policía.

-¡Ya basta! – gritó Ed, llamando la atención de los presentes en el lugar – comamos de prisa que debemos alcanzar una embarcación.

Después de calmar a Ed le entregué a Al el sobre que la joven me había entregado para él.

-La joven que nos ayudo me pidió que te entregara esto, dijo que es cierta información que necesitarían.

Mientras tomaba el sobre nos preguntó:

-¿Y no se les hizo conocida?

-La verdad si pero no se de dónde.

-Jeje, si, su cabello y ojos son de distinto color, imagínala rubia.

-Mmmm… ¡No puede ser! ¡Era e reflejo de Winry y no la reconocí!

Alphonse tomo riendo el sobre y leyó su contenido, con gran sorpresa se lo pasó a su hermano quien luego de leerlo solamente esbozó una sonrisa y expresó:

-Nos vamos a Múnich.

* * *

Unos veinte minutos después los cuatro jóvenes salían con rumbo a uno de los puentes que en ese entonces cruzaban el Tamesis, debajo del cual los esperaba un pequeño bote de motor que los llevaría río arriba, hasta las afueras de la ciudad, después de pagar la cuota acordada siguieron por un camino de tierra hasta una enorme hacienda donde algunos amigos los esperaban.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes Elric – saludó con entusiasmo y leve acento francés un sujeto enorme y calvo salvo por un mechón rubio a modo de flequillo y su bigote (N/A: Me pregunto quien será) – me alegra saber que se encuentran bien luego de su repentina desaparición.

-Gracias señor Armstrong – devolvió el saludo Ed – ellos son unos amigos de España, nos apoyarán en la causa.

-Oh, mucho gusto, me alegra sobremanera saber que en otros países de la grandiosa Europa las mentes jóvenes han despertado al peligro del dominio alemán.

-Jejeje – rió el más bajo de los dos morenos – si, gracias.

-Permítanme demostrarles la hospitalidad de la madre patria con un delicioso almuerzo estilo francés, tendrán el placer de degustar la receta de Gratin dauphinois ( N/A: son patatas gratinadas) que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Armstrong, acompañadas de un…

-Lo sentimos, pero llevamos algo de prisa, solo venimos a recoger mis "juguetes" – se excuso Ed – debemos partir hoy mismo.

-Oh, en ese caso hare que se los preparen en un santiamén.

Luego de un rato en que los morenos preguntaban de distintos temas políticos a su anfitrión, este los guió a un hangar donde guardaba un par de avionetas de diseño algo extraño para los visitantes.

-Aquí están, reparadas y listas para partir mesie Elric.

-Gracias señor, y lamentamos las molestias.

Cuando el reflejo del Mayor se retiro para atender otros asuntos el mayor de los hermanos Elric se dirigió con una sonrisa al mayor de los Díaz:

-Es mi propio diseño, ¿Crees poder manejarla?

-No se volar avionetas.

-En ese caso Al volara una y yo la otra.

-¿No pensaras que esto nos lleve hasta Alemania verdad? – pregunto el menor de los morenos.

-En esta belleza podremos cruzar el English Channel (N/A: Se refiere al Canal de la Mancha) y recargaremos combustible en Estrasburgo, tierra francesa, y desde allí directo a Múnich, en total tardaremos una pequeña fracción del tiempo normal en llegar.

-¿En serio crees que este trasto nos lleve hasta casi el otro lado de Francia? – pregunto riendo el mayor.

-Con el motor ahorrativo y súper seguro que diseñé podríamos ir a Austria o Suiza con un solo tanque – contesto orgulloso el rubio.

-Mjmmm… ¿Y entonces porque el señor Armstrong dijo "reparadas"? – intervino el menor.

-Jeje, bueno… siempre hay fallas en la fase de prueba, pero serán los primeros en recorrer una distancia tan grande en un vehículo ligero.

-Traducción, no has hecho una prueba real antes.

-Ok, ya basta de charla, pongámonos en marcha.

Luego de una discusión por quien iría en cual avión el Ed abordó con Iván una de las avionetas, mientras que Al tomo la otra junto a Jorge, ya que Al pensó que dejando a los mayores juntos podrían estrellarse por ir discutiendo.

Dichos aviones eran similares a un avión de combate de la época, a excepción de las turbinas que Edward les había colocado, con el diseño básico del avión-cohete de Alphonse Heidrich, por lo que podían volar como un avión de hélice común y tomar gran velocidad con la propulsión extra del cohete integrado, además del motor económico de combustible liquido diseñado por Ed.

Dada la señal de contacto los dos aviones emprendieron el vuelo con dirección a Francia.

Varias horas después, increíblemente con casi la mitad del tanque lleno las aeronaves sobrevolaban la ciudad francesa de Metz, y por medio de radios Jorge le decía a Edward:

-Debo admitirlo, este trasto si funciona, cambio.

-Pues claro, yo lo creé, cambio.

-Chicos, tengo una pregunta que hacerles, ¿Qué venia escrito en la carta que me entregó el reflejo de Winry?, cambio – preguntó Iván.

-Pensé que la habrían leído, es un informe de espionaje, Damien y los miembros del Partido Nacionalista Socialista partieron con dirección a Múnich, así que los esperaremos para atraparlos al llegar, hasta entonces tendremos tiempo para hacer un plan, cambio.

-¿Entonces dices que nuestro plan es que no tenemos plan?, cambio.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, después de todo, somos alquimistas, cambio y fuera – terminó la conversación Edward.

Un par de horas más tarde los aviones aterrizaban a las afueras de Estrasburgo, donde los esperaba su contacto Francés.

-sont les bienvenus a la ciudad de Estrasburgo caballeros – los recibió una dama alta de cabello rubio muy largo – soy Olivier Armstrong, tal y como lo prometió mi hermano podrán hospedarse aquí hasta su partida a Múnich.

-Muchas gracias, esperamos no ser una molestia.

-Por favor, los sirvientes los guiaran a sus habitaciones, nosotros nos encargaremos de sus vehículos.

Uno de los mayordomos guió a los jóvenes hasta una casa de huéspedes en la enorme propiedad, ya instalados naturalmente quisieron relajarse con una conversación casual hasta la hora de la comida.

-La señora Armstrong fue muy amable en dejarnos quedar aquí ¿cierto? – comentó Alphonse.

-Que bueno que no se parece a su reflejo – se burló su hermano.

-¿A caso su reflejo es mala? – preguntó Iván.

-¿Mala? ¡Es un ogro!, le dicen la princesa de hielo pues es la General asignada al fuerte de Briggs.

-Viendo a la señora Armstrong de aquí se me hace difícil imaginármela como General del norte.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Tienes razón, es difícil compararlas.

Y así, con una divertida plática los cuatro jóvenes empezaron su estadía en Francia, mientras sus enemigos se acercaban poco a poco.

* * *

Iván: ... y así es como funciona la alquimia nuclear.

¡Ah! Ya entendí, uf, pero eso si que es peligroso.

Iván: Y aun así nos salió a la primera.

Ed: ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?

Solo platicar, no te interesa chaparrón.

Ed: ¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!

Iván: Calma Edward, no te enojes.

Ed: verlos a ustedes dos me marea.

Winry: ¿Iván…?

¿Si?

Iván: ¿Si?

Winry: No… eh… el alquimista, quería saber ¿Por qué viniste en primer lugar?

Iván: Ya se los dije, mi reflejo me fue a visitar con el reloj de Ed y me dijo que viniera porque estarían aquí, por como llegó y se fue pensé que estarían en peligro, pero cuando vi que el y Winry me esperaban en la estación me calmé.

Jeje, no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

Ed: Oye Iván…

¿Si?

Iván: ¿Si?

Ed: No… eh… el pajarraco hijo de…

Al: ¡NII-SAN!

Ed: ¿Y cual es la razón de que ahora nos reveles tu identidad?

Pues porque sí, ¿Algún problema enanito?

Ed: ¡¿A QUÍEN LE DICES DUENDE CON ENANISMO PRIMORDIAL?

Exagerado; ¡Bueno amigos! ¡Hasta aquí por hoy! Les prometo que el siguiente va a ser mas interesante (peleas, sangre, tiros, explosiones, etc., etc., etc.) además que mi reflejo nos va a seguir acompañando en esta historia que se acerca a su final (un par de capítulos y un epilogo).

Iván: yo nunca dije que me fuera a quedar.

No importa, ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡No olviden dejar Reviews!


End file.
